<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Second Shot by Shamione</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641116">A Second Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamione/pseuds/Shamione'>Shamione</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abandonment, Comfort/Angst, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, Emotional Infidelity, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Muggle London, Mutual Pining, POV Hermione Granger, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Ron Weasley Bashing, Second Chances, Single Parent Hermione Granger, Single Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamione/pseuds/Shamione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Jean Granger has faithfully been with Ron Weasley since the end of the Second Wizarding War. But a rather intimate moment with Draco Malfoy on a winter beach holiday leads her down a path of uncertainty. But what happens when the two reunite nearly three years later just outside of her neighborhood bookshop?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Beach Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinthenightrain/gifts">Lostinthenightrain</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/gifts">Caitlincheri28</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! </p><p>So some of you may have read the first 4'ish chapters if this story through my Drabble Days posting in my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225368">Drizzles, Drabbles, and Bears, Oh My!</a> Entry. Those chapters are the same, and I'll be posting all new chapters here. There isn't a set update schedule, and this story is much less detailed that I typically write. But I'm enjoying it and I hope you enjoy it too.</p><p>This all spanned out of a two-shot Drabble that took a life of its own. I don't have any timelines, and I have no idea how long it will be. Just having fun with this one. No alpha and no beta.</p><p>Dedicating this one to LostInTheNightTrain and Caitlincheri28 who have been following along and just being pure amazing since the start. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Hermione sighed, glancing out over the 3 AM moonlit sea outside their rental's broad windows. She had undoubtedly needed a break from the slog of everyday life, so accepting Harry and Theo's invitation to a winter holiday in the sun had been a no brainer. Ron thought otherwise but had ultimately relented, which left them here, on a nearly remote island, with Harry, Theo, Blaise, Ginny, Astoria, and... Draco.</p><p>If Hermione had known the latter two were possible attendees, she might have skipped the trip entirely.</p><p>The soft creaking of the stairs echoed in the tiny sitting room. Hermione glanced up to see a bleary-eyed Draco nearing the bottom. When his eyes settled on her, he smirked lazily.</p><p>"Couldn't sleep?" His voice was groggy as he approached, movements sluggish. Still pissed then.</p><p>"Ron woke me up when he came in an hour ago. I couldn't get back to sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you."</p><p>He shook his head, and when he sank onto the couch, Hermione's heart nearly exploded. He'd collapsed into the cushion right beside her, scrunched so close together that their thighs were touching. In one fluid movement, he propped his feet onto the coffee table, threw his head back on the couch, and landed a hand on her pajama-cover thigh.</p><p>"You didn't. Couldn't sleep."</p><p>Hermione chuckled, though it was faint through the lump in her throat. "You're drunk... Sleep should come easily enough."</p><p>"Astoria's a bed hog," he murmured.</p><p>Draco snuggled closer into Hermione on a deep, cinnamon-flavored exhale a second later. His hand slid around her thigh, worming between them as if to keep his fingers warm, as if to hold on to something that had never really been, and she tried not to gasp. Tried to ignore the warmth that seeped through her thin pajamas and the butterflies frenzying inside her gut.</p><p>"Draco… This-"</p><p>"Is dangerous," he whispered, head falling onto Hermione's shoulder.</p><p>"Ron or Astoria could -"</p><p>He huffed slightly. "I don't care about them…"</p><p>"You…" Hermione stammered, shakily inhaling. "You should. They're -"</p><p>"Temporary."</p><p><em>Temporary</em>.</p><p>Hermione couldn't respond as her mind reeled. Ron wasn't temporary. They'd been dating for four years now, Draco and Astoria for nearly just as long. How… how could he say that both were temporary? Meaningless.</p><p>"They're not…" Hermione murmured before echoing a mantra she'd sang to Ron more than once. "We're just friends…"</p><p>"Friends don't look at friends the way we look at each other, Granger…"</p><p>Her gut clenched as he sucked the air from her lungs with just a single statement. So he had noticed. All those months of trying to hide the way she felt. What her eyes, her damned eyes, had been screaming with every thought she'd had. Just like his had.</p><p>"Please…" he sighed softly, a jagged inhale making the couch ripple. "Please just let me have this. Just five minutes."</p><p>Hermione swallowed thickly, gently leaning her head to rest against his. She wanted to cry. <em>This</em> was what she'd wanted for so long. But right now, it felt… it felt wrong.</p><p>They were both with other people and had been their entire friendship. Hell, Ron had even asked recently what sort of engagement ring she thought she'd like. But Hermione couldn't imagine a day going by that she didn't see Draco. Couldn't imagine looking at him and not seeing everything she'd ever wanted.</p><p>And the worst part? He wouldn't even remember this moment between them in the morning. He was following drunken instinct - truthful instinct, but drunken nonetheless. So he wouldn't even remember. Hermione would have to watch him wake up tomorrow and wrap his arms around Astoria, play the doting boyfriend, with this memory on the forefront of her mind.</p><p>A soft snore pierced through the stifling silence. A quick glance confirmed he'd fallen asleep, clutching her thigh as if some sort of lifeline. So Hermione let him sleep, digging back into her book until the darkened sky began to shine purple with the approaching sun. Setting the book in her lap, she turned toward the blond man that tarried in her dreams.</p><p>"Draco…" Hermione murmured, running a hand over his hair and down his cheek. "You need to go get in bed before Astoria wakes up."</p><p>For a moment, she wasn't sure her voice had been loud enough to wake him. But he signed heavily and leaned into her hand that cupped his cheek. It took a moment for his eyes to flutter open. But when they did, Hermione saw the glassy sheen of tears over them. The same one that gradually threatened her vision.</p><p>He didn't say a word, only squeezed her thigh before he stood, slowly shuffling toward the stairs. Hermione wanted to call out, to tell him to come back and stay with her until the sun rose on a new day. Yet, she kept her mouth shut, watching him retreat without looking back.</p><p>Until he was three stairs up and paused, glancing over his shoulders. His eyes no longer held the sheen of tears or the glass of drunkenness; instead, they held a sadness. The same one that Hermione felt eating away at her gut when he frowned and ascended the stairs.</p><p>Maybe he would remember.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another Valentine's Day alone.</p><p>But it wasn't unusual to spend a holiday, even one as made up as this one, alone. Ron worked, Harry alongside him, on most if not all major and minor holidays. So Hermione would do what she always had: order muggle takeaway, pull a book from the shelf, and read until she fell asleep with a spoon in a tub of ice cream.</p><p>Not a bad plan at all, in her mind.</p><p>But halfway into her night of solitude, the green tint of her Floo roaring to life caught her unexpectedly. But less so than the man who tumbled through, face serious, eyes wide and directed on her the moment he appeared.</p><p>She hadn't seen Draco Malfoy since returning home from their winter holiday on the seaside roughly a month ago. She'd specifically stayed away, choosing to stay home when Ron went to meet him for a beer. Or when Harry invited them over for dinner and drinks, knowing Draco may likely be there.</p><p>But based on the thin set of his lips and flare of his nostrils, perhaps it had had a rather unexpected effect.</p><p>"I can't do it anymore."</p><p>Hermione furrowed her brows, sitting her book down on the couch beside her. "Do what?"</p><p>"Astoria. I can't do it anymore."</p><p>A sharp pain sliced through Hermione's heart. So it wasn't about her. It was about Astoria. But Hermione merely nodded, trying to shield her expression from the hurt that she shouldn't be feeling as she stood, stepping toward him.</p><p>It was clear he was agitated by the way he shoved his hand through his hair.</p><p>"What happened? You two seemed so happy in Fiji…"</p><p>"I can't pretend to love her anymore," he said on a snarled exhale. "When all I think about is <em>you</em>."</p><p>That was enough to stop Hermione in her tracks. Enough to make her eyes grow wide and lips separate in surprise. She'd dreamt of hearing those words tumble from his lips. But… but not now. Not like this.</p><p>"I can't go to her parents' house tonight and propose. I can't. I <em>won't</em>."</p><p>She was speechless for a moment as their eyes met. Neither blinked in the long moments of silence. Neither breathed. It was Hermione who exhaled first, breaking the tension open with a shake of her head.</p><p>"Draco...we chose this. We chose them."</p><p>"No!" He roared, and Hermione flinched. "No, I didn't choose her. I <em>don't</em> choose her. I want you, Granger. I've always wanted you. I can't fake it anymore."</p><p>Hermione felt the throat close, tears welling in her eyes. No, this couldn't possibly be happening. This couldn't be real. She was dreaming. Whatever they felt for one another was supposed to stay hidden, buried. Away from the light of realness.</p><p>"I… I'm with Ron -"</p><p>"Weasley's not even here!" He roared anew, throwing his hands into the air. "It's Valentine's Day, and he's not here!"</p><p>"He's an Auror, Draco!" Hermione snapped back, without any force. "You know he has to work!"</p><p>"He never makes time for you!"</p><p>"I - you don't know."</p><p>"I do. I <em>do</em> know. Who spends more time with you?"</p><p>"What - it… that doesn't matter!"</p><p>"It does matter, Hermione!" he shouted, and she could hardly hear him over the blood roaring in her ears. Over the resounding thump of her heart. "I don't know what Astoria's favorite color is. I don't care how she takes her tea or if she even reads. I only <em>care</em> about any of that <em>for you</em>. Bloody two sugars and a splash of milk, if you're not drinking coffee. Nietzsche on your bookshelf and a bloody Goblin Wars book in that bag of yours!</p><p>I love you, Hermione! I love you. Bloody gods dammit, why can't you see it!"</p><p>"I can! I have seen it! But -"</p><p>"No buts! No. Please, fuck, Hermione, please! Just…" he stalled, his words catching in his throat as his now hoarse voice went soft. "...Just come with me."</p><p>"What… what are you even saying, Draco?"</p><p>"Come with me. Just-"</p><p>"Come where?" Hermione shouted suddenly. "We can't just <em>run away</em>. We're adults! This is real life! We can't just run away from it because we don't like the hand we've been dealt!"</p><p>"I want to give my hand back! I don't want to marry her," he wailed, sinking to his knees. "I… I don't want to live without you."</p><p>His head fell into his palm, and Hermione could see the obvious sobs wracking his body. Every step she took towards him drove the crack of her heart just a bit further towards shatter. Tears tumbled from her eyes as she stepped into him, and his shaking, hopeless hands gripped her thighs like she'd vanish if he didn't hold her.</p><p>It took everything in Hermione's power not to sink into his embrace when he glanced up, red cheeks as crimson as his tear-filled eyes. But she cupped his chin in both hands, making sure he couldn't turn away.</p><p>"You…" her voice cracked. "You'll never be without me, Draco."</p><p>His jaw quivered in her hands, and Hermione felt her heart shatter wholly when his face crumpled into deeper sadness. "She… she said I couldn't… I can't see you."</p><p>Hermione's entire body convulsed with jagged sobs at his words. Astoria <em>knew</em>. There was no other reason to forbid him from seeing Hermione. Astoria knew that they were in love. The next words were out of her mouth before she even had a chance to process them.</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>He leaned back suddenly, eyes laser-focused on hers through the tearful cloud shadowing both. "Wh - what?"</p><p>"Let's go. I hear Paris is nice on Val-"</p><p>She hadn't even finished her statement before he was on his feet, towering over her, lips crashing to hers with the most emotion-filled kiss she'd ever shared. His fingers threaded through her curls, her hands fisting in his shirt to keep him close. To hold this moment as if any second could make it disappear, vanish into nothing.</p><p>It was wrong. She knew it. She knew he knew it. But neither cared. All that mattered at that moment was the feel of their lips together and the hot swirl of their tears as their tongues danced.</p><p>"I love you, Hermione," he murmured against her lips between chaste kissing. "I love you. I love you."</p><p>His whisper sang like a mantra. A mantra she had desperately wanted to hear since the first moment they'd shared a book.</p><p>"I love you, too, Draco," she sighed, pulling back to fix her sights to his. "Go get some clothes and meet me back here in ten minutes."</p><p>Another chaste kiss, his hands cupping her cheeks so softly it was almost unbearable. "Ten minutes. I'll be back."</p><p>And with one final kiss, he was gone in a blaze of green.</p><p>Shakily, Hermione sank onto her knees and sobbed in the silence he left behind. She knew it had been wrong to lead him on. To make a promise that she couldn't keep, that she wasn't <em>ready</em> to keep.</p><p>Summoning her wand, she closed her eyes so tightly it hurt, and with a whispered charm, she locked her Floo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bookshop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rowdy laughter of children filled Hermione's ears, the gathered parents around her chuckling with delight. She had to admit that this storytime reader was better than the last, and all of the kids seemed to truly love him. Including her own daughter currently giggling and sloppily clapping her hands together, perched on her lap.</p>
<p>Rose Helen Granger, the curly-haired, brunette toddler that was spitting-image of Hermione herself. Save for her father's bright blue eyes that seared memory into Hermione's mind every time her daughter smiled widely. She was Hermione's pride and joy, her everything. Her reason for being and reason for continuing.</p>
<p>Rosie looked over her shoulder and pointed happily at the man acting like a dinosaur at the head of the room. Her happy giggling stretched a broad smile across Hermione's face. She nodded mirthfully, cherishing this time together before Rose turned back toward the man when he let out a fierce growl.</p>
<p>Hermione knew their time here was running short. Her daughter would start to show magical abilities soon, accidental or otherwise, if she possessed a core deep within. And their time in the Muggle world would have to dwindle, if not wane completely. They'd have to find a place to play and live and just… be, until she was old enough to control herself and her magic. Until she… </p>
<p>Hermione shivered slightly, trying to quell the tears at her daughter leaving on the Hogwarts Express. It wouldn't happen for nine years now, if at all, but somehow that thought was already all-consuming. Trying to push her thoughts away, she turned her attention back to the man now on all-fours. He truly was an expert at his craft. Storytime lingered, and before the book closed, Rose was sprawled awkwardly across Hermione's lap, dead asleep.</p>
<p>Sighing with relief at the sight, Hermione collected the small toddler in her arms, nesting her on a hip before bidding the other parents goodbye. Poor Rose had had an immensely difficult night, unable to fall asleep through some odd nightmares that plagued her. The quiet exhales of her breath on Hermione's neck were far more soothing than anything the curly-haired witch ever felt before.</p>
<p>But pushing open the door with her bum turned out to be the wrong way to exit her neighborhood's bookshop. She turned too quickly, nearly colliding with a man who had his hand outstretched for the door. Grimacing and hoping the jagged movement didn't wake her daughter, Hermione glanced up to silently apologize, but an audible gasp left her lips.</p>
<p>Standing before her was a man she hadn't seen in nearly three years. A man she had convinced to leave her flat and gather his things so they could run away. A man who she had, at one point, loved so consumingly she couldn't think of anyone else.</p>
<p>Draco's lips parted twice, eyes darting between Hermione and the sleeping Rose on her shoulder before he clapped his mouth shut tightly. His nostrils flared a few times, hand lingering awkwardly in the air before recognition donned on his face and he withdrew it quickly.</p>
<p>Hermione expected some sort of scratching retort. Some sort of argument that her daughter shouldn't hear. But when his lips separated again, he only breathed, "Ha - how old is she?"</p>
<p>"Just over two…"</p>
<p>His face was a muddled mixture of shock, aw, and understanding as he breathed again, "You were pregnant."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded, swallowing thickly. "Yes, I was."</p>
<p>They stood for a moment, both silent, eyes locked. Rose stirred and Hermione tensed, dreading the inevitable scream that would leave her daughter's lips. But she merely sighed, and Hermione heard herself do the same. Draco's gaze shifted to the toddler in her arms and stayed there for a long time before shifting back to hers.</p>
<p>There were a thousand questions in the grey-cerulean swirl of his eyes. A thousand thoughts he wanted to say but it was clear he couldn't find the words. And Hermione found herself grateful when he merely stepped aside.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Draco."</p>
<p>"It was… good to see you, Granger."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded, not letting the tears slowly forming in her eyes to show. She ducked her head and walked faster than she had in years to her and Rose's tiny flat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dinosaur Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinosaur man, as he had so affectionately been named, was back the next Wednesday storybook hour, and all the neighborhood children shrieked with glee when he appeared. It seemed this week was a puppet show reading, an elaborate one, and Hermione let Rose wander closer to the contraption he had set up. Sinking with pure exhaustion into a chair at the back of the room, she yawned.</p><p>Rose hadn't slept a full night, if even more than two hours, in over a week. Every night she awoken in screams, begging her mother to help her. She couldn't articulate what was wrong, and the Muggle doctors couldn't find any sort of ailment. And the endless nights of little sleep were grinding on Hermione's sensibilities.</p><p>All signs pointed to something magical, and the thought brought tears to her eyes. She'd have to go back into Wizarding London - for the first time in almost three years. But it would be worth it if her daughter could find any semblance of peace.</p><p>A roar of unabashed, youthful laughter rang through the tiny bookstore, and Hermione lifted her head. The kids were indeed enjoying the puppet show, but what nearly made her breathless was the flash of blond hair standing in the small room's doorway. A pair of piercing gray eyes were settled undeviatingly upon her and Hermione felt her throat close.</p><p>It was incredibly difficult to tear her gaze away from an image that played on repeat in the scant hours of sleep she managed, but she did. Just as her daughter waddled over and asked to be held. She thought she could feel his stare on her, on her daughter, as the puppet show continued. But when she glanced back, he was gone.</p><p>Just as she had the week before, Rose was sprawled across Hermione's lap, sleeping, by the end. With another nod to the parents around, Hermione collected her daughter and made for the door. </p><p>But a sight stopped her in her tracks. Draco was sitting on the bench before the window, pale blond hair glistening under the mid-afternoon summer sun. Inhaling one sharp breath, she pushed through the door. Every ounce of her wanted to run, but she shoved it away and stepped around him, sitting and adjusting Rose.</p><p>"You could have told me."</p><p>Hermione sighed, softly responding, "I hadn't even told Ron yet. I found out after the beach…"</p><p>He was silent for a long moment, Rose's soft grunt the only sounds between them. "He's in Wales with the Catapults?"</p><p>"He left," Hermione said quietly, and felt her gut turn in a knot. His fists tightened where they sat in his thigh.</p><p>"That's why you left London," he muttered through clenched teeth, and Hermione could hear a fire in his voice. "He abandoned you."</p><p>"He said he wasn't ready, and he left. He went…" </p><p>Rose stirred then, a whimper leaving her lips that made Hermione's heart sink. Moving quickly, she pulled the toddler from her shoulder and cradled her in her arms. Shaking her softly, Hermione said forcefully, "Rosie, wake up. Wake up. Mummy's here."</p><p>Her eyes flicked open quickly, the same panic etched in them that had been there every night this week. "Shh, it's okay. It's just a dream. I'm here."</p><p>Rose moved quickly, and Hermione drew her daughter close. The toddler buried her head in the crook of Hermione's neck with a silent sob. She felt her own tears welling, a soft, shuddered exhale passing her lips as she held her daughter tightly.</p><p>A moment later, a firm hand enclosed around her knee, and Hermione started. She'd forgotten Draco was beside her. Glancing at him was her undoing. Absolute worry littered his face and broke her hold around her sobs.</p><p>"Where do you live?" He asked softly. "Let me walk you home."</p><p>She led the way, his hand settled in the middle of her back reassuringly as they walked side by side. By the time they came upon her flat, both her and Rose's sobs had ebbed into quiet sniffles.</p><p>"Thank you, Draco," she murmured as they lingered on her building's stoop.</p><p>"You don't need to thank me…"</p><p>Rose stirred at the sound of his voice, head popping up briefly before she huffed and buried her head back into Hermione's neck.</p><p>"Rosie," Hermione chided, voice still thick with tears. "Say hello to Mr. Malfoy."</p><p>The toddler's hand lifted and waved, rather flailed, in the air wildly between them, and Draco merely chuckled.</p><p>"She's a bit shy around new people," Hermione conceded. "But… thank you, again. I should -"</p><p>He stepped forward once and placed a hand on her arm. "Granger, wait. Will… would you have dinner with me?"</p><p>Rose's head popped up at that with an eager smile on her face that made a genuine yet watery laugh escape Hermione's lips. "She loves dinner."</p><p>"Then she's invited, too," he said willingly, and a smirk she hadn't seen in far too long danced across his face.</p><p>Hermione felt a bubble of happiness, deep inside, trying to break through her dread. "Saturday?"</p><p>"It's a date. Ms. Rosie," he uttered smoothly to the toddler in her arms. "It was one of the greatest pleasures of my life to meet you."</p><p>Rose giggled and stuffed her head back into the crook of Hermione's neck. And Hermione couldn't breathe as Draco murmured something about an owl and walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Saturday Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Floo roared to life on Saturday morning, painting her sitting room and the hallway with a green tinge, it felt like a weight lifted from Hermione's shoulders. She didn't need to see who had just strolled through her hearth to feel relief - she knew. He came every Saturday morning to spend time with her and Rose.</p><p>"Where are my two favorite girls?" Harry Potter's voice called, and Rose's head popped up from her coloring book with a broad grin.</p><p>Crayons were left abandoned as Rose stumbled to her feet, throwing her hand out eagerly for Hermione to take it. The curly-haired witch only chuckled at the demanding miniature version of herself, vaulting to her feet before the toddler wandered too far away on her own.</p><p>Footsteps echoed down the hall before Harry appeared in Rose's bedroom door, hunched down with his fingers out like claws, face scrunched up. Roaring, "There they are!"</p><p>And he scuttled into the room, mockingly tickling Rose as she squealed, flailing like an animal caught in a cage. Harry scooped the toddler from the floor, spinning her like an aeroplane as Hermione watched on with a delighted, relieved smile. Rose's sharp laughter as Harry peppered fake kisses to her head was truly like music.</p><p>Harry nestled Rose on his hip, crossing the small room to pull Hermione into a hug, peppering kisses to the crown of her head, too. Rose's small hand wrapped around the back of Hermione's head, Harry's height making it a bit awkward, but the three stood in a short embrace just long enough to fill Hermione's heart with unmitigated love.</p><p>Harry pressed one more kiss to the top of Hermione's head, with ease, and pulled back. "Hey, 'Mione."</p><p>"Good morning, Harry," Hermione responded, offering her hands to Rose.</p><p>Rose glanced at her mother's hands and turned quickly, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and buried her face in his chest. The adults laughed, Hermione rocking her head with a smile.</p><p>"I'm no more than minced liver when uncle Harry is here," she chuckled. "Breakfast?"</p><p>"Sounds lovely," Harry responded, trailing Hermione from her daughter's room and to the small open kitchen.</p><p>Hermione flicked her wand, and the kitchen hummed to life, pots and pans clanging as they settled onto the stove. Rose clapped animatedly as the fridge opened, ingredients floating out and mixing into a bowl beside the burner that roared to life. Her daughter loved watching magic, and the notion always filled Hermione with happiness. Even if she didn't develop magic, she'd still have an appreciation for the unknown, the unusual. Something that would make her a better person as she aged.</p><p>The food was ready quickly, the luscious smell of drop scones filling her tiny flat. Harry was strapping Rose into her high chair when Hermione set their plates on her two-person dining table. He was the first to slather his pancakes in syrup, followed by Rose's pouting when she was offered none.</p><p>"These are delicious, 'Mione," Harry praised after tucking in, relenting and cutting a piece of his syrup scone off and feeding it to Rose.</p><p>"They're Molly's recipe," Hermione murmured, pushing her food around her plate. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know the answer, but with a bit of anxiousness, she asked, "Have you spoken to her?"</p><p>"No, none of them, outside of George and Ginny," he answered, and Hermione could hear the earnestness in his voice. "Gin misses you, ya know. She's just as mad at them as we are."</p><p>"I know… She's sent owls."</p><p>"She's just waiting for your Floocall."</p><p>"...Maybe," Hermione sighed.</p><p>She'd have to call on Ginny one day, and by the sound of it, George, too. But she still couldn't help the feeling of dread in her stomach when she thought back to months before Rose was born. When the Weasleys had turned their back on her, in favor of their son and brother.</p><p>But that was a problem for another day.</p><p>By the time Hermione and Harry were done eating, Rose had fallen asleep in her chair, head thrown back with her mouth wide.</p><p>"She's still not sleeping at night?" Harry sought as he flourished his wand to clear away the plates.</p><p>"No…" Hermione sighed, running a hand down her face. "She wakes up screaming every night. Only once did she sleep for more than four hours."</p><p>Harry rocked his head, reaching his hand across the table to wrap around Hermione's. "And the Muggle doctors?"</p><p>"Still nothing. They say she's a perfectly healthy two-year-old and it's just a bit of nightmares. But what does a toddler have to fear so vehemently?" Hermione sighed anew, shifting her gaze to her sleeping daughter at her side."...I think… No, I <em>know</em> that I'm going to have to go to Mungos. I can feel it. It's… it has to be something magical."</p><p>"You'll figure this out, 'Mione," Harry murmured, squeezing her hand. "We'll figure it out. What did you do differently to get her to sleep four hours?"</p><p>"Nothing…" Hermione whispered. "I've already gone over the day in my mind. Nothing unusual or different happened."</p><p>"Nothing?"</p><p>"Other than Draco showing up at the bookstore, nothing."</p><p>"Wait - did you... Draco?" Harry sputtered, his face holding absolute shock as his hand released Hermione's. So he hadn't told Theo then. "As in, ferret Draco Malfoy who told you he -"</p><p>"Yes, Harry, Draco Malfoy. We ran into one another - well I ran into him, really," Hermione said. "At the bookstore last week. He didn't say much, just asked how old Rose was…"</p><p>Harry's slow nod was all the confirmation Hermione needed to know he knew what she meant. She'd told him everything, years later, after Ron had abandoned her and her unborn child. About what she'd felt for Draco and that Valentine's Day that was seared into her subconscious.</p><p>"He came back this week, and we talked. Not long, and only about Ron before Rose started to have a nightmare. He walked me home, and… well, he's coming over later to cook Rosie and me dinner."</p><p>Harry's smile was broader than she expected when she glanced back up at him. "Never did I think I'd be so… happy that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have a second chance."</p><p>"It's not a second chance, Harry," Hermione scoffed, but something twisted in her stomach that she'd been trying to ignore since receiving Draco owl Wednesday night asking if it would be easiest to cook her dinner in her own home. "He's just -"</p><p>"Coming over to <em>your flat</em> to cook you and your daughter dinner. Sounds second chancie to me," Harry smirked. "I'm going to kill Theo. There's no way he didn't know about this."</p><p>"He may not-"</p><p>Rose jerked in her sleep suddenly and Hermione's words died with her heart thrusting into her throat. But rather than a loud scream ripping from her daughter's throat, the toddler settled, head lulling to the side. It took a long moment for Hermione's heart rate to settle again before she glanced at Harry. He wore an equally pained expression and his hand spanned the table again and enclosed around hers.</p><p>"Go take a shower or a nice long bath. I'll watch her and play with her when she wakes up," he said softly, winking. "You've got a date to get ready for."</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, huffing, "It's not a date, Harry Potter!"</p><p>"Tell yourself whatever you'd like," he laughed and waged his eyebrows with a cheeky grin. "Just make sure you shave."</p><p>Hermione merely rolled her eyes, even though she kissed Harry gratefully on the cheek before she wandered down the hallway to her room. She hadn't truly bathed in days, and the hot water washing away some of her stress was like pure bliss. And she did shave, but <em>not</em> because Draco Malfoy would be in her home tonight, but because <em>she</em> wanted to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A small bouquet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 1 of date night. It's pretty fluffy ngl.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose had awoken in a fit fifteen minutes into Hermione's bath. Harry had tried his hardest to soothe his screaming niece, but nothing, it seemed, would ebb whatever emotional ache the toddler felt.</p><p>She'd been crying on and off, shifting between loud wails and soft whimpers for nearly five hours now. She'd cried herself into a fitful slumber an hour back, which Hermione had been both fearful and grateful for. She'd used the time to finally change from her pajamas into something halfway presentable, throwing her hair into a knot atop her head. But Rose had woken with a start and had been weeping ever since.</p><p>Hermione glanced at the clock, grimacing as she hushed her daughter clutched in her arms. It was five minutes until five - when Draco was meant to arrive. He'd offered to come over earlier in the evening, assuming Rose went to sleep early and thus would eat dinner before. It had been a sweet thought, but now Hermione wished she'd declined the invite altogether.</p><p>Rose's sobs were nearly silent, driven by what Hermione assumed was mostly exhaustion over her last two weeks. Each small puff of sobbed breath on her neck was like a jagged little knife, reminding Hermione of her daughter's pain.</p><p>"Rosie, please," Hermione pleaded, bouncing the toddler on her hip as she slowly paced about her sitting room. "I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you. You know mummy is always here."</p><p>The doorbell rang precisely at five o'clock, and Hermione grimaced at Draco's punctuality. It appeared at least that much hadn't changed in the years since she'd last seen him. Rocking her head, she tried to slather on a welcoming smile as she hauled open the door.</p><p>The smile he wore faltered for a moment, flicking to concern as his gaze shifted to Rose's head buried in Hermione's shoulder, the toddler's sobs echoed out the doorway. But he recovered quickly, hauling two bouquets higher - one full-sized and an equally as beautiful smaller bundle that matches it almost perfectly. Hermione felt herself melt for a moment until Rose's soft whimper washed the emotion away.</p><p>"Good evening, Granger, Rosie," he said softly.</p><p>Hermione mouthed "<em>I'm sorry</em>" before she bounced Rose on her hip once more. "Rose, Mr. Malfoy is here. Can you say hello?"</p><p>To Hermione's utter surprise, her daughter sniffled and raised her head. And much to her even greater surprise, Rose nearly lunged from her arms, hands outstretched toward Draco as if he'd held her several times before. Hermione caught her before she tumbled to the floor, but the toddler wiggled with persistence, wailing as her hands grabbed toward the blond standing in the doorway.</p><p>"Rose! Rose, what has gotten into you?"</p><p>The toddler continued to struggle against Hermione's hold as Draco placed both bouquets in a bag at his feet that Hermione hadn't noticed. And with one fluid motion, his hands jutted out. With sincerity in both his eyes that met Hermione's and his tone, he said, "I don't mind if you don't."</p><p>Hermione couldn't believe the scene that played out before her. Somewhat reluctantly, she let Draco haul Rose into his arms. And when the small child threw herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck before burying her face there, Hermione felt a tad breathless. Even more breathless when he nestled her daughter on his hip, setting a hand on the back of her head to hush her.</p><p>"Can you?" He asked, nodding his head toward the bag at his feet. "The smaller one."</p><p>Hermione hadn't felt this dumbfounded in a very long time. Nodding absently, she pulled the small bundle of flowers from the bag. Before dropping it into his outstretched hand, she noticed the single white rose sitting in the middle. He mouthed, "<em>Rose not Rosie</em>?" in silent question, and Hermione merely nodded again, somewhat slack-jawed.</p><p>Her heart soared again when he winked at her and turned his head toward her daughter. "Rose, I've brought you a present. Would you like it?"</p><p>A soft sniffle echoed against his neck before Rose peaked an eye back toward Hermione. "It's okay, Rosie."</p><p>Rose sniffled again and pulled back from Draco's chest. He merely smiled, lifting the small bouquet to her. Hermione could swear she saw her daughter's cheeks redden slightly more, but what she noticed most of all was that her daughter was no longer crying. Her small hands left his neck and quickly enclosed around the flowers, drawing them to her chest.</p><p>Hermione was as enraptured as her daughter looked when she breathed, "What do you say, Rosie?"</p><p>Rose touched her fingertips to her chin before clutching the bouquet closer and laying her head back on his shoulder. Draco merely arched a brow in Hermione's direction.</p><p>"It means thank you."</p><p>"Ah," he hummed, bouncing Rose. "You are very welcome, Ms. Rose. I wonder, though. Do you think your mum will let me come inside now?"</p><p>Heat flared on Hermione's cheeks as she realized he hadn't yet set foot into her flat. "I'm sorry! Of course, come in, Draco."</p><p>"Can you grab the bag?"</p><p>Hermione nodded as he stepped inside, Rose still nestled in his hip clutching her bouquet. Somewhat clumsily, she hauled the paper bag from the ground, trying to ignore the second bundle of flowers she assumed were likely for her. By the time she'd set the load on the counter, Rose's hand was outstretched for her.</p><p>Hermione pulled her daughter back into her arms, trying to hide the crimson on her cheeks as she and Draco's hands slid against one another. But it was absolutely impossible. Rose didn't waste a moment before pointing toward the floor, and some small bit of Hermione felt affronted.</p><p>But she truly couldn't complain as she set her <em>not-crying</em> toddler on shaky legs onto the carpeted floor. Rose clutched the small bouquet in her arms as she waddled across the sitting room to a pile of toys and slowly began tinkering. Hermione watched her for a moment in absolute relief, though it was tinged with a hint of confusion.</p><p>By the time she turned back to Draco, he was already unpacking the ingredients for a spaghetti dinner onto her small kitchen counter.</p><p>"I'd planned a much more elaborate way to offer you both the flowers," he laughed softly, pulling a bottle of wine from the bag.</p><p>Hermione's responding laugh was just as delicate. "Nothing goes as planned with a toddler. But… it was lovely of you. Rose and I don't need elaborate."</p><p>"You don't need it, but you deserve it," he said simply, folding the now empty bag and setting it aside. He pulled the larger bouquet into his hands, offering it to her with a smile that he'd only shared with her, that made the blood pulse deeper behind her ears more than his statement already had. "Exactly the same as Rose's, except for the rose."</p><p>Her rose was indeed a different color. She couldn't really breathe entirely through the small lump in her throat as she took the flowers into her hands. Beautiful carnations and peonies bloomed around a single red rose—beauty, courage, respect, passion… and love.</p><p>"They're…" she started, swallowing as he smirked. "They're beautiful. Thank you. And… and thank you for bringing them for Rose, as well."</p><p>"She really seemed to like them," he laughed. "And me."</p><p>Hermione nodded. "That was unexpected, I assure you."</p><p>He chuckled again, and Hermione found herself savoring the sound. She'd forgotten the way his laugh sounded, gruff yet nearly angelic. "I'm not so hideous, am I?"</p><p>"No!" She blurted too loudly and squeaked in embarrassment when he laughed aloud. "No... She just doesn't typically take to people so quickly."</p><p>He only smirked again, winking. "Pots and pans?"</p><p>"Lower left cabinet. Can I help with anything?"</p><p>"No," he said plainly, opening her cabinet to pull out the pots and pans she'd confiscated from her parents' house. "I promised you a home-cooked meal, and that's what you shall get. You needn't lift a finger other than to point me to things I need."</p><p>Hermione's heart skipped a few beats when he stood, shifting to fill her largest pot with water. "Okay…"</p><p>"Uh, Granger," he chuckled from the sink in the island counter overlooking the sitting room, jerking his head behind Hermione.</p><p>And Hermione felt an uneasy laughter bubble in her throat when she turned. Rose was sleeping face-first on a book on the opposite side of the room, one arm clenched around her bouquet and the other hand holding a toy train Harry had gifted her for Christmas.</p><p>"Like mother like daughter," Draco chuckled, and Hermione joined him.</p><p>"I suppose I should take her to bed."</p><p>Though she laughed, Hermione felt worry build in her gut as she strolled across the sitting room and took her daughter in her arms. Rose stirred, eyes fluttering open as Hermione pulled her up. She whined, hand grabbing toward the abandoned bouquet on the floor.</p><p>Hermione summoned it with a whispered spell, letting Rose clutch it as they wandered down the hall. Her daughter was already asleep again by the time she deposited her in bed, kissing her softly. But the sight of her daughter nestled deeply in her bed, clutching the small bouquet, did manage to stretch a smile across Hermione's face as she grabbed the Muggle baby monitor and wandered back toward her… toward Draco.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Honesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay, date night part two got a little angsty but OF COURSE IT DID, ITS ME. But I hope you enjoy it. 🖤 Update schedule shumpdate schedule 🤷♀️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Hermione reemerged into her sitting room, one of her tall stemmed wine glasses was sitting on her island countertop filled with a deep red wine. Draco stood before her stove, slowly pushing uncooked pasta noodles into water that he must have boiled with his wand. When he noticed her presence, he winked, nodding toward the glass.</p><p>"For you. Everything go alright in there?" He questioned as all the noodles disappeared below the waterline.</p><p>Hermione sank into one of her island stools, setting the baby monitor beside the glass of wine before pulling it into her hand. "Surprisingly well. She hardly stirred when I put her to sleep. But she wouldn't let go of her bouquet."</p><p>He laughed softly, opening a can of marinara sauce and dumping it into a smaller saucepan. Flicking his head again, he asked, "What's that?"</p><p>"A baby monitor," Hermione offered, sipping a bit of her wine. She nearly groaned at how good it tasted but merely breathed deeply before continuing. "Sort of like a Muggle walkie-talkie. I can hear her when I'm not in the room."</p><p>"Why would you need to hear her?"</p><p>"Well…" Hermione started quietly, taking another long sip from her wine. "She's been waking up screaming and crying recently. It's been a very long three weeks."</p><p>Acknowledgment settled on his features as he stirred the noodles. "That's what happened Wednesday?"</p><p>"Yes. I've taken her to several Muggle doctors, and they all seem to think she's having nightmares."</p><p>"Why would a two-year-old possibly have nightmares?"</p><p>"Exactly!" Hermione agreed, throwing her hand up in agreement before she sighed. "I have an appointment with a specialist on Tuesday in… Well, at Mungo's."</p><p>He must have heard the hesitation in her voice because he lifted a brow. "Why do you say it like that?"</p><p>"I haven't been back to Wizarding London since Ron left. I moved here just after and never intended to go back."</p><p>"It was a bit shocking to learn that you'd run -" he flinched slightly, almost imperceptibly, but Hermione saw his shoulders tense. "I mean -"</p><p>"It's fine…" she murmured, shoulders sagging some. "I did run away. It felt… easier. Just to remove myself from the entire situation."</p><p>"What truly did happen between you and Weasley?" He asked quietly, dumping the pot of noodles over a strainer. "I asked Theo, but he wouldn't tell me. Neither would Blaise."</p><p>Hermione glanced down at her wine, swirling it and watching it coat the glass, slowly seeping back to settle.</p><p>"When I told him I was pregnant, he just... freaked out. We got into a massive fight. I… I couldn't understand why he wasn't happy. He'd just asked about engagement rings. But he said he hadn't meant to propose any time soon, only in the future. And that he wasn't ready to be a father.</p><p>When he told his family why we separated… he told them I'd cheated and gotten pregnant with another man. I couldn't believe they actually <em>believed</em> him. After everything… I thought… I just assumed they'd know me better, that I'd never…"</p><p>She paused, trying to clear the lump that was slowly building in her throat. "It's fine that Ron didn't love me, truly. It hurt, but what hurt more was that he didn't even give her a chance - his own daughter. Didn't even stay around to see his daughter born or to name her. To see her crawl for the first time or help when she was sick. He didn't even give her a chance to have a father. <em>That's</em> what hurt the most."</p><p>Hermione looked at Draco then, and his face was stern, unreadable. But his intense gaze said more than any smile or frown could. He was livid. Livid for her, livid for the life that had been ripped from her before it had ever really had a chance.</p><p>He moved with purpose, the meal he'd been cooking forgotten as he round the counter and turned her stool. He stepped into her, in between her knees, and his nearness made a wave of emotion crash against Hermione's soul. Tears tumbled from her eyes as he enveloped her, arms strong yet delicate, forgiving as she cried into his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he murmured, running a hand down her curls.</p><p>"It's -" she huffed, trying to breathe through the tears she'd held in far too long.</p><p>"Shh," he muttered, another hand running down her curls.</p><p>And Hermione let herself melt into him, hands moving to clutch the back of his shirt as she sobbed. She'd held this in for so long. Harry had tried to get her to feel it, to release the pain, but she'd always refused. But whatever shield she had tried to erect around herself came crumbling down with one touch of a hand she hadn't truly realized she'd missed.</p><p>He simply held her as she cried for longer than she would have liked until she pulled back, more embarrassed than sad.</p><p>"I'm -" she sniffled. "I'm sorry. I've ruined -"</p><p>His hand cupped her cheek, the other falling to her waist to hold her tightly. "You have nothing to apologize for, Granger. Absolutely <em>nothing</em>."</p><p>Hermione chanced a glace up, and his lips were still hardened, set in a thin line. But his eyes were glassy, sorrowful.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Granger. I'm sorry he left you to fend for yourself. I'm sorry he was so absolutely selfish that he couldn't put aside his own idiocy to see the beauty in the life that fate handed him… with you. With her. You didn't deserve that."</p><p>"Thank you," Hermione whispered, trying to quell her tears.</p><p>They were silent for a lingering moment, eyes locked. Draco's face softened as his thumb brushed along her cheek, her jaw, as whatever words they both wanted to say passed silently between them.</p><p>"I didn't mean to make you cry," he offered, a thumb brushing against her cheek as he washed away a tear.</p><p>"You didn't… I - I've held that in for much too long. You've been - you <em>are</em> being fantastic."</p><p>"Reserve that judgment until after you've tried my cooking," he said, a slight laugh filling his tone as he lifted her chin. Smirking, he held her gaze.</p><p>Hermione's laugh was a touch watery. "You look like such a professional in the kitchen. I'm sure it's delicious."</p><p>"Mother has spent every evening since Wednesday teaching me to make this," he replied honestly with mirth on his lips, and Hermione felt a touch empty when he stepped away from her. "I promise you that it was one hell of a journey."</p><p>"Your mother? Does she know -"</p><p>"That I asked her to teach me for you? Absolutely," he said simply, without hesitation.</p><p>Hermione felt a touch more breathless as he withdrew his wand with a flourish toward the kitchen. Plates clattered softly as the spaghetti plated itself and floated to the table. Tall candles appeared between the plates, sparking to life and casting a soft glow as the lights dimmed.</p><p>He turned back with a radiant yet soft smile, taking the last breath from her lungs as he loft a hand out to her. "Shall we?"</p><p>She smiled, wiping away the lingering wetness on her cheeks. Sliding her hand against Draco's, she let herself be walked to her own table, sitting as he pulled out her chair. Their conversation over dinner was… effortless. As if no time had passed since they'd last seen one another. As if… as if nothing had happened between them.</p><p>She was hesitant, a small feeling of guilt still settled in her gut from so many years past, but Hermione let herself laugh. Let herself savor the smile that stayed on his lips as she talked about her daughter. As they spoke of his career and his mother. As the bottle of wine slowly disappeared and the sun set.</p><p>Hermione yawned, trying to hide it behind a hand as their wine disappeared. But Draco noticed. Standing, he offered her his palm anew, and she graciously accepted. He guided her toward her sofa, and when they sat, his thigh pressed against hers.</p><p>Sighing, she sank into the cushions, relishing the heat he offered. And when his hand fell to her thigh, she sighed softly.</p><p>"Well, your mother should be proud," Hermione murmured, eyes fluttering closed as she tried to stifle another yawn. "Dinner was excellent."</p><p>Draco chuckled softly. "I'll ensure she knows."</p><p>Hermione turned her head, laying it against the sofa's back. When her eyes fluttered open, his eyes were already scanning her features. Slowly, lazily.</p><p>"Draco… I'm -" Hermione's words caught in her throat when he smiled lazily.</p><p>"I've had a wonderful time tonight, Hermione."</p><p>The sweet sound of her name floating into the air made a nearly silent shudder pass her lips. And when his eyes flicked to her lips, she couldn't stifle the deep yawn that overtook her. With a deep sigh, her head fell to his shoulder.</p><p>"You should get some sleep, Granger," he murmured, squeezing her thigh. "You're exhausted."</p><p>"I'm okay… I'm fine. I'm -"</p><p>"Shh," he hushed, head falling onto hers.</p><p>"I'm so sorry…" Hermione whispered. "I'm so sorry for what I did. I - I was so awful to you, Draco… I'm so sorry. It was so wrong of me."</p><p>And the rhythmic motion of his thumb on her thigh slowly lulled her into a deep sleep.</p><p>She awoke the next morning in her bed, Rose's eyes peering over the edge. She still clutched her bouquet in one arm, the other hand crawling over the bed, pulling Hermione's bedspread. Pulling Rose into her lap with a yawn, she scooted up against her headboard. Rosie snuggled in closer, and Hermione kissed the top of her head as she held her daughter close.</p><p>It took a moment for her sleep to clear from her mind before she realized the sun streamed through her curtains and her daughter had slept through the night.</p><p>"Did you sleep well, Rosie?" Hermione murmured, a real sense of relief washing over her when her daughter nodded and snuggled closer.</p><p>Glancing toward the clock on her nightstand, a smile crossed her lips as her eyes fell upon the table's newest addition. A note sat leaned against a vase that held her bundle of flowers, her name etched across the front in a very familiar scrawl.</p><p>Hermione pulled the letter from its envelope, pulling Rose closer. And she couldn't help but smile as she read the words he had left her with.</p><p>
  <em>Hermione -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You do not need to apologize to me. If anyone should apologize, it is me to you. You did nothing wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had a wonderful evening, and I hope you did, too. If you need company after Rose's appointment on Tuesday or just someone to talk to, I'm only an owl away. Or Floo, because now that I write that, I don't remember hearing or seeing an owl. Anyway…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PS: there's a charm to turn anything into a stuffed animal if she doesn't let the flowers go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Draco</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Saint Mungo's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm lawless, I'm uncouth! I hate update schedules and I'll cry if I want to!</p><p>A wild ex-girlfriend appears. And we get a possible answer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, as always, I don't have a beta here. Just rolling through this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humming.</p><p>Bloody <em>humming</em>. The light overhead in the much too sterile Saint Mungo's waiting room had been humming <em>loudly</em> since Hermione had arrived over twenty minutes ago. Sighing, she shifted Rose to her opposite knee, softly bouncing her foot against the polished floor.</p><p>She'd arrived early, but her appointment time had passed minutes back. But the wait was worth it; the annoying hum was worth it if they could offer any answers that would help her daughter sleep through the night. After sleeping all night Saturday, Rose had only managed half a night on Sunday and even less on Monday.</p><p>Luckily she'd stopped crying minutes before Hermione had stepped through the Floo to Mungo's. But when someone Hermione didn't know had approached, thanking her for everything she'd done in life, trying to carry on a stiff conversation, Rose had slowly started to cry again. The stranger had taken the hint, but it left Rose tired, irritable, sniffling, and clutching the now stuffed bouquet on her lap as a familiar head of thin blonde hair appeared from behind the double door.</p><p>Hermione felt her stomach flip at how deeply pursed the thin lips of Astoria Greengrass were as she lifted her head from the clipboard she held. Sparkling yet narrowed hazel eyes fell onto Hermione, scanning down to her lap and back up, a perfectly manicured eyebrow arching.</p><p>"Granger."</p><p>The icy chill of Astoria's voice was somewhat expected. Sighing, Hermione gathered Rose in her arms, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Rose encircled her arms around her mother's neck, laying her head on the woman's shoulder.</p><p>"Astoria," Hermione greeted quietly as she approached.</p><p>"Follow me, please," was the woman's only response.</p><p>Neither spoke as Hermione trailed her one-time acquaintance down the sterile halls of Saint Mungos. And it wasn't until Hermione was seated in a consultation room, Rose clinging to her and refusing to lift her head, that Astoria looked at her again. Hermione's heart clenched at the gleam of disdain in her eyes.</p><p>"We'll just start with a bit of general information about your daughter, Ms. Granger."</p><p>Hermione flinched at the formality. They had been friends at one point, albeit not the greatest of friends. But she understood Astoria's coldness. She truly did. If Draco had been at her house on Saturday evening, cooking her and her daughter dinner, he certainly hadn't married Astoria. And the witch likely assumed it was Hermione's fault.</p><p>"Of course," Hermione nodded.</p><p>Astoria pulled a quill from almost out of thin air, pulling her clipboard up. "Name?"</p><p>"Rose Helen Granger."</p><p>Astoria's eyebrow twitched at her response, but she noted it without comment. "Birthdate?"</p><p>"25th, August 2002."</p><p>The twitch of Astoria's jaw was unmistakable, as was the slight flare of her nostrils and the ever-growing disdain in her eyes as she measured and weighed Rose. But it was the next question that passed her lips that showed her true feelings - livid and scorned.</p><p>"And her <em>father</em>?"</p><p>The look in Astoria's eyes as she scanned Rose was all too apparent. She thought Rose was Draco's daughter. "I - I don't think that's pertinent."</p><p>"It is <em>highly</em> pertinent information, Ms. Granger," Astoria said with finality, stone-cold eyes locking with hers. "For genealogy."</p><p>"I'll - "</p><p>But Hermione was cut off as another Healer burst into the room, red-faced and smiling. The woman nodded eagerly to Astoria. "Ah, excellent, you're already here, Healer Flint."</p><p><em>Flint</em>? Hermione glanced back to Astoria, who merely nodded at the new Healer's statement. She saw it then, sitting on Astoria's left ring finger, the blazing emerald that almost seemed to shimmer in the overhead light. So she had married. Then why -</p><p>"Good morning, Ms. Granger!" The cheerful voice pulled her gaze to the Healer now perched on a wheeled stood before her. "My name is Healer Bishop. It's truly an honor to meet you."</p><p>The woman extended an eager hand, and Hermione shook it, shifting Rose a bit to do so. Rose promptly buried her head back into Hermione's neck. "It's nice to meet you, too."</p><p>"I do wish I had time to simply chat this morning, but somehow I always find my schedule completely overbooked. So we'll get right to it if that's okay?" Hermione nodded when she paused. "Excellent. This is -"</p><p>"Rose," Astoria finished.</p><p>"Rose. What a lovely name," Healer Bishop said directly to the toddler in Hermione's arms, who peeked out at her name being spoken before glancing back to Hermione. "And what brought Ms. Rose here today?"</p><p>"She's woken almost every night for nearly a month in terror. Screaming and crying, and I cannot seem to calm her. Nothing I do seems to help."</p><p>"I see," Healer Bishop said quietly. "Uncommon, even in magical children."</p><p>Hermione sagged a touch, thankful for at least a bit of acknowledgment. "The Muggle doctors say she'll grow out of it -"</p><p>"That may not be the case," Healer Bishop mused. "Waking in terror at such a young age is concerning. So it is good you have brought her in. Would you mind if we ran a few scans? Just a few that Muggle doctors don't have the ability to run."</p><p>Hermione noted her sly smile and nearly wanted to roll her eyes. "Of course."</p><p>Hermione nearly had to pry Rose's arms from around her neck. Cooing that it was alright, that no one would hurt her here, she placed her daughter in her lap. She tried to turn back away, clutching her flowers tighter, when the Healer rolled her stool closer.</p><p>"Hello, Ms. Rose," Healer Bishop said. "That is a lovely bundle of flowers."</p><p>Rose clutched the stuffed flowers closer, but Hermione felt her relax slightly as the Healer smiled. And surprisingly, the toddler touched her fingers to her chin quickly without prodding from her mother. Hermione felt a touch of pride.</p><p>Healer Bishop quirked an eyebrow at that but merely nodded and offered, "You are very welcome. Would you mind if I used my wand to try and figure out how to make you feel better?"</p><p>Rose didn't say anything, glancing over her shoulder up and Hermione. Hermione merely nodded, and Rose echoed her movements. When Healer Bishop's magic washed over them, Hermione tried to make sense of the lines and charts that appeared around her daughter.</p><p>Healer Bishop's voice was slightly shocking after the long silence. "Does she speak?"</p><p>"...No. She can. She has in the past made noise as if she were speaking. But she hasn't… and it's like she refuses since her nightmares began."</p><p>Healer Bishop hummed, eyes darting over the magic surrounding Rose's head. Hermione felt her chest grow tight, watching the Healer's eyes sift through what seemed like a never-ending stream of information. The longer the silence lingered, the more uncomfortable she grew.</p><p>Rose began to squirm in her lap, and the movement drew Healer Bishop's gaze back to them. She looked perplexed for a moment but sighed, taking off her glasses and leaning forward on her stool. The movement showed her hesitation and uneasiness thrust into Hermione's throat.</p><p>"Ms. Granger, I believe your daughter may be a Seer," she mused, looking at Rose.</p><p>Hermione recoiled slightly as if she'd been hit, face scrunching with shock or distaste; she wasn't sure. "A - a Seer? You're sure?"</p><p>"Possibly," Healer Bishop said, and the word did little to soothe Hermione. "But the only way we will be able to tell is if we monitor her during her visions. Which, based on what you have told us, I believe are happening in her sleep. If you are able, staying the night here tonight may be the best option. The sooner we monitor her, the sooner we can confirm or deny my suspicions."</p><p>Hermione stammered slightly in response, eyes wide. "Of - of course. We can stay tonight."</p><p>"I think that is a wise decision. Healer Flint can get everything scheduled, and you can head home to prepare yourself. Bring anything you may need for the night over."</p><p>"Of course," Hermione nodded, still slightly dazed at the prospect her daughter may be a Seer settled in her mind.</p><p>Healer Bishop bid them goodbye, leaving Hermione with a knot in her throat as Astoria provided her precise instructions on what to bring and when to return. And when Hermione headed to the Floo, her daughter clutched in her arms, the green flames deposited them in the familiar sitting room of Harry Potter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Theo Nott</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You wanted anotha one?! Okay :) have everything my muse is throwing at me.</p><p>Here's Theo! We learn a little bit more about Draco.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hermione?"</p><p>The voice that floated through Grimmauld Place's sitting room wasn't that of her best friends when Hermione emerged on the other side. When her mind settled slightly, she opened her eyes; they landed on the somewhat worried face of Theodore Nott as he moved quickly to her side.</p><p>"Theo, hi." Hermione welcomed the kiss he pressed to her cheek, as did Rose when he planted one on the top of her head.</p><p>He glanced over her face again, brow furrowing further. Evidently, her face showed the confusion still roiling in her mind, her gut. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Yes - well…" she paused, sighing as Rose shifted and held out her arms to Theo. "Well, no. No, actually, it's not really. Is Harry here?"</p><p>Theo happily lifted Rose from Hermione's hip, pulling the toddler in for a hug. "He's out of town on Auror business. Can I get you a cup of tea?"</p><p>"That would be lovely."</p><p>Theo nodded and withdrew his wand. A quick flourish and Hermione heard rattling in the kitchen. And a moment later, a plethora of toys floated down the stairs before gates slid into place to block the exits. Rose squealed happily, wriggling in Theo's arms, asking to be put down. The sound of her daughter's laughter as Theo nuzzled her was the most soothed Hermione had felt all day.</p><p>As Rose waddled to the stack of toys Harry and Theo had purchased for their home, Hermione sank onto the sofa. Tea floated from the kitchen seconds later and met Theo as he dropped onto the cushion beside her.</p><p>"So?" He asked, pouring them both a cup with one sugar.</p><p>Hermione sighed and accepted her cup. "I just left Saint Mungo's."</p><p>"Ah," Theo mused. "I'd heard you had an appointment today. How did it go?"</p><p>"Other than Astoria being my assistant Healer and giving me the coldest shoulder in existence?" Theo's reaction was precisely how Hermione pictured it: teacup frozen on midair, mouth gaped, eyes wide. "Dreadful."</p><p>"I didn't know she moved to Mungo's…" Theo grimaced, setting the cup back onto the saucer on the coffee table. "What did they say about Rose?"</p><p>"...that - that they think she's a Seer. Or they believe she is. We're to spend the night tonight so they can monitor her."</p><p>"Well, shit…" he paused for a moment, eyes glancing over to Rose, who still had her bouquet clutched in her arm as she mulled over her toys. "That's certainly a development…"</p><p>"I don't even believe in Divination, and the universe has given me a Seer as a child?" She, too, set her teacup down. "What did I do to deserve this?"</p><p>His gaze lingered before he turned back to Hermione with a stern expression. "I doubt that this is some sort of punishment for <em>you</em>."</p><p>Hermione signed again, embarrassment coloring her features as she glanced at her daughter. "Of course it's not… Rose is wonderful; she's perfect. I just… I'd like a break, too, you know?"</p><p>"It's hard, I know." Theo set a reassuring hand on her knee, squeezing tightly. "But Harry and I will be with you both. Whatever you need. And true Seers are rare. Trust Hermione Granger to birth the first Seer of the century."</p><p>Rose chuckled just as Hermione did, pushing her stuffed bouquet on the back of a train set. She and Theo watched her daughter play for a long silent moment, shifting the bouquet to be the center of all her childhood focus.</p><p>Theo laughed quietly. "New toy?"</p><p>"Draco gave them to her, actually."</p><p>Theo's grin broadened as his gaze swept back to Hermione. "So he went all out for your date then?"</p><p>"Harry told you about our date?"</p><p>"He didn't need to," Theo admitted. "I'm fairly certain Draco Apparated here the instant he saw you in that bookshop. Said he'd found something much better than that first edition he'd been searching for." Theo grinned when Hermione's face heated. "He did break our rule, but I suppose he knew you weren't here."</p><p>Hermione furrowed her brows. "Rule?"</p><p>"He's, uh -" Theo grimaced slightly, and Hermione realized he'd let slip something he likely wasn't meant to. "Well, he's not allowed here. Or to visit unannounced, at least. We normally hang out at his flat."</p><p>"What -" but confusion stopped her words for a moment. "Why wouldn't he be allowed here?"</p><p>Theo sighed, scooting back into the couch. "Harry and I agreed long ago that we wanted you to feel comfortable here because… because you had nowhere else to go. After your parents and then Ron and the Weasleys, we wanted you to have at least one place outside of your home you felt free to visit or call on without worry."</p><p>Hermione felt the bubble of tears that had been threatening to overflow since she'd left Saint Mungo's finally burst. She tried to sob silently, but her first breath was as jagged as a knife. Theo moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She sank into the warmth he offered, utterly relieved to have someone so caring, so willing in not only she and Rose's lives but Harry's too.</p><p>A moment later, a small hand tapped on her knee in an off rhythm, drawing her watery eyes open. Rose was standing worried before her with her bouquet lifted in offering. Hermione wiped her tears quickly, slathering on a false smile as she pulled her daughter into her lap. The toddler snuggled into her, and Hermione savored the carefree affection, her warmth.</p><p>"He…" she began quietly as Theo shifted away. "He agreed to that?"</p><p>"Reluctantly. I'm fairly certain Draco thought Harry hated him for months or that it was some weird S.E.X. thing." Hermione huffed a watery laugh at that. "He didn't know the whole truth. But he understands now why we did it."</p><p>She only nodded in response. "So that's why he was there? Looking for a first edition book? I… I sort of thought someone had told him where to find me."</p><p>"Oh no. And he was quite put out with me for not telling him. But I made an agreement with Harry I wouldn't speak of you to him and vise versa after -"</p><p>"Draco told you about that night?"</p><p>"He's my best friend. He tells me everything," Theo said quietly. "Though, I don't think he ever intended to tell me he loved you. Got a bit too loose-lipped when he drank too much of that Muggle tequilas."</p><p>"It's just tequila," Hermione chuckled, an image of a tequila-drunken Draco Malfoy hanging on Theo's shoulder popping into her mind.</p><p>Rose wiggled to get down then, and Hermione set her on the floor. "He came here when he couldn't get back to your flat. He said he pounded on your door for fifteen minutes…"</p><p>Another stiff nod. Hermione had never talked about this with anyone but Harry, and she thought she never would. It felt a bit freeing yet odd. "He did…"</p><p>"I could barely keep him calm. I didn't know why at the time, and he refused to tell me. And before I could agree to go with him, Harry got home. And he -"</p><p>Hermione sighed as the pieces of that night all fell into place. She hadn't known why Harry had shown up, but she should have. "He came to make sure I was okay."</p><p>Theo hummed in affirmation. "But he came home when he got there and -"</p><p>"Ron…" Theo only nodded again, pulling his cup of tea to his lips.</p><p>"Astoria is married to Marcus Flint?" Hermione sought, a niggling of guilt building. "What-what happened?"</p><p>"It's not my story to tell, so I won't share it all. But the first month after that night…" he trailed off with a sip of his tea. "It wasn't pretty. I don't think he stayed sober for longer than waking up and summoning a liquor bottle every day. Astoria went to his flat to find him."</p><p>He paused with another grimace. "Astoria's mother broke off their marriage contract a few days later. It wasn't pretty, but they managed to keep everything from the public." He shrugged. "Narcissa wasn't pleased with the arrangement to begin with. She wanted Lucius to dissolve the contract after the war, but from what I'm led to believe, he refused.</p><p>It took a long time to calm him down off the edge. And I hover between regret and gratefulness that I didn't help him right away get to you that day."</p><p>Hermione just stared at her abandoned teacup as shame and guilt saturated everything she was. "Why?"</p><p>"I've watched you both suffer so greatly over the past three years. Hell, longer than that, really. When you could have been together. Should have been together. We all knew it; Astoria knew it. I think Weasley was the only one who didn't."</p><p>"Maybe I should have listened to my heart sooner…" Hermione murmured. "And not spend three years with Ron when I knew I loved Draco. I could have saved so much hurt…"</p><p>"But I also don't regret it," Theo added quietly, nodding toward Rose. "Because then you wouldn't have her. My beautiful, smart, vivacious goddaughter would have never come into this world had you not stayed with Weasley. It's an all-around shit situation. But she makes it worth it."</p><p>Hermione felt a wave of pride wash over her at his words, glancing to her daughter, who was slowly nodding off as she laid with a toy plane on top of her bouquet. "She does."</p><p>Both Theo and Hermione broke into giggles when Rose's head bobbed and lightly smacked into the ground. Rose sat up flustered for a moment, eyes bleary as she glanced around the room.</p><p>"We should go," Hermione said. "She's not allowed to sleep until tonight.</p><p>Theo merely nodded, but he vaulted from the couch and toward Rose, who squealed with excitement. She wasn't quick enough to escape him, and he tickles her relentlessly for a moment before scooping her into his arms. She whined when her bouquet remained on the floor, but Theo scooped it up with all the flare Hermione knew he held before he deposited her in Hermione's outstretched arms.</p><p>Theo guided them toward the Floo but held the powder box back a moment, meeting her gaze with a seriousness that he only held in the deepest of moments. "Hermione… I know I may not have a place to say this or any right… but please don't hurt him again. I know you are dealing with a lot, with Rose and all, but… please."</p><p>Hermione could only nod at the look on his face.</p><p>"I'll tell Harry when he gets home about your appointment. He'll probably be there moments later."</p><p>Hermione smiled at that. "You're probably right. Thank you, Theo. For everything."</p><p>"Anything for my two favorite girls."</p><p>He leaned in and pressed a kiss to both of their foreheads and dropped the handful of Floo powder down. It was challenging to keep Rose awake until they returned to Saint Mungo's, but nothing compared to being unable to wake her daughter when she whimpered that night, magic whirling around her as she screamed and awoke in tears.</p><p>Hermione crawled into her tiny hospital bed beside her, and both cried themselves to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Confirmation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a bit of confirmation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The creaking of the consultation room door echoed in the early morning silence. Hermione quietly groaned as she rose, glancing over her shoulder into a pair of bright emerald green eyes.</p><p>"You're awake," Harry whispered.</p><p>Hermione nodded but put her finger on her lips. Rose stirred in her arms but managed to stay asleep. Sighing, she kissed her daughter's forehead and uncurled herself from around the toddler. Harry stepped silently across the polished floor and sank into one of the guest chairs.</p><p>"I just got her back to sleep," Hermione whispered, running her hands down her sleep-deprived face.</p><p>Hermione can hear the frown on his response. "Long night then?"</p><p>"I'm not sure I actually slept." Hermione rubbed the heels of her hands onto her eyes before she cracked them open. Harry's blurry figure materialized, holding out a cuppa as a smile worked across his face. Hermione's shoulders sagged with relief. "Bless you, Harry Potter."</p><p>"Figured you were going to need it. How many times did she wake up?"</p><p>"Four…" Hermione took a large sip of her coffee, glancing over her shoulder at Rose. "It took her two hours to fall back asleep after the last one."</p><p>"I know it was hard," Harry murmured. "But hopefully, this will be the last time."</p><p>"Did Theo tell you?"</p><p>He nodded somewhat grimly. "Yes, he did. A Seer… I certainly didn't see that coming."</p><p>"I read a bit -"</p><p>Harry's laugh interrupted her. "Of course you did."</p><p>Hermione huffed almost soundlessly, rolling her eyes, but she smiled slightly nonetheless. "I <em>read</em> a bit, though not much, before we came yesterday while Rose watched The Lion King. Sight is hereditary."</p><p>His brow furrowed. "The Weasleys?"</p><p>"Has to be…" she whispered with a nod.</p><p>A soft knock rapped on the door then, Healer Bishop's voice floating through the small crack as it opened. "May we come in?"</p><p>"Yes," Hermione answered.</p><p>She rose slowly, withdrawing her wand to cast a silent <em>Muffliato</em> to allow her daughter a few more minutes of sleep, hopefully. Healer Bishop <em>and</em> Healer Flint walked through the door a moment later. And the apparent shock on Harry's face let her know that Theo hadn't shared that bit of information.</p><p>Healer Bishop beamed at the sight of Harry Potter in the visitor's chair. She at least had the decency to greet Hermione first, even though she barely looked at her. "Ms. Granger, good morning. Mr. Potter, it's such a pleasure to meet you. My name is Halley Bishop."</p><p>Harry stood and shook the woman's hand, nodding to Astoria, who still wore a somewhat sour expression. "It is nice to meet you, as well, Healer Bishop."</p><p>The women seemed to deflate at Harry's formality. "What brings you here today?"</p><p>Hermione arched a brow at the way her Healer simpered. "He's here to support his goddaughter, Rose."</p><p>The Healer at least had the decency to flush red as Hermione's voice startled her. "Yes. Oh, yes, of course." She cleared her throat and tore her gaze away from Harry, who merely rocked his head with incredulously lifted brows. "We have evaluated your daughter's results, Ms. Granger."</p><p>The Healer glanced over her shoulder at her still sleeping daughter. Hermione murmured, "she cannot hear us."</p><p>"Right," Healer Bishop nodded, pulling her stool toward her with her foot. She looked as though she wanted to glance back toward Harry but resisted. "Healer Flint, the scans, please."</p><p>Hermione's heart rate jumped as Astoria flicked her wand, and a clear representation of a brain scan appeared in the air. "Based on the scans of your daughter's mental activity, we can confidently assume she is a Seer."</p><p>The beat that had spiked nearly stopped altogether for a moment, a ringing in Hermione's ears making it almost impossible to hear anything else. She'd spent last night, while holding her daughter, praying to deities she didn't believe in to spare Rose a life of terror. Of odd stares and uncontrolled visions. But… clearly, they hadn't heard her. "She's two… how -"</p><p>"It is highly uncommon for anyone to develop true Sight, especially a child so young, but it is not impossible," Healer Bishop cut in, nodding to Astoria. "You can see it here if we speed up the scan to just before the moment your daughter's visions begin."</p><p>Astoria flicked her wand, and Hermione noticed a small nodule on the scan begin to glow. And suddenly, it was brighter than all other areas around it, pulsing more significantly than it logically should be.</p><p>"That's it there," Healer Bishop said, pointing the nodule with a quill from her hair. "Every witch and wizard has a magical core, but they also have a smaller core in their brain that can be accessed for Divination. It's a different kind of magic, more personal. Some people have trouble or have smaller cores that prevent them from accessing such spells. But some people, albeit very, very few, are unrestrained. Your daughter is one of them."</p><p><em>Unrestrained</em>. Hermione's breath caught anew, eyes glued to the pulsing nodule until it flared brightly and went completely dull a second later - when her daughter typically woke in screams and tears.</p><p>"So -" she stammered, a tightness in her throat almost preventing words. "So Divination is true magic?"</p><p>"Oh, absolutely, Ms. Granger," Healer Bishop nodded. "As true as what comes from your wand. Perhaps more than."</p><p>It was honestly too overwhelming. But Harry's sudden presence at her side, firm, warm hand on her shoulder, was the lifeline she needed to keep herself sane. "Why - why would Hogwarts not teach such - such fundamental information?"</p><p>The Healer only chuckled. "Who was your professor?"</p><p>"Professor Sybill Trelawney," Harry murmured, pulling Hermione in closer.</p><p>"Oh, she taught you, alright," the woman laughed. "Your mind's eyes sound familiar?"</p><p>Hermione felt her mouth gape for a moment. "I just… I can't believe this. Divination is a hoax. It's -"</p><p>"Divination is absolutely real, Ms. Granger," Healer Bishop cut in, her voice stern and eyes narrowed as Hermione finally met them. "And I suggest you start speaking about it in a more positive light. How you react and handle this situation will be how your daughter reacts, develops, and grows. The more accepting you are, the more she will love herself and the gifts she's been given. The more you fight it, the harder it becomes for her."</p><p>Embarrassment colored Hermione's features as Harry squeezed her shoulder again. She merely nodded, tears now welling in her eyes. Her daughter was a <em>Seer</em>.</p><p>Healer Bishop relented slightly, leaning back on her stool. "I also believe her lack of speech may be caused by her ability. I do not believe this will last forever, but until she can better process what she is experiencing, the trauma may keep her from speaking."</p><p>"How - how can I help her?" Hermione's voice was quieter than she'd anticipated, but she hadn't even been sure she'd be able to speak at all.</p><p>"There are not many things we can do…"</p><p>"There -" she began, thick tears and a lump in her throat preventing her words until she cleared them away. "There must be something! She's only a child. She can't live like this. She wakes up <em>every</em> night in tears."</p><p>"Occlumen -"</p><p>"No," Hermione said steadfastly. "I will not invade my daughter's privacy when she cannot understand what is happening. Sleeping Draught? It must help."</p><p>Healer Bishop shook her head. "It will only keep her trapped in her terror."</p><p>Hermione deflated, sinking into Harry's hold. "There must be something…"</p><p>"Outside of Occlusion, there are very few options until she grows and her brain develops greater reasoning skills. I will not lie to you and say raising her will be easy, Ms. Granger. It is going to be very difficult at times. Seers with her level of power are extremely rare, so I'm not even able to provide a name of someone who can help you. But you will get through this. She will get older; she will understand eventually."</p><p>Her daughter was a <em>Seer</em>, and there was <em>nothing</em> she could do to help her… Hermione couldn't manage a response as Healer Bishop stood.</p><p>"We'll leave you two. Please stay here for as long as you'd like. I will search for answers as I'm sure you will. If we find anything that can help you, we will contact you."</p><p>"Thank you, Healer Bishop," Hermione murmured, turning toward Astoria. For the first time since Hermione had arrived yesterday, her face wasn't stone - it showed concern, sympathy. "Healer Flint."</p><p>Both Healers nodded before filing through the door, closing it behind them. And it only took seconds for Hermione to turn into Harry's embrace, breaking down into sobs.</p><p>"It's okay, 'Mione," he cooed. "She's okay. It's not life-threatening… she's not in danger."</p><p>Hermione knew his words were true, but she cried regardless. She cried for her daughter and what fate had given her. Cried from exhaustion and fear. Sobbed for the hurt of Ron and her parents. Cried for it all. And Harry simply held her close into his chest, cheek pressed to the crown of her head.</p><p>"We should get you both home."</p><p>Hermione nodded, pulling back and looking up at the emerald eyes of her best mate. They were glossy with tears, but he smiled nonetheless, flicking her nose lovingly. She chuckled, a watery sound, stepping around him to Rose.</p><p>Gathering her daughter in her arms, Hermione took a moment just to hold her, to feel her even breaths. She clutched Rose close, breathing in the lingering scent of her new detangler. Her breath caught, heart aching.</p><p>Harry's hand fell to her shoulder once more. "Come on."</p><p>Hermione nodded and followed him into the hall, but a flash of blonde hair caught her eye. Astoria was standing behind a counter, glancing over several files. Hermione wasn't entirely sure if it was the shock roiling in her mind, the guilt, or her nearly unhinged emotions, but she stopped, staring at the woman she'd undoubtedly hurt even though she'd tried not to. Even though she'd pushed away the one person she'd wanted to hold so dear for so long that she'd ached with heartbreak.</p><p>"Harry, will you?" Hermione asked, bouncing Rose. He nodded, obviously aware of her intentions, and pulled the slumbering toddler into his arms. "Thank you."</p><p>Hermione swallowed through the fear trying to stop her and pushed forward toward the counter. Astoria didn't glance up as she approached.</p><p>"Hello, Astoria," Hermione murmured.</p><p>Astoria stiffened, and her eyes flicked up slowly. "Hi."</p><p>"I just wanted to -"</p><p>"Don't bother," she sniffed, glancing back down at her files and scribbling a note.</p><p>"I will bother. Because I never -" Hermione felt her throat close slightly when Astoria's yet wholly unthawed gaze sought hers again. "I was never with him. She's not his daughter."</p><p>Astoria's lips twitched, but Hermione could see a sheen of tears slowly forming along her lower lid. Her heart ached for the beautiful blonde before her. She'd spent so many years angry, so many years wondering, resentful. All because of something that Hermione herself had done, or rather, something she hadn't.</p><p>Astoria swallowed thickly. "...it doesn't matter now anyway."</p><p>"I know…" Hermione said quietly. "I just - I just wanted you to know. I would never have betrayed you like that. I know we weren't the best of friends, but… I wouldn't have -"</p><p>"Thank you." Astoria's gratitude was so sudden it drew Hermione's gaze back to the witch's face. Tears had slipped from her eyes, lingering on her cheeks. She wasn't smiling, but the ice that had been there was wholly absent, replaced with a look of… relief? "Thank you for telling me."</p><p>Hermione nodded. "You're welcome. I should…"</p><p>"If we find anything that can help you, we'll owl you immediately."</p><p>"Thank you, Astoria. Have a good day." Astoria nodded, and Hermione turned, pacing back to Harry and her daughter, who was now awake.</p><p>Harry arched a brow as Rose leaned toward her mother, arms outstretched. "Everything okay?"</p><p>"Yeah," Hermione affirmed, pulling her daughter into her arms and relishing the way she cuddled close. "Yeah, everything is okay."</p><p>They were silent as they wandered toward the Floo, Harry's hand firm on her shoulder. And before she stepped in, another flash of blond popped into her mind.</p><p>"Hey Harry, would you mind sending an owl for me?"</p><p>He only smirked, somewhat reminiscent of the man to which she'd have him send a missive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Playpark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A hope this is fluffy enough. Just finished it so thought I'd share. A little park date ;)</p>
<p>Unbeta'd forev.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione welcomed the early October sun on her face as it bathed her neighborhood playpark in hues of yellow. A soft breeze floated through the orange and red leaves decorating the trees, the brilliant midday weather nearly perfect. But not as perfect though as Rose's laughter.</p>
<p>Hermione grinned as Rose offered her another leaf. The toddler had already bedecked her mother's hair with several, along with at least two twigs. She'd tried to add a rock, but Hermione had skillfully hidden that away when her daughter had turned and waddled to the edge of their tartan picnic blanket once more.</p>
<p>The playground hummed with parents and children alike. It was a peaceful afternoon, but Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. Harry had sent an owl, and Draco had directed his response directly to her home: he would be at the playpark to meet her at 2'o'clock. She'd been glancing between her watch and the carpark like a maniac for the last ten minutes, trying not to seem eager.</p>
<p>But when a flash of blond hair glinted in her peripheral, Hermione's heartbeat sped up exponentially. And she couldn't help but bite her lip softly as her eyes landed on an all too familiar face.</p>
<p>Draco had just stepped out from a relatively conservative car, four-door and certainly much less sleek than anything someone would assume of a Malfoy, sunglasses glinting on the midday sun. His gaze was already on her as he raised a hand in greeting, wearing a smile she could see from across the field stretched across his face. But rather than walking toward her, he turned and opened the back car door.</p>
<p>A rather large dog hopped out from the back seat and shook, golden hair glinting in the sun just like its master's. Hermione felt herself smile as Draco pulled the leash into his hands and scratched the dog rather vigorously behind the ear.</p>
<p>It wasn't until he was walking across the field with an eager Golden Retriever at his side did she let herself glance away.</p>
<p>"Rosie, look who's here."</p>
<p>Her daughter's confused gaze followed her finger, and the happy giggle she left out made Hermione smile brighter. The toddler clamored to her feet, nearly toppling over forward in her haste. She stumbled for a moment but righted, bouquet clutched in her hand as she waddled toward Draco. Hermione stiffened and shot to her feet when the dog lunged and Rose shrieked, but ease overcame her when Draco snapped, and the dog sank into an obedient 'sit.'</p>
<p>Even more so when he dropped onto a jean-covered knee and held his hand out to Rose. Her daughter was hesitant, but she didn't even glance back toward Hermione as she stumbled into Draco's hold. The scene was already enough to warm Hermione's heart, but when Draco held out his hand and helped Rose pet his dog, she nearly whimpered from overwhelming cuteness.</p>
<p>And when Rose lifted her arms to Draco, and he willingly picked her up, Hermione's breath caught. Merlin, was this what a heart felt like when it melted? Hermione tried to contain the emotion, bottle it. They weren't genuinely dating, but seeing him again, seeing him holding her daughter on his hip as he walked toward their blanket, flashed memories of them through her mind. Memories of a future she'd only ever dreamt about but never expected.</p>
<p>"Hey, Granger," he smirked, his face alight with amusement when he finally arrived at the picnic blanket. "Quite the greeting party you've got here."</p>
<p>"She's something else, isn't she?"</p>
<p>"Quite the stylist, I see." He nodded toward her, and realization dawned, flooding her face with embarrassment. Hermione scrambled to pull the leaves and twigs from her hair. "Has a true eye for fashion."</p>
<p>"Certainly doesn't get that from me," she laughed, trying to smooth out her frizz.</p>
<p>The dog sat at Draco's feet as he bent to put Rose on the ground. It appeared as though her daughter pouted but relinquished her hold around his neck.</p>
<p>"Think it's alright to let him roam a bit? His collar is charmed not to let him walk too far from me," Draco asked, and Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>He unclipped the dog's leash, and it merely shook before a spasm seemed to overtake him, arms flailing as he dipped low and sprinted into the field. Rose's laughter echoed around them, her uneven claps showing her enjoyment. She pointed toward the dog as she looked back at Hermione, and all Hermione could do was laugh and nod.</p>
<p>"He's friendly, right?" Hermione asked Draco as they sat beside one another on the blanket, watching her daughter stumbling after the dog.</p>
<p>Draco nodded. "Couldn't be friendlier. He loves kids."</p>
<p>"Alright," Hermione acquiesced, but she kept her eyes keenly on her daughter now standing in the field clapping as the dog ran around her. Murmuring, she offered, "Thank you for coming."</p>
<p>"I couldn't have said no," Draco said quietly, and his eyes held her gaze unwavering when she met them. "Plus, Roger enjoys the ride."</p>
<p>Hermione arched a brow. "Roger?"</p>
<p>"Roger," he nodded, pointing at the dog currently on his back, legs flailing wildly in the air. Hermione didn't stifle her laughter as she watched her daughter imitate the animal. Her clothes might be grass-stained, but she deserved to have fun. She deserved a break from the tears and the nightmares.</p>
<p>She snickered lightly. "Your dog's name is Roger?"</p>
<p>"I happen to think Roger is a very dignified name for a canine. Would you have me name him Fido? Fluffy?"</p>
<p>Hermione laughed again. "Oh, no, please name your dog whatever dignified name you so choose."</p>
<p>"All Malfoys have dignified names," he bristled slightly.</p>
<p>Hermione pursed her lips rather cockily. Her eyes were ever-present on her daughter, who had lost interest in the dog now lounging in the sun and was picking up leaves and stuffing them into the crook of her arm, no doubt to try and put them in her mother's hair. "Even the peacocks?"</p>
<p>"Those bloody beasts are not Malfoys," Draco huffed, and Hermione heard the absolute disdain in his voice and chortled.</p>
<p>"I cannot believe you're still scared of them."</p>
<p>"I'm <em>not</em> scared of those mangy animals." He sneered without any heat. "They're absolute nuisances. They shit everywhere-"</p>
<p>"And chase you around the Manor," Hermione said with a smirk of her own.</p>
<p>Draco's mouth opened, but he was speechless, pink flushing on his cheeks. And Hermione couldn't help but laugh. He huffed with indignation, turning his nose up like he had when he was a child. Hermione simply nudged him with her shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'm only kidding. They are rather pretentious birds, aren't they?"</p>
<p>"Bloody vicious…" he grumbled, and Hermione laughed again.</p>
<p>She noticed Rose, elbow full of leaves, shuffling back toward the picnic blanket with a broad smile and her bouquet clutched in her free hand. Hermione readied herself the gentle tugs of her curls, but they never came. Rose simply dropped all of the leaves into Draco's lap rather dramatically and turned to wander away again.</p>
<p>Hermione felt herself deflate somewhat but smiled when Draco grinned. "I'm like chopped liver when you're around."</p>
<p>"What can I say?" His grin morphed into a smirk, and he winked. "I must have some sort of pull with Granger girls."</p>
<p>Rose returned, thankfully, and distracted Draco by handing him a rather large rock. Hermione ducked her head to hide her blush but watched the exchange from the corner of her eye. Draco thanked Rose, tapping his fingers to his chin, and she beamed. Hermione relished her daughter's smile before she turned and wandered away again.</p>
<p>"You must."</p>
<p>He winked at her again, and Hermione turned her face to watch Rose fully in an attempt to shield her growing blush. "So why do you live here, if I may ask?"</p>
<p>"I grew up here," Hermione began. "Around the corner. My parent's home is there. Or, I suppose it's not their home anymore. The home I lived in as a child. I wanted Rose to have some semblance of normalcy, so I went to what felt the most normal to me at the time."</p>
<p>Roger finally stood, and Rose took notice; she followed the dog back to the blanket, where he collapsed in a mass of fur. And Hermione felt a touch embarrassed when Rose did the same thing, but directly into Draco's lap. He grunted, wincing slightly, and Hermione grimaced.</p>
<p>"Rosie!" Hermione scolded lightly. "That wasn't nice. You have to ask to sit in someone's lap! Up."</p>
<p>"She's fine, Granger," Malfoy said, sliding his arms under Rose's to adjust her. "Just missed the jewels."</p>
<p>Hermione snorted, eyes widening as she tried to keep her stern face in place. "Rosie, apologize for hurting Mr. Malfoy."</p>
<p>Rose's face fell into a frown as she rubbed her half-hearted fist against her chest. Draco merely adjusted her again. "Thank you for apologizing, Rose. I forgive you."</p>
<p>Rose beamed again and began fiddling with the rocks and leaves she'd accumulated. Hermione watched as Draco mocked an aeroplane with a rock, and Rose did the same. He played with her daughter effortlessly, and Hermione couldn't look away.</p>
<p>"You're so good with children," she said. "But none of your friends have them yet."</p>
<p>"I do have other friends," Draco laughed, putting a leaf Rose handed him behind his ear. "Pansy, for instance. Her daughter is a bit younger but just as spunky."</p>
<p>"You still speak to Par - Pansy?"</p>
<p>He nodded, stuffing a leaf in Rose's hair. She squealed, flailing slightly. "When Mother sees her. So at minimum once a week. And Greg joins our weekly poker game."</p>
<p>"Greg?" Hermione said, somewhat shocked. She hadn't heard the name in years. "As in Gregory Goyle?"</p>
<p>"Yes. He is Pansy's husband, after all."</p>
<p>Rose leaned back into his chest then and yawned. Hermione tried to hide her own yawn as she caught her daughter's. But she understood their tiredness. Rose hadn't slept well again last night. She'd woken several times, and Hermione had ended up bringing her to sleep in her bed.</p>
<p>"Not sleeping again?" Draco asked.</p>
<p>Hermione blinked the yawn-induced tears from her eyes. "No. And after yesterday's appointment, I don't know that she ever will."</p>
<p>"I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk about it," he murmured, shifting as Rose settled further against him. "What did they say?"</p>
<p>"That she's a Seer," Hermione said, but it came out barely above a whisper. "And that her nightmares are likely actually visions."</p>
<p>"A true Seer?" He breathed, shock evident on his face. "Did they test-"</p>
<p>Hermione's nod cut him off. "All night, they ran tests. Blood tests, brain scans. It was awful." The tears forming in the corners of her eyes weren't from a yawn this time; they were from heartache. From being unable to soothe the dread that her daughter felt every night. "I - I couldn't even wake her when she had her visions because they needed thorough scans. And they don't - they don't know what I can do to help her."</p>
<p>Draco's firm hand fell on top of hers, squeezing tightly. When Hermione glanced up at him, his eyes were narrowed but shining with resolve. "I'll help in whatever way I can. Whatever you need, whatever <em>she</em> needs, I'll help."</p>
<p>Rose's head lulled to the side at that moment, and Hermione laughed, a watery sound. She'd fallen asleep resting against Draco, mouth wide enough to catch flies. She stared at her daughter but could feel his gaze on her, searing into her the same sincerity she'd heard in his words.</p>
<p>"Thank you," she whispered. "You're… you're being so lovely to us when you truly don't have to. When I deserve-"</p>
<p>"You deserve to be treated with respect and kindness," he cut in, squeezing her hand again. Her silent sob caught in her throat, and she couldn't muster the courage to look at him. "You deserve the world, Granger; you always have. And even if I never stand a chance to be with you the way I wanted to be all those years ago, I won't stand by and watch you suffer alone. I am here. I will always be here."</p>
<p>She nodded, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. She was silent for a time, trying to regain the ability to speak. When she found her voice, it was muted, whispered. "The way <em>we</em> wanted to be… all those years ago."</p>
<p>She finally gathered the courage to look back at him, and his lips were parted, eyes wide. A smile flashed over his features, pure relief, then pure happiness, before it settled again. He looked absolutely stunning at that moment as he squeezed her hand once more.</p>
<p>"I should get her home, I suppose. I'm sorry to cut this short…"</p>
<p>"I could have spent all day with you both, and it wouldn't have been enough. I'm just happy I got this much."</p>
<p>Hermione's heartbeat roared softly behind her ears, and she could feel the heat coloring her cheeks as she stood. She pulled Rose's sleeping form into her arms, and Draco swiftly collected their belongings and stuffed them back onto her bag.</p>
<p>Hermione smiled appreciatively when he slid it into her shoulder. "Hey, Draco, do you have a cellphone?"</p>
<p>A half-smirk danced across his face. "I'll owl you the number when I get home."</p>
<p>"Okay," she nodded. "Thank you, again, for coming. I - we really appreciated it."</p>
<p>"As I said, I wouldn't have missed it for the world."</p>
<p>Hermione's cheeks flamed red, heart stopping altogether when he leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek. He offered to walk her home, but she refused. And when she got his owl with his phone number and a note that evening, her smile didn't fade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I just got this damned thing, so I don't know how to use it. But I cannot wait to hear your voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Draco</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione reunites with someone. And an image I made of Draco and Roger Malfoy :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These chapters just keep getting longer and longer. Lawd have mercy. Draco's coming back in the next chapter with some food you may never expect of a Malfoy ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>Smack.</em>
</p>
<p>Hermione groaned, flinching awake as a small hand slapped against her forehead. Blearily, she cracked her eyes to see her daughter wholly asleep splayed across her mattress. She'd awoken only once last night, and Hermione had promptly brought her here to cuddle her back to sleep. And she'd been spread across the bed ever since.</p>
<p>The muffled ding of a text message echoed from under her pillow. She groaned silently, fumbling to find the device to quiet it. But a name displayed on the front screen that made her heart skip when she pulled it to her face: Draco M.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Good moning beautifvl you fell asl3ep on me las t night but good news yo u don't snore i hnpe your visit goes well this morning</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione grinned like a fool, clutching her cellphone to her chest as if it were the blond himself, spelling mistakes and all.</p>
<p>They had talked for two hours after Hermione had gotten Rose to sleep last night, and she didn't remember hanging up. Evidently, because she hadn't, she'd fallen asleep on the phone with him. She felt ridiculous, like a schoolgirl with a crush, but her grin never faded as she re-read his text message several times over.</p>
<p>Teaching him how to text when he'd visited Thursday night with Roger in tow had been a laugh-filled affair. Rose and the rambunctious dog had rolled around on the floor while they'd prepared dinner, chatted, and agonized over the technology he'd bought simply to speak with her. And when he'd sat beside her on the sofa after their meal, an arm around her shoulder as they watched The Lion King - Roger and Rose snuggled on the floor with a stuffed bouquet nestled between them - she'd been almost unable to breathe.</p>
<p>Her gaze turned toward her daughter sleeping soundlessly by her side as she reminisced of Thursday night. Rose had slept through the evening after Draco had left - a genuinely peaceful slumber - just as she had the night after she'd first met Draco on their doorstep. And the night that he'd shown up with two bouquets and a broad smile. And the evening after the playpark when she'd fallen asleep on his lap and slept the whole night through.</p>
<p>Hermione pulled the phone from her chest, and her fingers quickly swept over the keypad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Good to know that I don't snore. I'll see you tonight?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tonight. Tonight would be the actual test to see if Hermione could confirm her slowly budding hypothesis: Rose slept better on the days she saw Draco. Hermione couldn't understand why her daughter was so fond of the wizard or why she seemed so much more relaxed when he was near. But a pattern was a pattern.</p>
<p>The quick ding of her cellphone pulled her from the thought. Draco M. flashed across the screen again, bringing back her grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I woul d neves miss an opqortunity to see you ro ger and i will be ther with bells on tell potter and re d i said hello</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hate texthng messag es</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Red.</em>
</p>
<p>The name pushed a touch of anxiety into Hermione's gut, and she flipped her phone closed, sighing. Glancing over at Rose, she scanned the freckles on her cheeks, those that matched her father's and her aunt's.</p>
<p>Harry would be bringing Ginny over in a few short hours, and the thought was enough to make her shiver with anxiousness.</p>
<p>Hermione hadn't seen Ginny in nearly three years, not since that night when she'd left The Burrow in tears, pregnant, and without a partner. Ginny had been an avid defender of her from the start. Every word out of her mouth had been a rebuttal to her brother's claims. But Hermione hadn't been able to face her after that night.</p>
<p>She'd sent letters, several presents for Rose's birth, cards on both Hermione and Rose's birthdays, and even Christmas gifts. But Hermione had never responded. And she felt guilty now, selfish, calling on Ginny when she only needed help.</p>
<p>But Ginny had eagerly accepted her relatively short notice invitation, making Hermione feel even more blameworthy.</p>
<p>Rose stirred then, tiny feet pressing into Hermione's thighs as she stretched sleep away. Her cinnamon speckled eyes cracked open before she yawned, smiling when Hermione nudged her.</p>
<p>"Would you like some pancakes, Rosie?"</p>
<p>The toddler simply nodded her head, worming across the bed with a bouquet in hand, and collapsed into Hermione's middle. She grunted but laughed, pulling her daughter close and nuzzling into her. Rose squealed much too loudly for someone who had just woken up, but Hermione savored the sound.</p>
<p>Saturday morning pancakes without Harry's presence was unusual, but Rose's smiling face lessened his absence. Hermione took her time making their meal and singing to Rose in her chair before readying them, trying to ignore the slow-mounting anxiety in her gut. And when the clock read five minutes until ten, she nearly wanted to vomit. But she held Rose closer, eyes glued to the Floo.</p>
<p>The green flames announcing someone's arrival made Rose's head stir toward the hearth. And she beamed when Harry stepped through the Floo, a grin almost as broad as his typical Saturday morning special on his face. But the toddler's face fell in what looked like terror when Ginny stepped through behind him.</p>
<p>Rose's demeanor changed immediately, wholly unmissed by every adult in the room. She whimpered loudly as Hermione's gut clenched, dropping her bouquet to the floor before she spun and buried her head in Hermione's neck. She could feel her daughter's soft sobs, the small way she quivered in her arms.</p>
<p>"Rosie, it's okay. This is your Aunt Ginny. Can you say hello?" Hermione said quietly. Rose whimpered again, still clinging to Hermione's neck. She felt the tears slip against her skin, eyes meeting Harry's in a silent plea. "I'm sorry, she's been having a rough time recently."</p>
<p>"It's okay," Ginny said, but Hermione could hear the disappointment in her voice. "I'm new, I understand."</p>
<p>Harry shuffled quickly across the room, scooping up the bouquet and running his hand down Rose's curls. Holding out his hands, he offered, "I'll take her. You two talk, and we'll play trains. Does that sound good, Rosie?"</p>
<p>Rose sniffled but nearly leaped into Harry's arms. He grimaced but nodded to both women and clutched his goddaughter tighter. A stiff silence lingered in his absence. Hermione noticed the longing look on Ginny's face as she watched him disappear before her gaze wandered back toward Hermione.</p>
<p>"Tea?"</p>
<p>Ginny nodded. "That sounds great."</p>
<p>Hermione flicked her wand, and the kitchen rumbled to life. Both witches followed the tray of tea and biscuits that floated past them to the couch, sitting somewhat stiffly on opposite ends. They were silent while they prepared their tea, but it was Ginny who spoke first.</p>
<p>"She's beautiful, Hermione."</p>
<p>"Incredibly smart, too," Hermione murmured.</p>
<p>Ginny's chuckle was almost nostalgic. "I have no doubt. She's your daughter, after all." She paused again, and the silence made Hermione's anxiety ripple. Ginny's voice was quiet when she spoke again. "So… how have you been? It's been so long."</p>
<p>"Too long," Hermione murmured, and she could see the relief flood Ginny's face, washing away a touch of her anxiety. "We've been okay. I've lived here since I… Well, pretty much the entire time. How have you been?"</p>
<p>Ginny smiled softly. "Blaise and I have been good. We just purchased a cottage outside of London."</p>
<p>"Blaise Zabini in a cottage?" Hermione's laughter was genuine, as was Ginny's when it joined hers. Both women let the laughter linger, smiling at one another when the silence fell.</p>
<p>Hermione felt a bit lighter after. "That's great, Gin. I'm thrilled you're doing well."</p>
<p>"And so am I for you. I'll be honest," Ginny hummed, setting down her teacup. "Your letter made it seem like something was wrong. I was happy to receive it, but it made me worry about you more."</p>
<p>Hermione sighed, evidently too despondently, because Ginny's brows furrowed. "There is one thing I wanted to ask you." Ginny nodded, urging Hermione on. "Do you have a history of-of Seers in your family? I've studied your family tree, but much isn't documented."</p>
<p>Ginny nodded. "The Prewetts and the Weasleys sort of… well, they didn't care for documenting our history. But I do remember mum talking about some great great great aunt or cousin or something who everyone believed to be a Seer. Why?"</p>
<p>"Rose," Hermione began, though it was much quieter than she'd anticipated. Clearing her throat, she continued, "The Healers at Saint Mungo's discovered that she's a Seer. Apparently, her mind's core is more unrestrained than they've seen in over a century if not longer."</p>
<p>Ginny looked wholly shocked. "She's a Seer?"</p>
<p>"A potent one," Hermione murmured, the corners of her eyes starting to sting. "And she's been having visions in her sleep for nearly a month. She wakes up every night in absolute terror. She hasn't slept, and frankly neither have I." Her voice cracked, and she could see the tears welling in her eyes, the tears she wanted to shed for her daughter but tried to hold them in. "Ob-obviously, I don't have any Seers in my family, so I ju-just wanted to know."</p>
<p>"Oh, 'Mione," Ginny cooed, moving closer to her on the couch. And the warmth of the ginger-haired witch's hand enveloping her own was surprisingly welcome yet made the tears slip from Hermione's eyes. "I'm here. I will always stand beside you. We'll figure this out. We'll help her."</p>
<p>"I feel like such a bad mom," Hermione cried. "I don't know what to do. She doesn't sleep, and I can't help her. Th-they said only Occlumency might help. Bu-but she's a child. I don't-"</p>
<p>"You are not a bad mother," Ginny murmured, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to pull her closer. Hermione let her, leaning into her could-have-been sister-in-law. "Not in the slightest."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm so sorry I-"</p>
<p>"No," Ginny said with a resolute shake of her head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I am sorry for how they treated you, for the awful things they called you, and for what they said."</p>
<p>"You defended me, and I just left you."</p>
<p>Ginny pulled away and stared at Hermione with sincerity in her eyes. "And I'll defend you until the day I die even if you never speak to me again. Although, I would prefer it if you did. I miss my best gal pal."</p>
<p>"Could we-" Hermione began, clearing the tears from her cheeks. "Would you like to have tea once a week? With Rose and me?"</p>
<p>"I'd love to," Ginny beamed, placing a hand on her stomach. "And eventually, Rose will get to know her cousin."</p>
<p>Hermione's eyes widened, a grin stretching across her face. "You're pregnant?!"</p>
<p>Ginny nodded happily. "We found out just last week. I'm still not sure Blaise has fully comprehended."</p>
<p>"Oh, Ginny, that's wonderful!" Hermione didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Ginny's neck. "You're going to be such a great mother."</p>
<p>"That's what I keep trying to tell myself," Ginny laughed, enclosing her arms around Hermione. "I'm sorry that I couldn't provide any more information for you."</p>
<p>Hermione pulled back and nodded. "You've provided enough. I assumed it was somewhere in Ro… in your lineage."</p>
<p>Ginny's face hardened for a moment before she shook her head. "I'll look more into what we've got. There may be something tucked away we don't know about."</p>
<p>"That would be amazing. Thank you, Gin."</p>
<p>"No, thank you," Ginny murmured. "I've missed you so much 'Mione."</p>
<p>"I've missed you, too."</p>
<p>The two witches sat together for a while, chatting over their missed time and their presents. By the time the tea was cold, and Ginny stood to leave, Hermione felt lighter than she had in years.</p>
<p>"Tell Harry I said goodbye?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Hermione offered happily. "It was really good to see you."</p>
<p>"I'll owl you about tea. And if I find out any more information or anything that could help, I'll send it over."</p>
<p>"Thank you. I- this has been great."</p>
<p>Ginny smiled as she picked up a handful of Floo powder. "I'm not letting you stay away this time. I'm back for good."</p>
<p>Hermione only nodded happily and watched the red-headed witch vanish in a blaze of green.</p>
<p>"That sounded like it went well." Harry's voice floated in from the hallway, spooking Hermione some. "And I'm sure Blaise is having an absolute conniption right about now."</p>
<p>He laughed, wearing a soft smile when she turned. "It did. I don't know why I was so afraid to see her."</p>
<p>"A lot happened," he shrugged. "Rose fell asleep. Must have been tired."</p>
<p>"Hmm," Hermione hummed. "Maybe that's why she responded to Ginny so poorly."</p>
<p>"Not sleeping again?"</p>
<p>"She only woke up once last night," Hermione mused. "But if she's napping now, hopefully, she won't be a handful when Draco gets here."</p>
<p>Harry's grin was much too eager as he stepped to her side at the hearth. "You two are seeing a lot of each other. I can take Rose to Grimmauld if you want some privacy tonight."</p>
<p>Hermione blushed but swatted at Harry's arm. "No, I'm experimenting."</p>
<p>"Do I even want to know?"</p>
<p>"It's nothing lewd, Harry, honestly." She rolled her eyes light-heartedly. "Rose… I don't know. She seems to sleep better on the nights after Draco's been around. I've put the pattern together, but I don't know why it's happening. So -"</p>
<p>"Experiments," Harry nodded, understanding flooding his features. "Then I guess it's just Theo and me tonight."</p>
<p>She could hear the longing in his tone. "Still no word on the adoption?"</p>
<p>"Nothing yet," he sighed with a shake of his head. "Apparently, being Harry Potter doesn't always come with perks."</p>
<p>"You should be happy they're doing their due diligence."</p>
<p>"I am. Of course, I am. I just…"</p>
<p>Hermione pulled him into a hug. "I know. It will happen. You'll have your family soon, Harry."</p>
<p>Harry wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing the crown of her head. "You and I both." He pulled back, and his emerald eyes seemed to sparkle mischievously at her. "You have fun tonight."</p>
<p>Hermione shoved him as his arms fell away. Both laughed as he bid his goodbyes and disappeared through the Floo. She stopped briefly to check on Rose, who slumbered somewhat peacefully in her bed with her bouquet nestled in her arms, before grabbing the baby monitor and heading to prepare for another evening with Draco Malfoy.</p>
<p>Although her emotions were high, she couldn't help but smile through her entire much-needed shower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco comes over for dinner with a few surprises for his Granger girls. Allll the fluff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I have a love-hate relationship with this chapter and I'm pretty sure you're going to love-hate me by the end. I did very little editing so excuse any mistakes. Or point them out so I can fix'em. ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Hermione and Rose's eyes trained to the door as a soft knocking they now knew floated through their flat. Hermione couldn't help her smile as she stood, dusting off imaginary dirt from her nicest pair of jeans. Gods, she shouldn't be so nervous. It was only Draco. It was only the man that she had once loved but that fate had separated her from for far too long until it had crash-landed them together at a local bookshop.</p>
<p><em>Okay, wrong thing to think</em>, Hermione chided internally as she stood hand on her doorknob. Taking a few deep breaths to soothe her nerves, she pulled open the door slowly.</p>
<p>And laughter bubbled past her lips before she could stop it, and Draco's grin widened. Her nerves fluttered away immediately as she took in the man on her doorstep and the dog at his side.</p>
<p>Bells. They were both wearing bells. Roger's on his collar and Draco's on a necklace around his neck to match.</p>
<p>"Come in." Her words were barely audible over her laughter, but Draco and Roger stepped inside when she moved to allow them entrance.</p>
<p>Bells jangled as the two walked through her sitting room, pausing to turn back around. Draco shimmied slightly, making the bell on his chest jingle as Hermione's laughter crescendo. By the time it had nearly died, Rose had stumbled to her feet and to Hermione's leg.</p>
<p>She lifted her daughter with a bright grin. "Rosie, can you say hello to Mr. Malfoy."</p>
<p>"Ee-"</p>
<p>Hermione gasped, eyes widened just as much as Draco's across the room. She wasn't sure exactly what to do at that moment, but she gaped down at her daughter with absolute awe. She hadn't heard Rose even attempt a word in over a month, and the pride and astonishment she felt nearly boiled over as she clutched her daughter tighter.</p>
<p>"Hello, Rosie," Draco breathed with a wide smile. "It's so lovely to see you."</p>
<p>Rose grinned and buried her head in Hermione's neck with a fit full of giggles. But Hermione's heartbeat nearly drowned them out. She was stunned for a moment, simply staring at Draco, who wore an astonished grin as broad as her own. And when she shrugged, not sure what to do, he did too.</p>
<p>"Let's eat, shall we?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded somewhat dumbly, carrying her daughter to the high chair beside the table. It was simply easier, but her hands still slightly shook as she buckled Rose in and kissed the top of her head with so much fervor her daughter tried to shake her off.</p>
<p>Hermione turned, and it wasn't until that moment that she noticed the golden arches on a small beanie-baby-bear-covered box sitting on her counter. And while the thought he'd brought it just for Rose was swoon-worthy, another laugh bubbled past her lips.</p>
<p>"You went to a McDonald's?" Her question came out laced with astonishment.</p>
<p>A pale blond eyebrow arched in question when he glanced up from unpacking Indian food, but his smirk was wide. "Is that truly so surprising?"</p>
<p>"I'm just having a tough time picturing Draco Malfoy waiting on a single happy-meal-to-go in a Mcdonald's."</p>
<p>"Who's to say I didn't also get myself a cheeseburger?"</p>
<p>"And ruin your appetite for the best Indian food in town?" Hermione laughed, passing by him to pull plates and cups from the cupboard. "I doubt it."</p>
<p>"You caught me."</p>
<p>Hermione nearly felt overwhelmed as they plated their food, putting Rose's nuggets on her chair table with a sauce packet and some fries. The meeting with Ginny earlier that day had taken so much emotional effort; she thought she'd be drained. But the laughter and their conversation during dinner indeed were effortless. It felt easy sitting with Draco chatting about their day and their week, Rose's word, about what Ginny had said, and how Blaise was likely reacting to the news he was going to be a father.</p>
<p>And it was fairly hard not to laugh when Draco glanced at Rose, and his eyes widened. "Uh, Granger-"</p>
<p>He flicked his head toward Rose, and Hermione groaned at the sight of her only beloved child, covered crown of the head to the chin in dipping sauce.</p>
<p>"Good gods, Rosie, what have you done?" Hermione merely sighed and shook her head, purely exasperated. Looking to Draco, she let an apologetic smile cross her face. "I'm sorry. Magic just makes the curls unruly. I should -"</p>
<p>He laughed. "It's fine. I'll be here with bells on when you get back."</p>
<p>It was Hermione's turn to laugh as she plucked Rose from her chair, holding her sticky daughter as far away as possible until she deposited her in the tub. Rose happily played with her ducks as Hermione washed her hair, carefully running a comb through to the ends while it was wet. She'd had one wish for her children, and it was for them to inherit whomever their father ended up being's hair. But as she ran cream through her daughter's curls, she was happy fate had decided otherwise.</p>
<p>Because, as much as she didn't want to believe that word was real, it was. Something to which her daughter could easily attest now.</p>
<p>She scrunched her daughter's hair with a tee-shirt to ring as out much water as she could. And Hermione let Rose pick out a pair of pajamas as the night's hour had grown late. By the time she was clean, dry, and ready, the toddler's yawn was pronounced, her eyes growing a bit droopy.</p>
<p>Hermione lifted her daughter to her hip. "Let's go tell Mr. Malfoy goodnight, Rosie."</p>
<p>The lights had gone low, Hermione realized as she wandered down the hallway. And as she stepped into the sitting room again, her breath caught in her throat.</p>
<p>Draco had absolutely transformed the space, and Rose's squeal of delight rippled happiness in the room.</p>
<p>Blankets and curtains and sheer sheets draped from the ceiling, hanging from the couch all the way over the television, which already had The Lion King paused and ready to play. Fairy lights twinkled in the canopy's top, casting a rather radiant glow on the mountain of purple and pink and blue pillows he'd conjured into a bed at the foot of the couch. Roger sat in the middle, tail wildly waging with what looked like as much of a grin as any dog could muster.</p>
<p>And Draco stood before it all, a soft smile on his face and a small silver crown on his head. But what shone above all else was the way his lips spread onto a radiant grin as he watched Hermione and Rose take everything in.</p>
<p>"Dr-Draco, what is this?"</p>
<p>"This, Granger," he said rather dramatically, waving his hand around the space. "Is what people refer to as a 'Princess Fort.'"</p>
<p>Rose wriggled wildly in Hermione's arms, asking to be put down. And she nearly vaulted across the room and into Draco's arms, squealing happily when he lifted her into the air.</p>
<p>"There is the princess of the hour!" He said just as dramatically, nestling Rose on his hip. "Would our lovely, strong, smart princess like her tiara?"</p>
<p>Rose nodded vigorously as if she truly knew what a tiara was and not just another present he'd offer. And with a snap of his fingers, a sparkling silver tiara with what looked like blue sapphires appeared out of thin air. Rose's face danced with delight.</p>
<p>"Draco, that's-"</p>
<p>"Charmed plastic," he murmured as he plucked the tiara from the air and nestled it gently into her daughter's curls. With a smile, he tapped Rose's nose lightly. "It fits perfectly. Like it was meant only for my little princess."</p>
<p>The way Rose's face lit up made the entire room feel brighter. And Hermione was certain at that moment every portion of her melted into a puddle on the floor. Rose's tiny arms engulfed Draco, bouquet hitting him a bit awkwardly in the face. But he hugged her nonetheless. Hermione genuinely couldn't breathe at the sight of them.</p>
<p>For so long, Rose had only had Harry. Well, she had Theo, too. But she hadn't had… a father. Harry and Theo did the best they could, but this moment, this split second of sheer happiness, brought with it just as much bitterness. But Hermione pushed it away, relishing the sight and the way Rose giggled with radiant joy.</p>
<p>"Does the princess want to watch The Lion King with the royal canine?" Draco asked, and Rose nodded, again as if she knew what he was saying. Draco set her in the middle of the pillows, nestled against a large pillow meant to cradle her toward the tele and beside a calm, warm Roger.</p>
<p>Rose wriggled and giggled when Roger reached up to sniff her face. And a moment later, the dog laid his head on Rose's middle with a loud sigh as she sank into the pillow, stuffed bouquet clutched in her arms. Draco flicked on the movie and turned the volume up, without her help, Hermione noted.</p>
<p>By the time the opening scene rolled, Hermione was sure every ounce of her being was breathless, mush on the floor. Even more so when Draco stood, turning to gaze at her with pewter eyes shining with adoration. An absolute cacophony of butterflies floated roared in her gut as he approached, floating into her space on a cloud of cedarwood and smiles.</p>
<p>Hermione let her hands shakily slide along his chest and nearly whimpered when his hand snaked around her waist. He didn't tug her close, but his fingers felt like wildfires on her skin as his free hand rose to cup her neck. His thumb trailed the length of her jaw with absolute gentility.</p>
<p>"This-Draco, this is-"</p>
<p>"What she deserves," he whispered effortlessly. "What you deserve."</p>
<p>"If Rosie is a princess," Hermione murmured, "then what does that make me?"</p>
<p>"My fearless, intelligent, selfless, caring," he paused for a moment, thumb tracing the length of her jaw once more before skimming along her lower lip. His voice was scarcely a whisper, "Beautiful queen."</p>
<p>Hermione knew what magic was; she was well versed in it. Well studied and well-read. But when Draco's fingers left her face with a soft snap, she gasped. A beautiful tiara appeared in his hand, vines matched to her wand and those on the crowns that sat on his and Rose's heads. And if this was charmed plastic, whoever had cast the spell was indeed a master.</p>
<p>Hermione simply watched as he sat the tiara atop her curls, pushing one ardent strand away before his gentle caress worked down her temple, her cheek, her jaw until it found a home cupping her neck once more. Truly, his eyes looked more radiant than they ever had as he gazed down at her, the corners of his lips lifted in an effortless smile.</p>
<p>"If I've not made it obvious," he whispered, pulling her ever so slightly closer. "I'm trying to make up for all of our lost time—every moment of the last three years when we should have been together."</p>
<p>"I-I don't know what to say."</p>
<p>He laughed softly. "You don't need to say anything."</p>
<p>It was a knock on her door that startled her from the magnitude of their moment. Incessant raps echoed against her door, and Hermione furrowed her brow.</p>
<p>"Let me-"</p>
<p>"It's fine," she sighed. "It's probably just the neighborhood kids again. They do this occasionally."</p>
<p>Hermione reluctantly unraveled herself from Draco's arms, stomping across her sitting room. <em>These damn kids will have boils when I'm finished with them</em>, she snarled internally, hand sliding along her doorknob.</p>
<p>But when she threw open her door, the world stopped spinning.</p>
<p>Standing in the doorway was the one person she never wished to see. The head of red hair that still brought tears to her eyes, shame and anger to her dreams.</p>
<p>"Hey, 'Mione."</p>
<p>"Ron…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seriously, you're going to hate me after the next chapter. I had to write 2k words to battle a monster on 4thewords tonight and... And it got angry. And sad. And I'm so sorry but I did say it was a turbulent fluffboat. 🤐</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay maybe this will make you hate me less??? 🤐🤐 The next chapter will definitely make you hate me less!  Stick with me!</p>
<p>I mean... it's angsty, but it's sweet??</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several thoughts raced through Hermione's mind in the five seconds it took to scan Ron's face.</p>
<p>Ginny - had she told her brother where to find Hermione and Rose? Had the redhead lied to her face, showering her in falsities that she'd defend her and her daughter until the end, against even her own family, yet turned around and betrayed her?</p>
<p>Rose - the toddler had whimpered loudly as soon as the door had opened. And Hermione wondered what she saw? Did she see a man she knew somehow? Did something radiate from the redhead slam against her daughter's senses, her defenses?</p>
<p>And Ron - older. Of course, he would be older, but the bags under his eyes were much more pronounced than three years would have made them. He looked… pale. Well, paler. Almost sickly. But the red veins in his eyes sang a tune of something other than illness making his clothes hang loosely from his frame.</p>
<p>"May I come in?"</p>
<p>Hermione felt stunned, absolutely stunned. It took a moment for her brain to process the scene playing out around her. Ron, standing at her door. Rose's gradually growing whimpers from across the room. The deep, guttural growl that she wasn't sure rumbled in the throat of the canine tucked against her daughter. The dying sounds of The Lion King and the shifting of pillows and blankets behind her.</p>
<p>But when her mind caught up, anger rippled from deep within her to her fingertips.</p>
<p>She curled her lip into a sneer. "Wh - what are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Asking if I can come in." He shrugged nonchalantly as if it were the most natural thing in the world for him to be standing on her stoop.</p>
<p>"No," Hermione said flatly, without hesitation. "No, you can't. You can't be here."</p>
<p>Ron's face twitched, a red growing over his cheeks that matched the veins in his eyes. His voice was quiet when he spoke, "'Mione, please."</p>
<p>The nickname falling from his lips nearly made her breath catch. But a wave of outrage overtook it before It could. How dare he show up here after leaving and simply call her such an intimate name? "How did you even find me?"</p>
<p>"Saint Mungo's," he said with a growing snarl. "When her blood showed up in the registrar, they owled me. I've been looking for you, for her. Are you going to let me in or not?"</p>
<p>Rose's sobs drowned out all other noise at that moment. Hermione's heart stopped, blaring to life in nearly blind panic as her daughter's scream ripped through her heart like it had every night for the past several weeks. Nausea swelled in her gut as she turned, trying to keep one eye on the clearly unpredictable man on her doorstep and the desperately sobbing toddler now held firmly within the arms of a man who'd been somewhat of a saving grace the last few weeks.</p>
<p>Draco held Rose to his chest, one hand running down her curls as the toddler sobbed into his shoulder. But his face was littered with stone-cold rage. His eyes seethed just as much as the anger on his face.</p>
<p>"Her room. Please-"</p>
<p>Draco needed no further instruction. He held Rose close, whistling to Roger, who Hermione swore wore a sneer just as deep as his master's. They disappeared down the hallway and into the safety of Rose's room, but Hermione didn't feel herself settle. She felt more uneasy as she turned back to Ron, whose eyes were hard and staring at where Draco and his daughter had just disappeared.</p>
<p>"What the fuck -"</p>
<p>"You need to leave," Hermione said, her voice filled with disdain. "Now."</p>
<p>She didn't wait for his response, grabbing the door with so much pressure her fingers ached. But the force he thrust against it before it clicked shut nearly pushed her off her feet as it burst back open.</p>
<p>"This can't be happening!" Hermione snarled. "Leave, Ron!"</p>
<p>"I looked for you!" He shouted in response, but Hermione didn't flinch as her body sought. She let the anger overtake her expression instead. "You hid her from me! <em>That</em> shouldn't have happened, but it did! And now you're going to deal with <em>this</em>."</p>
<p>Draco's hand fell to her shoulder then, a tight squeeze showing reassurance. His voice was calm, measured as he spoke, "Go to Rose. I'll handle this."</p>
<p>"Handle <em>what</em>, Malfoy? With a stupid fucking crown on your head. What are you going to do? You can't keep me away from my daughter." Ron's scoff as he tried to take a step into the house was full of rage. But Draco pulled Hermione back, stepping between them like a pillar of security.</p>
<p>"I believe Hermione told you to leave, Weasley," Draco said, an absolute chill in his voice that made Hermione shudder as she shifted toward the hallway without turning around, without taking her eyes off of Ron. "So I will ask you nicely once before I <em>make</em> you leave. Leave."</p>
<p>"Fuck off, Malfoy," Ron snarled. "I'm here to see my daughter."</p>
<p>Draco's scoff echoed off the walls as he shoved Ron back further away from the door and slipped his wand from his pocket. Hermione stood transfixed as she watched his shoulders tense, taking a step out of her front door to tower over the redhead. "You gave up the right to see her when you abandoned her."</p>
<p>Ron's face fell somewhat, glancing between Hermione, Draco's hand curled tightly around his wand, and the eyes of the blond before him as he took a step backward down her stoop. "You don't know the whole story!"</p>
<p>"I know the part where you left your pregnant girlfriend and daughter to suffer alone!" Draco's voice rose with pure rage; Hermione could hear it in every word he spoke. "And <em>that</em> is all I need to know about you, you fucking <em>worthless</em> sack of shit. Now <em>leave</em> before I <em>make</em> you."</p>
<p>Hermione couldn't stand to watch the scene any longer. Her entire body shook as she pivoted and rushed down the hallway toward her daughter's bedroom. And tears filled her eyes immediately as she stepped through the door.</p>
<p>Rose was sobbing on her bed, clutching Roger and her bouquet close to her chest. The dog merely let her, licking her hand as if to soothe her discomfort, terror, and sadness. But when the toddler realized her mother had entered the room, she wailed loudly, throwing her hands up to be held.</p>
<p>Hermione was across the room and pulling her daughter into her arms before the tears fell from her cheeks. Rose clutched her desperately, arms so firm around her mother's neck she almost couldn't breathe. But she didn't care. She merely held her daughter close, her own tears tumbling down her cheeks as Rose's saturated her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Shh, Rosie, it's okay. I'm here. Mummy's here."</p>
<p>But how could she console her daughter when all she could manage to do was sob frustrated, angry tears? She tried to calm them, inhaling deep breaths between reassuring coos, desperately trying to soothe the sting in the corners of her eyes. But it was futile. Each time her daughter wailed, Hermione's heart broke a fraction more.</p>
<p>How could this have happened? She'd been so careful, so safe. And within a week of visiting the magical world, Ron had found her. He'd found Rose.</p>
<p>Shifting and a ragged breath echoed behind her, and Hermione turned to gaze into the wide, worried eyes of Draco Malfoy.</p>
<p>"Granger -"</p>
<p>Rose wailed again but lifted her head. And without hesitation, she threw a hand toward Draco with a resounding whimper.</p>
<p>He didn't hesitate to step into the room, moving with purpose into them. Hermione thought for a moment that Rose simply wanted Draco to hold her. But when she reached out, she only threw a single arm around his neck and pulled him closer. And he let her, one hand sliding around her back, grazing Hermione's arm, the other sliding around Hermione's waist in comfort.</p>
<p>Rose clutched them both close, one hand around each of their necks. And when she sobbed, Hermione sobbed with her, eyes closed and pained. Draco's forehead pressed into Hermione's a moment later, and the tears fell freely as his arms encircled them both, as he caged her and her daughter in with the safety he so willingly seemed to offer.</p>
<p>"It's alright," Draco whispered, thumb running along Hermione's back as his hand ran down Rose's curls. "He's gone. We're here."</p>
<p>They stood together for several minutes as Rose's sobs waned. Draco never moved, aside from the soft caresses of his hands. And by the time the toddler was silent, Hermione could hear her even breaths; Rose had cried herself to sleep.</p>
<p>It was Draco who pulled away first, and when Hermione opened her eyes, she could see the red on his cheeks - tear-stained.</p>
<p>He seemed reluctant to release them, but he did, hands lingering on her waist for a long moment. Hermione pulled Rose close, just as reluctantly settling the toddler in her bed. Before Hermione could tuck her fully in, Roger stepped softly onto the mattress and curled up beside Rose. The toddler shifted and sank into the dog's warmth, nestling into his fur with a sigh.</p>
<p>Hermione let a quiet, watery laugh slip past her lips when Roger looked up at her doe-eyed. She scratched his head in a silent thank you, turning and grabbing the baby monitor from the chest of drawers. Draco waited for her, leaning against the doorframe. And when she shakily walked by him, his hand slipped around her bicep with a soft squeeze.</p>
<p>He whistled softly to Roger, but the dog merely lifted his head, glanced at his owner, and laid back down. His large head curled on Rose, and in her sleep, the toddler clutched him close.</p>
<p>"Roger-" he whispered with a bit more force, but Hermione set a hand on his arm.</p>
<p>"It's fine," she murmured. "Let him stay."</p>
<p>He nodded and pulled Rose's door, leaving a crack to hear her. He turned to Hermione then, running his hands up and down her arms. "You could use some wine."</p>
<p>Her laugh was quiet, but she let Draco lead her toward her sitting room. She felt… overwhelmed. As if she couldn't truly process how she felt, the thoughts that were still racing through her mind. She clutched the baby monitor close to her chest as Draco placed her on the couch.</p>
<p>He was back in an instant, two glasses in one hand a bottle of red wine in the other. He wasted no time pulling the cork and pouring them both a healthy serving. And Hermione welcomed the feel of his thigh pressed against hers and the soothing feeling of his fingers along her shoulder as he sat.</p>
<p>He didn't say a word. But Draco did pull her close, letting Hermione lean her head against his shoulder after she downed more than a fair share of wine. Her nerves were shot; her hands shook slightly, but the warmth as his fingers sliding into hers, wine forgotten, felt like an anchor or a lifeline, keeping her grounded.</p>
<p>"I…" she began, but her voice cracked. Clearing her throat, she sighed as his hand squeezed her shoulder, encouraging. "I just froze. I didn't know what to do. I froze."</p>
<p>"There was nothing you could have done differently, Granger." His voice was soft, but his grip was reassuring. "He ambushed you."</p>
<p>"He said Saint Mungo's owled him… How - how could they have shared her information without my consent? Even if he's her father?"</p>
<p>His grip on her fingers tightened, and Hermione could feel the tremble of his hands. "I will find out. They shouldn't have."</p>
<p>"He must have done something awful," Hermione whispered.</p>
<p>"I promise you; I will find out what."</p>
<p>"I - I had Harry put a concealment charm on Rose and me. So he couldn't find us. I - I kept him from his daughter. He tried to find her."</p>
<p>"No," Draco said. "No, he kept himself from his daughter by leaving you. You had a right to protect her in any way you saw fit. She is your daug-"</p>
<p>"She's <em>our</em> daughter. Not mine alone," Hermione interjected quietly. "I - he was looking for her. He-"</p>
<p>"<em>Stop</em>," Draco said forcefully, fingers leaving hers to ghost along her jaw, turning her eyes to meet his. They were determined, resilient. "Don't let him win. Don't let that sorry excuse of a wizard come here and rip you to shreds. That's what he wants. He wants to blame you. He wants you to feel like it was your fault that he doesn't know his daughter, that he left. But it's not. It's his fault. He did this. You did, and you are doing everything you can to protect your daughter. Don't let him win."</p>
<p>Tears welled along her lower lids again. And she trembled as she sank into Draco's chest, relishing the way his arms snaked around her. He simply held her as she sobbed, which felt like the only thing she'd done for the past month, the past year. The past three years, if she were truthful.</p>
<p>She'd been so down, so hard on herself. She hadn't worked, choosing to live off the money from her family's estate after her parents passed. It had been wonderful to spend as much time raising Rose as she could. But had it been detrimental? She'd only seen Harry and Theo, and even though they were incredible, had she stifled herself? Stifled her child?</p>
<p>And then Rose had manifested an unknown trait, suffering so deeply Hermione couldn't bear seeing her pain.</p>
<p>And then Draco had appeared and reappeared. And Astoria, followed closely by Ginny. Ron had simply been the straw, the wave that had crashed so hard against her that it had pulled her undertow.</p>
<p>Draco's hand trailing down her spine was soothing, the firm feel of it circling on her back reassuring. And when she pulled back, wiping her cheeks with a sniffle, his grey eyes shimmered with moisture matching her own.</p>
<p>"Let's get you to bed," Draco whispered, pushing her hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>Hermione nodded slowly. "Wi-will you stay?"</p>
<p>His face softened, thumb brushing over her cheek. "Of course. I'll never leave you."</p>
<p>Hermione could hear the sincerity in his tone, but she couldn't respond. They didn't speak as they rose. Draco shuddered the lights and cleaned the room with a swift flick of his wand before lacing their fingers and tugging Hermione down the hallway. With the baby monitor resting firmly on her nightstand, Hermione sank into her sheets, clutching Draco's shirt as he pulled her into his chest.</p>
<p>She cried, and he held her. And the last thing she felt before she drifted to sleep was his lips on her forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Next morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well this one came out of nowhere ;) hope you enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"'Mione, wake up."</p><p>Hermione groaned, huffing as she ripped the pillow from underneath her head and dropped it over the top of her ear, shielding herself. But the loud laugh that echoed in her room wasn't hindered in the slightest by the down fluff. A hand fell to her hip seconds later, shaking her gently.</p><p>"'Mione, wake up."</p><p>Her muffled snarl made her guest laugh again. And when they tugged the pillow from her grasp, she might have genuinely hissed. Her eyes ached as she cracked them, both from the rawness and the light, nose scrunched in a snarl. But when they met a pair of emerald irises, confusion filled her mind.</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>It took a moment to clear the sleep from her thoughts. But recollection crashed over her like a wave almost instantly, slamming against her senses. Hermione jerked upright, eyes wide and afraid. Her heart rate blared to life in an instant seeing Harry in his bright red Auror robes after the memory of Ron at her front door bubbled to the forefront of her mind.</p><p>"Oh my god!" Hermione shouted frantically, hand slapping against the bed in search of something unknown. "Oh my god, Rose!"</p><p>"Hey! It's fine, Hermione," Harry said, grabbing her wrists with Seeker-like quickness. He held her still for a moment until her frantic eyes met his. "It's okay. She's in the sitting room with Malfoy and Theo."</p><p>"She's okay?" Hermione rushed out, breaths quick.</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yes, she's okay. I came over as soon as I got home. I'm sorry I wasn't there last night."</p><p>Confusion graced her features, and he must have noticed it. She'd been too overwhelmed last night; she hadn't even thought to contact Harry. But he was here, sitting on her bed with a concerned expression. "How did-"</p><p>"Malfoy visited Theo last night and told him what happened. I was an assignment and didn't get his owl until this morning."</p><p>With genuine shock, she breathed, "He did?"</p><p>Harry nodded, and when Hermione loosed a breath, he released her wrists. A squeal she knew intimately echoed down the long hallway, and Hermione let a smile float across her face at the sound. At the sound of her daughter's happiness while she played with Theo. With Draco - who cared enough for her to Floo to Harry's home in the middle of the night.</p><p>Emerald irises were watching her as she turned back, sighing and rubbing her eyes. "It was awful, Harry."</p><p>"I came over as soon as I could. Malfoy told me a little bit. What happened?"</p><p>"I don't know," Hermione shrugged before collapsing back into her pillows. Harry, gods bless him, laughed softly but shuffled up the bed to lay beside her. Hermione savored his warmth, leaning her head against his shoulder. "He just showed up here last night. He said Saint Mungo's sent him an owl when they ran Rose's blood tests. But that doesn't make sense."</p><p>"No, it doesn't," Harry affirmed. "We already have an Auror team heading over there to ask questions. He violated the order to stay away from you. So we need to investigate. And Malfoy said he looked… bad."</p><p>Hermione nodded. "He did. He was so thin, so pale. It was like he was drunk or something."</p><p>"Or something…"</p><p>Hermione furrowed her brow and turned her head to offer the expression to Harry. "What do you know?"</p><p>"He came by Grimmauld a few months back…" Hermione felt a shiver work down her spine, dread filling her from the crown of the head to the tips of her toes. "He looked bad. He couldn't keep a coherent thought; he mumbled on and on about something. Asked for money. I wouldn't let him in, and he got angry. He was there and gone before I could understand anything he said."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione murmured.</p><p>He grimaced. "I didn't want to worry you. I didn't hear a peep from him after that. Like he vanished again. I just assumed he went back to following whatever team he was obsessed with at the time. I'm sorry, 'Mione, I should have told-"</p><p>"It's fine," Hermione said, somewhat clipped, but shifted her head to lean against his shoulder again.</p><p>Harry didn't say anything else; he simply turned his head and kissed the crown of Hermione's. She sighed at the contact, grateful for a friend so dear. Her only friend so dear…</p><p>Dread hadn't cleared from her mind, from her gut with her fitful night sleep, even if she'd been beside Draco all night. His words echoed in her mind still: don't let him win. Don't allow the sorry excuse of a wizard Ron was to rip her to shreds. She'd mulled over those words as she'd clutched her daughter close throughout the night after she woke in terror-filled screams.</p><p>And she hadn't liked what she'd found. Because Ron had already won. He'd isolated her from everyone except Harry. He'd spread lies; he'd disowned his… her daughter without so much as a blink of his eye.</p><p>And she'd let him. She'd hid that part of her - the spunky, knowledgeable, brightest witch of her age - and ran. She'd run from a life she'd loved. The protection of her daughter made it worth it, of course, but she…</p><p>"I'm a coward."</p><p>"No, Hermione," Harry said, sitting up and staring down at her with a stern look on his face. "He threatened you and your unborn child. You aren't -"</p><p>"And I ran," Hermione interjected with a forlorn sigh, running her hands down her face before she sat up. "I ran like some scared child. I - I let Ron Weasley break me. I fought in a war, I was tortured, my parents died, and all of that, <em>all</em> of it, I took. But I let Ron Weasley, of all people, break me. Let him spread lies, let him threaten me, Rose, and I ran. I hid...</p><p>And then I froze last night. I saw him, standing in my doorway, staring with anger in his eyes at our daughter, and I froze…"</p><p>"He ambushed you," Harry said, though his voice was soft. "You reacted how anyone one."</p><p>Hermione felt a fire in her veins that had somehow long ago gone dormant. "I won't let him win this time. He left us; he slandered us. I won't let him win."</p><p>Harry's hand slipped into hers with a tight squeeze, and Hermione finally glanced at him. His brows were set, shoulders stiff, but she could see a pride shining in his eyes. "He didn't win the first time, and I know you won't let him win this time."</p><p>"I need to set stronger wards. If he knows where we are now, he'll be back."</p><p>Harry nodded curtly. "You know that you and Rose always have rooms at Grimmauld if you need them. If you want to stay here, we'll put up stronger wards on this place so he can't get in. We can station an Auror outside, someone just to watch the place and you. But I'd rather have you at Grimmauld so I can be the one."</p><p>"He knows where Grimmauld is just as much as here."</p><p>Harry sighed but nodded. "Okay. But if one thing happens, Hermione, you're coming to Grimmauld."</p><p>Harry stood as Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, <em>dad</em>."</p><p>A rueful smile played on his lips, and Hermione felt a touch guilty. She opened her lips to respond, but he shook his head. His smile turned hopeful. "Maybe one day. Until then, I'm going to spoil my goddaughter. Now get up, brush your teeth, and come join us for lunch."</p><p>"Lunch?!" Hermione squealed, finally glancing at her clock. "It's nearly midday! How the hell did I sleep so late?!"</p><p>"Seems like Rose had a rather pointy-faced ferret to keep her occupied."</p><p>With a boisterous laugh, Harry swept from her room, and Hermione let the soft smile cross her lips - the first once since Ron had graced her doorstep. Shaking her head, she stretched, indeed going to brush her teeth before slipping into an outfit for the day.</p><p>And when she wandered back into her sitting room, her smile widened. Rose sat between Harry and Theo with a bright grin laughing happily as they pushed her bouquet around on her train set. Roger was on his back beside them, legs in the air with his body contorted and tongue hanging out. And Draco sat on the couch smiling at the scene as he sipped what smelled like coffee.</p><p>"Good morning," Hermione murmured.</p><p>Rose's head snapped up, the darkness generally under her eyes a touch lighter. She hobbled to her feet with Theo's help and stumbled across the room into Hermione's outstretched arms. But she merely latched on to Hermione's leg for a moment and then waddled away back to Harry and Theo without a backward glance.</p><p>Hermione laughed, shaking her head. And the smirk, paired bounced eyebrows, that floated across Harry's face as Draco stood made Hermione flush. The blond's smile was delicate as he approached in the same rumpled clothes from the night before - making her flush further.</p><p>"Morning, Granger."</p><p>"Good morning," she whispered, moving toward the kitchen and away from prying ears. Draco followed close behind. "Did you wake up with Rose?"</p><p>He nodded. "I thought you could use a few more hours of sleep. We had pancakes, watched some ungodly television show, and then played trains before Theo and Potter got here."</p><p>"You could have woken me."</p><p>"You needed rest," he offered, sliding her coffee pot from its base and pouring her a cup. "You were up with her all night."</p><p>Hermione had indeed been up with Rose several times last night. Whatever experiment she'd tried to run by having her daughter see Draco had been wholly demolished by Ronald Weasley showing up at her door. Hermione hadn't been asleep two hours before Rose had awoken in terror. Even though Hermione brought her into bed to try and soothe her nightmares, she'd awaken several times after.</p><p>And Draco had stayed up with them every time until Rose had fallen back to sleep.</p><p>"So were you," Hermione said softly, accepting the coffee appreciatively. She turned toward him, leaning against the counter.</p><p>He chuckled, settling a comfortable distance away - too far away. His smirk, one she'd grown to love, danced across his lips. "Yes, but I'm a vampire who thrives in the night."</p><p>Hermione huffed a quiet laugh but stared down into the coffee cup clutched in her hands. "Thank you… for going to Harry's. I should have sent him a Patronus the moment Ron showed up, but… I just froze seeing him."</p><p>"Why are you so afraid of him?" The question wasn't malicious, but it made Hermione's gut sink nonetheless. <em>Afraid</em>.</p><p>"I'm not-" she paused, collecting herself with several sips of coffee before she began anew. "I'm not afraid of Ron; he's just unpredictable. He came back… after he left me and spread those vicious lies about me to his family. He came back, and he threatened me. He said that if I didn't… if I didn't get rid of Rose, he'd do it for me. I think he truly believed those lies he told. They weren't just lies in his mind. I think he truly believed that Rose wasn't his daughter. He hit me once before I managed to get away from him."</p><p>A stillness had settled in the kitchen, and though he was silent, it felt deafening. When Hermione ventured a glance at him, his face was stoic, but she could see the anger burning in his eyes. "That's why I came out here, to this world. He probably could have found me; I didn't make it hard… I moved back to my old neighborhood. But I doubt he even remembered the name. He never paid attention."</p><p>"I'm sorry," he murmured, and he was across the room in an instant, hands soothing up and down her arms slowly. Hermione gladly welcomed his warmth, closeness. "I'm sorry I asked and brought that memory up."</p><p>"It's fine," she sighed, hands still clutching her mug. "You were right last night. I can't let him win. I won't let him win. Not this time. I just need to make sure I can keep Rose safe. And I don't know that staying here is best."</p><p>His hands paused on her biceps with a reassuring squeeze. She continued, "I don't feel comfortable here anymore. You saw how she reacted to him. He knows where we live now, and even with more potent wards, he'll manage… he can't just show up here. And he will.</p><p>Harry offered to let Rose and I stay at Grimmauld Place, but Ron knows where that is-"</p><p>"Come stay with me."</p><p>Hermione was genuinely stunned silent for a moment, her wide-eyed gaze slamming to Draco's, searching for any hint of falseness but found only sincerity. "Wh-what?"</p><p>"I've got two spare rooms that are never used and a library with all the books you will ever need. I may have to toddler-proof a few things, but…" Draco trailed off with a slight shrug. "And he doesn't know where I live."</p><p>"At - at the Manor?"</p><p>He chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I moved out of the Manor. I know, finally, right?"</p><p>"Draco, this is…" Hermione was stunned, standing with her heart beat slowly rising in her ears as he smartly lifted the mug of coffee from her hands. And when his hands wandered back, one settled on her hip, and she couldn't breathe for a moment. "You-you don't have to-"</p><p>"I want to." The opposite hand ghosted over her cheek, thumb trailing along her jawline. "I know it's soon; we've only been dating a few weeks-"</p><p>"Dating?"</p><p>His reaction was jarring. It looked as though someone had splashed him with ice-cold water as he flinched, hands lifting away from Hermione's skin, eyes wide. "Are-are we not?" He stammered. "I - I sort of, well, I mean… I thought we were..."</p><p>Hermione felt a touch embarrassed by her response. Of course, they were dating… who wouldn't have assumed that? She let a smile overtake her features, slowly setting her hands on his chest. She could feel how tense he was. "I'm sorry. We are. Of course, we are. We just hadn't… well, we never talked about it."</p><p>He relaxed some, hands tentatively falling back to her hips. He nodded, though he still looked a touch hesitant. "And obviously, I expect - well, I expect nothing. Roger and I will even stay at the Manor if you'd like. Mother would love to have our company, I'm sure. I just want you to feel safe, comfortable. And if that's not here, and I have space, I want to offer it."</p><p>Hermione pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Could she live with Draco Malfoy? Someone who she had once loved, likely still did. Who treated her and her daughter with the utmost care. Who she was <em>dating</em>. Several thoughts floated through her mind as he stood before her, thumbs languidly brushing against her hip bones and making her heat in a way she hadn't in a very long time. Toying with the fabric of his tee-shirt, she let a teasing smirk cross her lips.</p><p>"Roger can stay."</p><p>He barked a laugh, and his grip and her hips tightened. Hermione giggled, actually giggled, but the smile that grew over his features was nearly enough to take her breath away.</p><p>"Thank you, Draco," she breathed, running her hands up to lace around his neck. The way his expression shifted, somewhat fervent, made her gut clench. "This… I cannot express what this means to me. How are you so wonderful?"</p><p>He smirked, and his hands shifted further around her, splaying across her back as he stepped in, pressing closer to her. "I am a rather good catch, Granger."</p><p>"The best catch…"</p><p>He glanced between her eyes and her lips several times. And Hermione lifted her chin slightly, an invitation, as butterflies roared in her gut. Breathing? Impossible. Swallowing? Not feasible. But leaning up toward him as he dipped his head, his lips toward hers? That was effortless.</p><p>But a deep clearing of throats startled Hermione before their lips could touch. And a heated crimson spread across her cheeks as she turned to the broad grins of Harry and Theo, who held Rose on his hip, standing in the kitchen entryway. Draco growled deeply but pulled away, sneering at them both.</p><p>Theo beamed. "I believe someone said something about lunch?"</p><p>"I'll give you something to eat…" Draco growled, and everyone laughed, even Rose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LOL I KNOW I KNOW THEY DIDN'T EVEN KISS. I know.  But I have "first kiss" plans!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A new home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapters on chapters on chapters. A new character appears!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>But I'm only like 50% in love with this chapter so I hope it's okay 😭 as always, no alpha or beta. Lemme know if there are mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How the bloody hell can you have so much shite?"</p>
<p>"I have a toddler, Theodore," Hermione scoffed. "Toddlers need things."</p>
<p>"Yes, Granger," Draco said as he appeared with another box in his arms, setting it on the floor. "But we've already unpacked your daughter's room. All of <em>this</em>," he drawled, pointing around her new bedroom at the several still packed boxes. "This is all yours."</p>
<p>"Well… mother's need things too," she huffed with a shrug of her shoulders, bouncing Rose on her hip. "If you'd both quit complaining, we'd get done quicker!"</p>
<p>"We?!" Theo screeched, making Rose laugh. "You're not doing anything!"</p>
<p>"Imagine, we haven't even started to unpack her <em>books</em> yet." Theo groaned, but Draco laughed, flicking his wand to cut another box open.</p>
<p>Theo sliced a box rather petulantly. "Why did I even agree to this?"</p>
<p>"Because you love your goddaughter and me," Hermione cooed sweetly, shaking Rose at him with a snicker. "And I promised you beer."</p>
<p>"Beer is not nearly enough to make me enjoy this. And I might not love you any longer."</p>
<p>"Then you did it for Harry," Hermione laughed, and Rose joined her for the sheer giggles.</p>
<p>It was Draco's turn to scoff. "Because somehow boy wonder had to work today."</p>
<p>Hermione laughed as both men continued to complain, a smile firmly on her lips. It had been just two days since Draco had offered his spare rooms to Hermione for her and her daughter. And while leaving their small flat had been rather heartbreaking, she couldn't deny how comforted she felt in being somewhere safe, somewhere he wouldn't find them.</p>
<p>They'd moved everything this morning and had been unpacking since well before noon. Theo was right, though. She hadn't realized how much stuff she'd accumulated in her time in the Muggle world. Perhaps she'd go through and donate some things now that she'd moved - just to spite her best friend's boyfriend.</p>
<p>Hermione snickered to herself as she and Rose pointed to where things should be stored. Though through her laughter, she thought she faintly heard the Floo roaring to life.</p>
<p>"Hermione?" Harry's voice called out a moment later.</p>
<p>"We're back here!" She returned, sticking her head out of her new bedroom door just as Harry stepped into the hallway.</p>
<p>Rose's curls bounced wildly as she wriggled in Hermione's arms. She was sure if both of her feet weren't planted, Rose would have knocked her over to get out of the room toward Harry. She laughed and set Rose down, smiling as Harry scooped her daughter from the floor. But she noticed quickly that his smile was tight - tighter than it usually was. And he looked tired, possibly… sad? Mad?</p>
<p>"Everything alright?"</p>
<p>"I just got back from Mungo's," Harry muttered. "Can we talk?"</p>
<p>"I'll take her," Theo chimed in, sweeping past Harry with a peck on the cheek and skillfully scooping Rose from his arms. She went willingly, giggling as they disappeared down the hallway.</p>
<p>But the look on Harry's face as they disappeared made dread quickly fill Hermione's gut. Draco moved closer, running a hand up her back to cup her shoulder reassuringly. She offered him a tight smile before asking, "What happened?"</p>
<p>"Ron..." Harry began, but it was clear that what he'd learned had pained him. He paused for a long moment before sighing deeply. "Ron put several Mungo's medi-witches and wizards under the Imperius."</p>
<p>Hermione's heart sank into her gut, breath wholly vanishing from her lungs. "Wh-what?"</p>
<p>"We don't know exactly how long they'd been under the spell, but by the time I left to come here, we'd found ten different people under the spell. The signature we put on his wand after- well, it was all over the magic." He paused for a moment, glancing between her and Draco. "Astoria was one of them."</p>
<p>Draco's hand tightened on her shoulder, pulling her closer; she felt him tense. But it was impossible to take her eyes off the broken best friend before her. Almost as impossible as it felt to breathe. Ron had… had <em>cursed</em> people. To find her. It was <em>her</em> fault that so many people had been hurt, hexed.</p>
<p>Harry continued, forlorn, "No one remembers sending him an owl or any information. I - he's in a lot of trouble. And there's nothing I can do to help him this time."</p>
<p>"Good," Draco said with absolute rage in his icy tone. "He should be locked away for good. Ten people? <em>Ten</em>?!"</p>
<p>"At the minimum…"</p>
<p>"Hu-who else could have been… targeted?" Hermione asked. "If… if he did it to them-"</p>
<p>"We don't know." Harry sighed anew, pain shining in his eyes as he ran a hand through his already unruly raven hair. "We need to find him. We don't have the resources to go across the entire British wizarding society to see who's been cursed. We hope it's isolated, but -"</p>
<p>"It could be anyone. If-if he willingly cursed ten people, who knows how many more?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded, and the pain on his face was evident. His eyes fell to the ground, and Hermione thought she could see tears slipping down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, 'Mione, I should have done something when he showed up months ago. I should have -"</p>
<p>"No, Harry," Hermione said firmly, stepping into him to cup both of his cheeks. "No. You have nothing to apologize for. This isn't your fault."</p>
<p>His sigh was jagged, and Hermione shifted, lacing her arms around his neck in a crushing hug. He enclosed her in strong arms, sniffling into her shoulder.</p>
<p>They didn't hug long, but Harry had a small smile when he pulled away. "I have to get back. I just wanted to come to tell you. It - it may not be safe to go out, especially with Rose. I'm not telling you to stay in," he added when she opened her mouth, poised to retort. "I'm just telling you to be careful."</p>
<p>"I'll make sure she's safe," Draco said resolutely.</p>
<p>"I know you will." The confidence in Harry's voice was… sort of astounding.</p>
<p>"I can protect myself," Hermione huffed but looked between the two men at her sides with a smile. "...but I am grateful to you both."</p>
<p>Harry laughed softly. "I'm going to set wards before I leave."</p>
<p>"Potter, Granger and I are capable of setting up our wards…"</p>
<p>"I'm sure you both can, Malfoy," Harry said firmly, pointing at Hermione. "But you've got precious cargo living in your house now. For my sanity, I'd rather know they're done right."</p>
<p>Hermione snickered, and Draco shot her a disbelieving glare. She only pursed her lips with a shrug in response. "Just let him. If you want to add your own after he leaves, you can."</p>
<p>"Ahem," Theo sang from the bedroom door, shaking the baby monitor when everyone glanced at him. "Rosie is down for a nap. And frankly, I've ruined enough of my cuticles moving. I'm done unpacking boxes. So I'm leaving when Harry does."</p>
<p>Hermione laughed but rolled her eyes, Harry echoing the movement. Leave it to Theo to try and lighten the mood. Harry gave Hermione one last hug, Theo following, before they both vanished.</p>
<p>"Hey," Draco whispered when they were finally alone, hands warm on her shoulders as he turned her to face him. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Hermione breathed, hands settling on his chest. "No. I don't know…"</p>
<p>His expression was a mixture of comfort yet rage, and she could see the anger burning in his eyes. "They'll find him. And if they don't, I will. And then they definitely won't."</p>
<p>The faint sound of the Floo roaring to life echoed down the hall before a soft voice. "Draco, darling!"</p>
<p>"Is that -"</p>
<p>"Mother," Draco finished for her, eyes as wide as Hermione's. "I'm sorry, I - she - I didn't invite her over. I'll send her ho-"</p>
<p>"No," Hermione cut in. "No, it's fine. I'd like to see her. Would I have preferred another day, but when has Narcissa ever waited?"</p>
<p>"Never," Draco snarled faintly. "I am sorry. I may have mentioned that you were moving in."</p>
<p>The corners of Hermione's lips turned upward. "Then why don't we go and greet our visitor?"</p>
<p>Hermione turned and slathered on a full smile, though it was nowhere near her eyes. How could it be? She shook her head nonetheless and stepped toward the sitting room. And the sight of Narcissa Malfoy by the hearth was almost nostalgic. She was as pristine as she had always been - hair perfectly knotted on the top of her head, pale blue robes pressed, and her smile broad when her eyes settled on Hermione.</p>
<p>"Oh, Hermione, dear. Hello! Was today move-in day?" Narcissa feigned arrogance, but the smirk over her lips, the one her son had inherited, sang another story. She raised a pan in her hands. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I just wanted to drop off this delicious lasagna I baked for Draco darling."</p>
<p>"It's fine, Narcissa," Hermione chuckled, trying to keep a smile on her face. "It's truly lovely to see you."</p>
<p>"As it is to see you!"</p>
<p>"You know where the kitchen is, mother," Draco murmured from behind her.</p>
<p>"Of course, of course," Narcissa laughed brightly, sweeping through the house toward the kitchen. Draco groaned quietly but followed, Hermione on his heels. She began again, back toward them, fiddling with something on the counter. "I don't want to intrude on your first evening together at home. Now, you'll have to warm this in the oven for about twenty minutes, darling, to melt the cheese. And it would pair very well with a lovely Barbera."</p>
<p>Hermione hid a snicker, lifting her eyebrows and nodding toward Narcissa. Draco shook his head vehemently, hands flailing as his lips mouthed "no." But Hermione shot him an exasperated glance, and he huffed petulantly. She was certain if he could do it silently, he would have stomped his foot.</p>
<p>He threw his head back dramatically, pinching the bridge of his nose. And with a deep sigh, he righted himself and mumbled, "Say, mum, how would you like to stay-"</p>
<p>"I'd love to stay for dinner!" Narcissa turned with a gleaming grin flicking her wand to turn on Draco's - their? - oven. As she sauntered by, she patted Draco lovingly on the cheek. "My precious boy; always so thoughtful."</p>
<p>With one final wink to Hermione, she swept from the kitchen in a billow of pale blue dress robes. Draco groaned quietly, running a hand down his face. But Hermione could only chuckle. It was a true Narcissa play, expertly done. Impressive, really.</p>
<p>Draco turned to Hermione with a pleading grimace. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"It really is fine, Draco," Hermione chuckled. "I haven't seen your mum in years. It's refreshing. I'd forgotten how funny she is. It's… nice to have the distraction."</p>
<p>A tiny yawn echoed through the baby monitor then, and Hermione held it closer to her ear. Rose began to stir on the other side. "That's my call. Maybe you should break out the wine now?"</p>
<p>With a wink, Hermione left Draco groaning in the kitchen with a quiet laugh. Narcissa was already perched on the sofa, inspecting her nails as Hermione headed down the hall. And Rose was sitting up in her bed, a tail-wagging Roger on the floor beside it, with a sleepy smile when her mother walked through the door.</p>
<p>A blissful, uninterrupted, sleepy smile.</p>
<p>"Good morning, sleepyhead," Hermione chuckled, lifting her daughter onto her hip. "Did you have a good nap?"</p>
<p>Rose merely stretched in response, leaning her head onto Hermione's shoulder. She savored the hug, pulling Rose close as she and Roger made their way back toward the sitting room. From where she could hear Draco and his mother's voices in a battle of hushed whispers.</p>
<p>But they quieted when they realized Hermione and Rose had stepped into the room. And the moment Narcissa's eyes landed on Rose, her face lit up. She rose slowly, face breaking into a wide grin.</p>
<p>"Rosie, I'd like you to meet someone," Hermione said, bouncing her daughter on her hip. "This is Mr. Malfoy's mummy, Mrs. Malfoy."</p>
<p>Narcissa looked like she was about to burst at the seams, her hands moving to rest over her mouth, stretched into the broadest smile Hermione had ever seen her wear. Rose, for her part, surprisingly did not shy away or whimper in distress. She merely hung a hand out and flailed it, head still resting on Hermione's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Oh, you sweet little precious girl," Narcissa cooed, taking a few steps closer. "Look at your curls. Just like your mummy's! Draco was right; you are the sweetest princess in all of London, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Mother," Draco groaned again.</p>
<p>"Shush, boy," Narcissa hissed softly, turning to Draco with a quick scowl. "I'm meeting my future granddaughter."</p>
<p>"Mother!"</p>
<p>Hermione's eyes widened, and she was sure in that moment that only the deep crimson on Draco's face could rival her own. How many times could people steal the breath from her lungs today? Because she absolutely had none left now. Draco's mouth gaped, opening and closing several times before he stood from the couch. He took one step forward but hesitated, shaking his head vigorously.</p>
<p>Narcissa, still wearing a grin, had already turned back toward Hermione. "She is lovely, dear. Truly."</p>
<p>"Th-th-thank you," Hermione squawked just as the oven's pre-heat timer dinged.</p>
<p>"Ah! I'll put in our dinner. Draco, why don't you pour us out some wine while I do!"</p>
<p>Again, Narcissa disappeared, leaving Hermione and Draco wide-eyed and staring at one another. No one moved, not even time itself for what felt like hours. They simply looked at each other, mouths parted. It wasn't until Rose wriggled to be let down to play that Hermione actually moved again. Roger followed Rose across the sitting room to where they'd set up a play area, but Draco and Hermione stayed rooted to their spots.</p>
<p>"I- Granger, that's not-" Draco stammered, eyes still wide, cheeks still blazing red. "I didn't-"</p>
<p>Honestly, she wasn't sure if it was how tired she felt that made her burst into hysterical laughter or something else. But her mirth bubbled past her lips, echoing throughout the sitting room as loud as her heartbeat hammered behind her ears. Draco spooked for a moment before he too laughed, though his chuckle was wholly nervous.</p>
<p>"Darling, you didn't pour the wine," Narcissa scolded lightly as she swept back into the sitting room. She retook her seat on the sofa, flicking her wand to serve their drinks. "What is so funny?"</p>
<p>Hermione tried to contain herself as she moved toward the armchair and sank in. "Nothing," she snickered. "Nothing, truly."</p>
<p>"Are you going to sit with us?" Narcissa eyed her son, still standing wide-eyed before the sofa. He nodded dumbly, sitting with a wholly confused expression, eyes never leaving Hermione. She tried not to stare back at him, resolutely looking at his mother. "Now, Hermione. It has been too long since we've seen one another."</p>
<p>"I agree," Hermione nodded, a laugh still trailing her word. "It is lovely to see you. I've missed our lunches."</p>
<p>"Well, then we shall have to start them again, won't we?"</p>
<p>Hermione accepted the wine Draco passed her, pulling it eagerly to her lips. She needed it. Desperately. "Yes, whenever your schedule allows."</p>
<p>"Mine? I should think we'd need to work around your work schedule."</p>
<p>"Oh," Hermione murmured, staring down into her wine glass. "I - well, I don't work currently. But I have thought of looking into a few entry-level roles within the Ministry."</p>
<p>Narcissa smiled at that. "Any department there would be lucky to have you. Isn't that right, Draco?"</p>
<p>"Wh-what?" Draco muttered, eyes slowly leaving Hermione to land on his mother. "What?"</p>
<p>Hermione wanted to laugh again, but she concealed it behind closed lips. Narcissa, though, openly chuckled, patting her son's cheek again. Dinner went by smoothly, conversation flowing as it had so many years before when Hermione would visit. Although it had been hard to swallow through the thick lump in her throat, it felt nostalgic sitting across from Narcissa, beside Draco. But her daughter falling asleep in her chair after a full meal was undoubtedly new.</p>
<p>"I suppose I should leave you three to get ready for bed," Narcissa chuckled as she scanned Rose's sleeping, sauce-covered face. "Hermione, I shall owl you about lunch?"</p>
<p>All three adults stood, and Narcissa moved to wrap Hermione in a firm hug. "That sounds lovely."</p>
<p>"And Draco dear, do be sure to close your mouth more often." With one final pat on her son's cheeks, Narcissa disappeared through the Floo in a blaze of green and laughter.</p>
<p>Draco turned to her, and his voice was scarcely above a whisper. "Granger -"</p>
<p>"I should, uh-" Hermione murmured, pointing to Rose and hurriedly scooping the child from her chair. <em>Coward for sure</em>, she thought to herself.</p>
<p>"Yeah, right," he muttered. "Yes, of course."</p>
<p>She hurried down the hallway and ducked into her and Rose's shared bathroom, rinsing her daughter's face before switching her pajamas. Rose was already asleep again before Hermione tucked her into bed, but she sat on the mattress beside her nonetheless. If to calm all of the thoughts swirling in her mind or to hide, she really wasn't sure.</p>
<p>But the day had been utterly overwhelming. From moving, to the news of Ron's betrayal, to seeing Narcissa again and the things she'd said. Even if it had been a slip of the tongue, it had been something. And knowing Narcissa, it hadn't been.</p>
<p>Running her hand over her daughter's forehead, clearing away the curls, she leaned in and pressed a kiss there. Knowing she'd have to see Draco eventually, she sighed quietly and left her daughter's room. Roger sat waiting as the door opened, breezing by Hermione to climb into Rose's bed.</p>
<p>Chuckling, Hermione wandered back to the sitting room where Draco paced the entire length. His head snapped up when she walked in, expression still worried.</p>
<p>"Granger, I'm so sorry about mother. You have to know that I don't have any expectations. I told you so. I just wanted you to feel safe. I-"</p>
<p>"Draco," Hermione cut in, shuffling toward him. "It's fine, I mean it. Really. I - I know how mothers can be." Hermione huffed a quiet laugh, but his worried expression didn't fade. "I know that was all her. But it's been a long day. I think I'm just going to head to bed."</p>
<p>"Yeah, okay…" Draco mumbled. "But Granger, I am sor-"</p>
<p>"I'll say it one last time: it's fine," she affirmed again, raising her eyebrows until he nodded. "It is truly okay." And when she rose onto her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek, she heard his sudden, sharp inhale. His lips held a smile when she lowered back onto the soles of her feet. "I'll see you tomorrow?"</p>
<p>He only nodded.</p>
<p>"Good night, Draco."</p>
<p>She heard his voice, soft, as she stepped into the hallway. "Good night, beautiful."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In that last part, Hermione almost pressed her "hips" to his cheek. Thank gods I saw that mistake 🤣🤣</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a little ole Friday with some confessions and a few sweet gifts. :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, quickly written and no beta. Hope you enjoy. 🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione started as green flames roared to life in <em>her and Draco's</em> sitting room. Why this hearth's Floo seemed absurdly loud, she wasn't sure. But the sight of Draco appearing from the other side washed the thought away quickly with a radiant smile.</p>
<p>"Hey there, Granger." His grin spread just as wide.</p>
<p>Hermione closed and set aside the book she'd been reading. "You're home early."</p>
<p>"Yeah, with food," Draco beamed, lifting several bags in the air. "I thought we'd try to make mother's chicken cordon bleu recipe."</p>
<p>Hermione snickered lightly. "Maybe we should perfect toast before-"</p>
<p>"The bloody toaster is a menace!" He scoffed, muttering under his breath as he stalked toward their kitchen.</p>
<p>Hermione couldn't help her laughter as she stood, though she concealed it behind a hand to ensure her daughter wouldn't wake early from her nap. Draco was mumbling about the "bloody toaster" and "why Muggles chose to use something so vicious" when she trailed him to the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe to watch him unpack their dinner for the evening.</p>
<p>Friday had come quicker than Hermione realized. She and Rose had only been settled in Draco's home for almost four nights now, but where Hermione thought they'd struggle to make things work, an effortless cohesion had blossomed. Draco had truly fallen into a role Hermione thought he'd hesitate to fill - a role she herself was hesitant to put a name to. But he'd taken immediately to helping with Rose even after coming home from work exhausted every day.</p>
<p>Honestly, it was almost too surreal how effortlessly their lives seemed to meld together. Draco woke every morning and cooked Hermione and Rose breakfast without complaint. Even if the toast came out a little less burnt every morning, Hermione gratefully ate it. Rose, however, turned her nose up at the food each day. And while they laughed, Hermione could see the determination in his eyes to get the meal right.</p>
<p>And with a single kiss to both of their foreheads, he'd leave for work only to come home exhausted but intent on helping with dinner. Intent to help with everything he could to make Hermione's day a little easier. He helped her unpack lingering boxes and built new shelves to house her volumes alongside his in his library - where she spent most of her time when Rose napped. He'd cooked dinners and did the dishes, even helped ready Rose for bed. All when he didn't have to.</p>
<p>Hermione doubted it would last through the remainder of the year, but his effort now was wholly appreciated. Something she would forever remember.</p>
<p>Hermione laughed as she watched him unpack much too much food for two adults and a child. "No meetings today?"</p>
<p>"Several, but I canceled them because I preferred coming home to spend Friday afternoon with my girls." He flashed a smile over his shoulder, a wink making butterflies slowly flare to life in Hermione's gut more than his statement. "Benefits of owning my own apothecary."</p>
<p>"You're too good to be true," Hermione breathed, but he didn't respond as he flicked his wand to store all their goods.</p>
<p>But when he turned toward her, slow steps bringing him across the room until his hands slid around her waist, she could see the determination in his eyes. "This is only the beginning."</p>
<p>He didn't wait for a response before his hands left her and his fingers laced with her own. But Hermione was glad because she wouldn't have been able to respond at that moment if she'd tried. Her blush only built with every step they took toward the sofa, falling into the cushions with their thighs pressed together, his arm firmly around her shoulders, and her head laying against his.</p>
<p>They merely sat for a while, basking in the crackling of a low fire and a soundly sleeping toddler. Rose had only awoken once in terror since arriving here. Naps regularly went by without so much as a movement. And it was only Hermione's mind, or possibly her heart, that kept her awake or woke her from sleep most nights.</p>
<p>Draco's soft voice, long moments later, cut through the content silence. "I made a few phone calls today."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Hermione questioned. "About?"</p>
<p>"I am not sure if you enjoy them, but if you do, I've booked you a day at a Muggle day spa tomorrow morning. I'll watch Rosie. I thought perhaps you could take Weaselette? I remember you'd planned tea, but I'm sure she'd be amenable with the switch."</p>
<p>Hermione felt absolutely stunned, pulling away to glance up at him with wide eyes and a slowly rising heartbeat. No one had ever simply booked her a day outing, offering to care for her daughter while they paid rather exorbitant prices to pamper her. But the smile on his face told her he'd happily do so today, tomorrow, or for as long as she'd let him. "I - I've never been to a spa before."</p>
<p>"Mother assures me you'll like it," Draco laughed. "It's - well, I hope you'll feel safe enough to go. It's in the Muggle world so-"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't miss it," Hermione beamed. "I won't let <em>him</em> ruin something so wonderful that you've done for me. This - Draco, this is too much. It's so wonderful but-"</p>
<p>"You deserve it," he said without a hint of condensation in his tone, eyes never leaving hers. "And the spa is only the start of what I've got planned. I've also asked Theo and Potter to watch Rose tomorrow night, and they were more than happy to oblige."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's wonde-" Hermione paused, furrowing her brow. "Why?"</p>
<p>His voice slipped to a whisper, free hand ghosting along her jaw and making what small butterflies that had been in her gut triple. A thumb caressed the length of her jaw, and it took all of her willpower to keep eye contact with the silver staring down at her, not to shudder. "What would you say to us having our real first date?"</p>
<p>"W-we haven't done that already?"</p>
<p>"Our first date," he murmured. His gaze flicked between Hermione's parted lips and her eyes as he breathed, "Alone."</p>
<p>Hermione was sure her swallow was audible. "I'd-I'd like that."</p>
<p>Radiant was the only way to describe the smile that spanned his lips. "Then plan to leave tomorrow morning around ten for pampering and, I'm sure if Red has anything to do with it, copious amounts of champagne."</p>
<p>Hermione laughed quietly. "Well, considering she's pregnant-"</p>
<p>"Oh, shit!" Genuine bewilderment crossed his expression as if he'd truly forgotten. "I still can't believe that. I was certain that Blaise was never going to have children."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>His hand fell away, and Hermione wasn't sure if she whimpered out loud or only in her mind. "We all talked about it after school. Theo, Blaise, and I agreed we never wanted kids. Greg, on the other hand, said he wanted enough for the lot of us."</p>
<p>"And now look," Hermione chuckled, turning to settle back against his shoulder as he pulled her closer. "Ginny's pregnant, and Theo and Harry are trying to adopt."</p>
<p>"I guess when you find that right person."</p>
<p>Silence descended again, though it was Hermione's heartbeat that filled her mind. Draco's fingers toyed with her arm, callused tips running along her skin and begging her to shudder. But the thoughts that drowned out her heartbeat were his words, singing over and over: "when you find that right person."</p>
<p>She didn't want to assume, but flutters of nervousness rippled inside her.</p>
<p>"Have you," she began, voice quiet. "Well, have you changed your mind? Would you… I mean, someday, would you like children of your own?"</p>
<p>He was silent for a while, fingers never stopping their motion on her arm. And with a sigh, he said softly, "I was so sure for so long that I never wanted children. I didn't want to put something so innocent through what I went through. I didn't want to be a father like Lucius."</p>
<p>"You could never be like Lucius," Hermione whispered. "You don't have a single evil bone in your body."</p>
<p>"I've got one or two," he laughed, though it didn't sound as joyful as it had. It was his turn to pull away in the silence that lingered, making sure their eyes were locked before he spoke again.</p>
<p>"But if the right person wanted to have more children, I would be by her side every step of the way to raise any beautiful creation we brought into this world. Even if she got tired of me and threw me out, I'd be happy to help from afar because I got to create something so precious with her. Because I know that even if I do somehow screw everything up, I've seen how wonderful of a mother she is, how far she'll go to protect her children, and that's something I find myself admiring above all else."</p>
<p>A hand slid along her cheek to deftly tuck a curl behind her ear as Hermione battled with the sudden tears threatening to swell along her lower lids.</p>
<p>"You won't screw anything up," she murmured, leaning into his hand as he set it softly on his cheek. "And if this future mother of your children threw you out, she'd be insane to give up your delicious cooking."</p>
<p>His laughter was genuine as he leaned in and pressed a lingering, loving kiss to her forehead. Though she found herself desperately wishing they landed a few centimeters south. "Maybe one day my cooking will be up to snuff."</p>
<p>But before she could respond, the loud Floo roared to life. She nearly knocked her head against Draco's as she jumped with a soft yelp. A pair of appraising emerald eyes met hers when she turned to see who had interrupted them, <em>yet again</em>.</p>
<p>"Harry, what are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Draco laughed, maybe at the cracking of her voice. "We could have been naked, Potter."</p>
<p>Hermione flinched with embarrassment, heat flaring on her face. But Harry only chuckled, rocking his head. "You have a toddler in your house, Malfoy. I should hope you're not naked on the sofa."</p>
<p>"What's up?" Hermione sought, trying to cool her cheeks. "Is something wrong?"</p>
<p>"No, no, nothing's wrong," Harry replied, though he remained standing by the hearth. "I was just over with Gin, asking her some questions. I hope it's okay that I told her about everything. Since you'd had contact with her that day, I needed to ensure she hadn't also been put under the curse." Hermione's eyes widened as her heart sank into her gut, lips splitting, poised to respond, but Harry held up a hand to stop her. "She hadn't. She's okay. But she wants to come over and make sure you're alright. I didn't just want to bring her without-"</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, of course, she can come over!" Hermione responded quickly. "I hadn't even thought-"</p>
<p>"It's okay, 'Mione. I'll be back in a second."</p>
<p>Harry was gone and back before Hermione could even blink. And the second time the Floo roared to life again, a red-faced Ginny sprang through and nearly toppled over the coffee table to wrap Hermione in her arms. Draco moved quickly, letting the two women fill the sofa as the tears on Ginny's face slipped a few down Hermione's cheeks.</p>
<p>"Oh, 'Mione!" Ginny latched on to her neck with vigor. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to hunt him down and make sure he isn't found again."</p>
<p>"Get in line," Draco huffed.</p>
<p>"You'd be third in that line," Harry added nonchalantly.</p>
<p>"I cannot believe what he did to you. To tell you to get -" Ginny paused, pulling back and shuddering, but her face grew more crimson with rage. "I'm going to kill him. He's no brother of mine."</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Ginny. I'm fine, but are you-"</p>
<p>"I'm okay. I'm fine," Ginny affirmed. "I haven't seen that bloody fucker in years. But if I catch him anywhere, it won't be the Bat Boogie my wand shoots at him!"</p>
<p>"The Bat Boogie is too good for someone like him." Hermione laughed, trying to lighten their mood a bit.</p>
<p>Ginny chuckled in response, but Hermione could still see the fire in her eyes. And even though it made her feel secure, safe with Ginny, it also made her a touch sad. She'd holed herself away from someone who obviously felt so fervently about her safety she'd willingly hex her own brother.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Gin. He did this-"</p>
<p>"Because he's high out of his mind. Because he is an absolute idiot of the highest magnitude. You do not need to apologize to me for anything. After that and what Molly said to you-"</p>
<p>"Oh gods," Hermione breathed, possible realization dawning. She quickly glanced at Harry, and it seemed he had already had the same thought. "Molly? Arthur? Could they be-"</p>
<p>"Neither have responded to our formal requests to appear at the Ministry for questioning. One more letter, and we'll have enough to take to Kingsley's for a warrant. I've tried to push it through but-"</p>
<p>"If they haven't responded yet, they won't at all," Hermione sighed. "I hope he hasn't hurt them, too."</p>
<p>"You think he put mum and dad under the curse?" Ginny glanced between Harry and Hermione, red hair whipping as she did. "If you think that, I'll go over now and-"</p>
<p>"It could be dangerous, Gin," Harry muttered. "we need the formal process to make sure we've got everything covered, and we can go in safely."</p>
<p>Ginny's voice was low, rage-filled. "I'm going to kill him."</p>
<p>A response came from no one in the room, rather a loud yawn of a toddler over the baby monitor. Followed by the sharp yawn of her canine best friend, likely still napping right beside her.</p>
<p>"I've got her. You stay here, talk," Draco said quietly, and he disappeared into the hallway before Hermione could say otherwise.</p>
<p>But before anyone filled the silence that he'd left behind, the baby monitor crackled to life again.</p>
<p>"There's the sleepyhead," Draco's voice floated in through the soft static, a singsong tone making Rose giggle lazily. "Did you have a good nap-nap, princess?"</p>
<p>Rose yawned, but Hermione heard a muffled sound as if she'd tried to say words.</p>
<p>"Goodness, look at those curls. Your mummy's always looked like that at Hogwarts when she fell asleep on a book in the library. Must have been one good nap."</p>
<p>"Es," Rose muttered, sleep still in her voice, but it made Hermione's heart flutter regardless.</p>
<p>"I bet you need to potty, huh?"</p>
<p>"Es," Rose muttered again, followed by a bit of shuffling, which Hermione assumed was Draco lifting her from her toddler bed.</p>
<p>"Then let's get the princess to the potty," Draco chuckled.</p>
<p>Hermione clicked the baby monitor off then, staring at it with a now wide smile on her face. She felt the crimson on her cheeks, matching the flutter of her heart. Rose had slowly started to talk again, or at least attempting words. And she had grown so attached to Draco that she sought him out almost more than Hermione herself. And while she was a bit jealous, she couldn't deny how happy their budding bond made her.</p>
<p>"Well, that's the cutest thing I've ever heard."</p>
<p>Ginny's voice startled Hermione. She'd nearly forgotten the redhead and Harry were even there.</p>
<p>Harry's laugh was bright. "Oh, he's never living that down."</p>
<p>"You keep your mouth shut, Harry Potter," Hermione hissed. "Or Theo will hear about what you did after you first met him after Hogwarts."</p>
<p>Harry's face, too, turned bright red. And a moment later, Roger appeared out of the hallway before Hermione could hear Draco's footsteps, running directly to Harry for head pats. And when Rose and Draco appeared around the corner, she had to take a moment to inflate her lungs fully. Rose clung to Draco, head nestled on his shoulder with a sleepy smile. His head was rested against hers, indeed the picture of a loving… father.</p>
<p>But when he moved further into the room, and Rose's eyes settled on Ginny, she broke into a soft whimper.</p>
<p>Hermione rose from the couch quickly, and Draco willingly relinquished hold of Rose. Hermione held her close as the toddler buried her head into the crook of her mother's neck, bouncing her slightly to try and soothe whatever terror was gradually building inside her.</p>
<p>"Rosie, it's okay. It's okay. This is your Aunt Ginny. She's here to make sure we are okay. She's here to make sure you know that she wants you to be safe."</p>
<p>Rose still whimpered softly, but after a long moment of silence, she raised her head just enough to peer out of her peripherals at her aunt. Hermione noticed the hesitant smile that spread across Ginny's face. And when the redhead waved softly, Rose responded, waving back quickly before turning to bury her head again. Though, this time, it was whimper-free.</p>
<p>"It's a start," Ginny whispered, rising from the couch. "We'll leave you guys to dinner. I just had to come to tell you how sorry I am for Ron."</p>
<p>"You've got nothing to apologize for," Hermione replied, running a hand down Rose's back. "None of you. This - everything he did, has done, is his fault alone."</p>
<p>"And none of it is yours either," Ginny said resolutely, hand on her stomach. "I'll see you tomorrow for tea?"</p>
<p>"Oh!" The redhead lifted an eyebrow, humming a question. "I know it's last minute, but instead of tea, would you like to go to a Muggle day spa with me? Draco's treat."</p>
<p>"Bloody hell right I would!" Ginny grinned, shimming her body. "Hunky men rubbing me all over? Count me in. Thanks, Ferret."</p>
<p>Draco's eyebrow arched slightly, but he nodded. "My pleasure, Weaselette."</p>
<p>Harry and Ginny departed with waves and soft yet somewhat forlorn smiles. And it was upon their departure that Rose finally righted, wriggling and asking to be set down. She wandered toward her play area with soft sniffles and Roger faithfully by her side.</p>
<p>Draco's face was a touch hard when Hermione glanced at him, his voice low. "What did she mean, 'hunky men rubbing you all over'?"</p>
<p>Hermione laughed. "Masseuses. Surely you know of massages?"</p>
<p>"Of course I know of massages," Draco said quickly. "But they're done with magic -"</p>
<p>"Which muggles do not have. They have fingers," Hermione snickered, wiggling her fingers toward him as his face grew a bit redder. But when he exhaled sharply, she relented, sliding closer to him. "Don't worry; I think I'd prefer a female masseuse over a male."</p>
<p>His nose only wrinkled. "Let's just make dinner, ya?"</p>
<p>Hermione huffed a laugh when Draco turned on his heels to stride into the kitchen. A smile played on her lips as she followed, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms firmly around his waist. He relaxed at her touch, and she wasn't sure if he laughed at his touch of jealousy or something else, but her laughter joined him regardless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And if you can't tell where the next chapter is going, let me give you a hint:</p>
<p>🥴😏🥴😏 8====D~~🤤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The spa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay so not *this* chapter because the date scene got too long I split it in two. But you're getting both today!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ummmmmph."</p><p>Ginny groaned deep in her chest as she sank into the pedicure chair beside her. Hermione truly couldn't help but laugh at the satisfied simper on her friend's face. She looked as absolutely relaxed as Hermione felt, stretching out her hand in a request for a macaroon from the plate Hermione had snatched from the spa's waiting room.</p><p>Hermione snickered. "That good?"</p><p>"Blaise doesn't know it yet," Ginny sighed aloud, pointing her treat at Hermione, a broad grin growing over her face. "But he'll be buying me a weekly membership before we leave. This place is bloody fantastic. I can't believe Draco got you this."</p><p>Hermione shrugged, a small smile playing on her lips. "It was Narcissa's idea."</p><p>"So?" Ginny scoffed, and Hermione laughed again. "This is the best place I've ever been. And if your boyfriend got the idea from his mummy, who cares?"</p><p>Hermione didn't respond as she wriggled her toes in the tub of hot water her feet rested within. Frankly, because she couldn't. The word "boyfriend" still made crimson dance across her cheeks, and butterflies play in her stomach. It was still difficult to believe that she, Hermione Granger, was not only dating Draco Malfoy but living with him, as well.</p><p>And tonight was their first real date. Alone. The thought almost made her choke on her macaroon.</p><p>She'd left Draco and Rosie this morning sitting at the breakfast table, Saturday morning pancakes on their plates. It'd been more difficult than she'd realized to leave her daughter. But with rather a lot of coaxing, reassurances that Draco would never let anything happen to her, and Ginny strong-arming her out the door, she'd managed. Awfully, but she'd managed.</p><p>And while thoughts of her daughter lingered, the day had been of the utmost relaxation. Massages and facial scrubs, a fancy lunch in bathrobes, and now her feet scrubbed and pampered. It indeed had been the most wonderful day.</p><p>All provided to her and Ginny by her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Who would be waiting at home for her return to take her on a date.</p><p>"How is it living with him?"</p><p>Hermione cleared her throat, chomping into another macaroon. "It's been surprisingly wonderful. I was… I was nervous. It all feels like it happened so suddenly. I went from raising Rose by myself, with Harry and Theo, of course, but… for most of it, I was alone. And suddenly, Draco Malfoy appears in a bookshop? And a month later we're living together? It - I was worried. I am worried, I think. If he realizes he hates-"</p><p>"Draco could never hate you, Hermione," Ginny cut in with a snort as two women dropped onto stools before their chairs with soft smiles and firm hands. "He's been in love with you for, gods, ten years at this point?"</p><p>"No, he hasn-" Ginny raised an eyebrow, enough to silence Hermione's dissent. "It hasn't been ten years yet… It's just so sudden."</p><p>"I think that you're just finally where you should have been all along," Ginny shrugged, snatching another macaroon. "Do you regret moving in with him?"</p><p>"No," Hermione said effortlessly. "No, it's been wonderful. He's so patient. He makes me feel… safe. He helps with Rose even though he doesn't have to. He's sweet. He tries his hardest to cook meals even if he burns them."</p><p>She and Ginny both laughed. "And the sex?"</p><p>"Ginny!" Hermione hissed, flushing immediately. She shot an apologetic glance at the two women now chuckling, tending to their toes.</p><p>But the redhead only wiggled her eyebrows. "I'm sure it's fantastic. I mean, I've seen him in a bathing suit before."</p><p>"I wouldn't know." Hermione huffed, turning away from her friend.</p><p>But Ginny still managed to move into her line of sight with a bewildered expression. "What?"</p><p>"We, well…" Hermione flushed again but rolled her eyes. "It's no big deal. We haven't even kissed yet. It's-"</p><p>"Wait, wait," Ginny cut in. "You've been dating Draco Malfoy for how many weeks, and you haven't even kissed?"</p><p>"We almost have a few times," Hermione shrugged, but her tone turned a bit sad, memories of the past few weeks floating through her mind. Rose crying. The doctor's appointments and seeing so many people she'd shut out. Ron showing up. She frowned. "And I've wanted to. We just haven't. There's been other things going on..."</p><p>A look of understanding fell over Ginny's face without anything else needing to be said. She merely stretched a hand over and laid it atop Hermione's, squeezing softly. "How is Rose?"</p><p>"She's been sleeping so much better. And she adores Draco as much as he adores her."</p><p>"Not waking up?"</p><p>"Only once since we moved in," Hermione offered, trying to bite back a groan as her pedicurist massaged her calf. "It's a night and day difference."</p><p>Ginny hummed softly. "I wonder why."</p><p>"I have a theory, but I don't know how to prove it without-" Hermione stalled, glancing at the two women meticulously tending her and Ginny's toes. Ginny seemed to gleam enough and nodded woefully. "They finally sent over information and suggested art therapy if we weren't comfortable."</p><p>"We?"</p><p>"Uh -" Hermione stammered, blushing slightly. She hadn't even thought twice before saying "we," and the gleam in Ginny's eyes showed she knew who was meant. "Me, of course, and her care team."</p><p>Ginny barked a laugh. "Oh, sure, Hermione-"</p><p>"Pardon," the woman holding her foot cut in softly, her luxurious accent matching their entire day so far. Hermione tried to push as much gratitude in her smile back to the raven-haired woman as she could for cutting Ginny short in whatever she was going to say. "I do not mean to interrupt, but which color would you like?"</p><p>She held a tray out to both Hermione and Ginny. The redhead plucked a vibrant purple from the spectrum of offered colors without hesitation. But Hermione stalled, hand hovering over several colors.</p><p>"Red will ensure you get your kiss," the woman said with a wink. And Hermione could only nod, the blush that had been on her cheeks overtaking her entire face as Ginny chortled quietly.</p><p>"Actually," Ginny cooed, picking up another color from the tray and handing it to the pedicurist without showing Hermione. "This might work a bit better."</p><p>And Hermione rolled her eyes when the women pulled the brush from the polish - deep emerald green. But she let the woman paint her toes regardless. She and Ginny chatted while their toes dried and their hands were pampered. And Hermione couldn't help the soft smirk she felt on her lips as the two sat beside one another at the nail drying station.</p><p>"Ms. Granger?" A man's voice floated through the room. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at Ginny, but the redhead merely shrugged. The man's voice was a touch louder as he spoke her name again. "Ms. Granger?"</p><p>"Yes," Hermione responded, and the man's eyes met hers with a bright smile. "I'm she."</p><p>"Excellent," the man nodded with a serene smile, waving his hand. Another man appeared behind him with a large black fabric case in his hands. They scurried across the room, and when he opened the zipper, Ginny squealed quietly. "This is for you, along with this note."</p><p>Hermione gawked at the dress before her. Elegant, sleek, yet still modest, even apparent still nestled in the black bag. She didn't know the name of the neckline or where the cinch of the waist would hit her. All she knew was the lace sleeves were stunning, as was the soft hint of emerald that appeared to sparkle over the black satin fabric.</p><p>The man chuckled, beaming when she flicked her slack-jawed glance between him and the dress. "We shall hang it behind the desk for you. Please do just let us know when you're ready."</p><p>Hermione could hardly respond, somewhat dumbly accepting the letter the man put in her hands. Ginny couldn't contain her delight. Nor Hermione her smile as she flicked open the unsealed envelope and pulled out a missive with elegant handwriting she'd always recognize.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Granger</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you've enjoyed your day. Rose and I certainly did. Potter will be here shortly to pick her up. She says she misses you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I do too. I had not realized how having you here had made me yearn for you until you weren't nestled on the sofa when I walked into the sitting room. Until I couldn't put my arms around you and simply feel your heart beating. Or hear your laugh when Rose made you smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope your day at the spa has been relaxing, but I cannot wait for you to come home to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dress is optional, but I would love to see you in it. I can only imagine how beautiful you'd look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your surprises await.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"My gods, Hermione! You haven't kissed that man yet?" Ginny swooned, laying her head against Hermione's shoulder. "If Blaise talked to me like that, I would have been pregnant ages ago. We can't have you pregnant on the first day so use a contraceptive charm when you take him to bed tonight."</p><p>"Ginny!" Hermione turned crimson, nearly unable to breathe. "It is only our first date. We're not-"</p><p>Ginny scoffed light-heartedly. "Oh, please. You've basically been dating that man since eighth year. Just because this is the," she pulled her hands from under the air dryer and mocked quotes, "'first date' you've been on, you've both been in love with one another for years."</p><p>Hermione couldn't respond. The lump in her throat and the hammering of her heart prevented all thought, all rational response. Her cheeks blazed as she scanned the note several times until their buzzer rang. And Hermione wasn't sure when she'd walked to the counter and retrieved the dress, maybe Ginny had. But appraising herself in the mirror, she couldn't contain her nerves.</p><p>She looked more put together, more stunning than she had in years. Perhaps even since the night many moons ago, just after the war when Narcissa had invited her to be a guest at the Malfoy Manor New Year's Eve party. Where Harry had been her escort for support after Ron had refused his invitation and had re-met Theo.</p><p>Where she'd collided with Draco on a quiet balcony when she'd sought escape, speaking their first words to one another since the Battle of Hogwarts. Where she'd been captivated by a pair of silver eyes, his sincere apologies, and the way he'd swept her across the concrete of the balcony in a slightly stiff yet effortless waltz, music floating out from inside.</p><p>Where their friendship, their more-ship had budded, blossoming throughout the remainder of their eighth year.</p><p>Gods, why were her hands sweating? Why was all of her sweating? Why were the butterflies in her stomach as powerful as a hurricane over an open sea? It was just Draco Malfoy. It was only the man she'd once loved so desperately she'd craved to accept his offer to run away and start a new life. One she'd cried endlessly over when she'd chosen another path. One she had reunited with in some sort of spectacular twist of fate that left them dating and living together.</p><p>Apparating home was difficult, but inhaling uselessly to clear the nerves simmering on every ending was even more so. Her hands shook as she reached for the doorknob and opened <em>their</em> front door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay 😏😏😏</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ps: I hardly edited these two chapters. I barely just got done writing them. So likely mistakes ahoy. I hope not.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Candlelight bathed the sitting room as Hermione stepped over the threshold, doing nothing to soothe her raucous nerves. More candles than should be allowed under fire regulations decorated the expanse of the room. Tall, short, white, green, all blazing elegantly, painting everything in an orange, delicate glow.</p>
<p>Including the man standing a bit shocked at the center of the room, discreetly adjusting his emerald tie as if he'd been rushing to finish getting ready. But Hermione couldn't tell - he looked… immaculate. From his Italian leather loafers - his favorite - to his all-black suit, to the hand he brushed through his still-damp hair. Rushing and he still succeeded in stealing every ounce of air that Hermione had left in her lungs.</p>
<p>She stood in the doorway motionless, barely taking in shallow breaths, until he raised a hand, winking. "I thought you'd be more comfortable here for our first date."</p>
<p>Heat warmed her cheeks anew. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she stepped forward slowly, eyes gradually scanning the sitting room in a whole new light. A romantic, etheric new light.</p>
<p>"Draco," she whispered as she stepped into him. Cedarwood clouded the air around him and made her shudder at the scent - her favorite. And when her eyes met his, narrowed in adoration with a satisfied simper on his lips, her breath caught. "This - this is beautiful. I - this - I didn't need all of this."</p>
<p>The hand he'd held out purposefully rose, skating along her arm, her shoulder until it found a home on the blazing skin of her neck. Certainly, he could feel the way she swallowed as he stepped in closer, a gentle thumb brushing along her jaw.</p>
<p>"Hermione."</p>
<p>The way her name rolled off his lips, purred in a whisper, nearly made her knees weak. Her lips quivered slightly as he scanned every centimeter of her face. They lingered on her lips, smile shifting to a smirk as they drifted lower to her neckline, to the dress she'd donned at his request. And the heat, the passion burning in molten silver eyes forced a breath past her lips when they locked with hers.</p>
<p>"You deserve every ounce of someone's attention. Every ounce of their affection and their love. I'm sorry that someone made you feel like you don't deserve even the simplest things like a prepared meal by candlelight. But you do. You may think you don't need this, but you deserve it and so much more."</p>
<p>His eyes left hers as he stepped back and scanned her full figure. "And you look even more stunning than I imagined you would. You're absolutely breathtaking."</p>
<p>"Th-thank you," Hermione responded, but she wasn't sure he'd even heard it. She knew she hadn't over the ringing in her ears.</p>
<p>"I have a few more surprises for you tonight, but before our evening begins-'' He lifted his opposite hand, and in it sat an open cellphone. "I thought perhaps you'd like to say hello to Rosie. Potter is on the phone waiting. It's on mute, so wheneve-"</p>
<p>"It's not on mute!" Theo's voice echoed quietly from the mobile.</p>
<p>The porcelain skin on his cheeks tinted red as he handed her the mobile. But Hermione only smiled appreciatively, pulling it to her ear. "You could have let him believe it was on mute."</p>
<p>"Not a chance," Harry's voice sang, and the sound of joyous laughter on the other side of the phone echoed. But all Hermione could hear was Rose's giggle. "He's so mushy!"</p>
<p>"Theo, have you heard what Harry did the night-"</p>
<p>Hermione heard shuffling, and then Harry's voice was loud, evidently off speaker phone now. "So you're calling to say hello to Rose?"</p>
<p>Her laughter was her first response. "It sounds like she's having a good time? Did she eat her dinner? Was she fussy during -"</p>
<p>"Yes, yes," Harry chuckled. "She did eat her dinner, she's had her bath, and she's never fussy with uncles Harry and Theo. She's having a wonderful night, and we're about to wind down and watch The Lion King." More shuffling on the other side of the phone, and Harry asked eagerly, "Rosie, your mummy is on the phone. Can you say hi?"</p>
<p>"Ma!" Rosie's voice sang, and the smile that Hermione had been wearing most of the day tripled in size.</p>
<p>"Hi, Rosie, my smart little girl," Hermione cooed, unable to stop the love in her voice. "Are you behaving for your uncles?"</p>
<p>"Es!" Rosie sang again, and her giggle washed away Hermione's anxiety.</p>
<p>"Mummy loves you. I miss you, my sweet girl."</p>
<p>But a loud shuffling on the other side was the only response until Harry's laughter. "She really wants to watch Lion King."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Harry. I appreciate you and Theo watching her."</p>
<p>"I just hope you remembered to shave," Harry said brightly. "Have a good night, 'Mione!"</p>
<p>And the phone clicked off before she had a chance to scoff in response. Everyone and their worry about her sex life. She huffed a laugh at the thought, closing the phone. And Hermione glanced back up at the man who had already, after only a few moments, made this the best date she'd ever had.</p>
<p>"Thank you for that," she whispered. "I've missed her terribly today."</p>
<p>"I thought you would." He took the phone back and slid it into his pocket. And his eyebrows jumped, a smirk growing. "Miss anyone else?"</p>
<p>Hermione pursed her lips playfully, tapping her finger against them and tried to hide her snicker. "Roger. Where'd you send him off to? Surely he can't be here with all of these fire hazards."</p>
<p>"Cheeky, witch," Draco said through laughter, pinching her side playfully as his hand slid low around her back. Hermione would have giggled if it didn't feel so… welcome. So dangerous. The way his laughter faded, comfortable silence falling over them, made it clear he felt the same thing slowly boiling in her veins.</p>
<p>"So," Hermione whispered, trying to will the nerves slowly rising away to stay away. "It- it smells delicious in here. Did you make dinner?"</p>
<p>His laughter was bright, his smile brighter as he rocked his head. "No. No, tonight I've spared you from my cooking. I thought you'd like to enjoy your evening and not end up at Mungo's."</p>
<p>His hand lingered low on her back as he guided her toward his - their - table. Which now donned a black cloth, tall emerald candles in what looked like crystal holders, and a fresh bouquet that mirrored those he'd brought her weeks back. That was nearly identical to the now stuffed version to which her daughter still clung. Flutes of champagne sparkled under the candlelight, reflection dancing along the plate already served with their meal - her favorite Chinese food from London.</p>
<p>Coldness swept across her back when his hand fell away to pull out her chair. Hermione chuckled softly as she sat, the chair pressing to her knees when he pushed it in.</p>
<p>"Such a gentleman," Hermione snickered.</p>
<p>"I am gentle when I need to be, firm when asked." His smirk grew as he sat, and she knew it was because of the heat once again blazing on her cheeks from the utterly suave way his voice had cut through the silence. "I hope the food is okay?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded, expression shifting sly while she spoke, "The food is perfect. My favorite, and I won't get an ulcer from eating it."</p>
<p>"I've already told you," he growled, but there was humor dancing in his eyes, on his lips. "I don't know how the chicken cordon bleu was so spicy."</p>
<p>"My mouth is still burning," Hermione snickered, picking up her fork and tucking in. The flavor of her sweet and sour chicken hit her tongue, and she had to suppress a groan. It indeed was her favorite.</p>
<p>"You passed those dramatics on to your daughter, do you know that?" Draco laughed, following her lead. Hermione shook her head with false coyness, fluttering her lashing as if she had no clue. But she did, and he knew. "You'd have thought I told her she'd never be able to leave her room again when it was time for a nap."</p>
<p>"She fought you?" Hermione asked with genuine surprise. Rose hadn't fought a nap in months. She'd always been too exhausted or had already fallen asleep.</p>
<p>Draco nodded. "Like an angry kneazle." Hermione opened her lips in question, but he soothed it with a quiet, "She slept two hours without so much as a peep."</p>
<p>Hermione visibly relaxed at that, shoulders dipping from where they'd risen to her ears without her notice. It felt like they'd been tense for hours, relief washing through her. Maybe she'd been more anxious than she'd thought about leaving Rose. Or perhaps it was the dress or the candles or just the air between them. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it felt… real. In a way that she hadn't genuinely considered before. Even after moving in with him.</p>
<p>"Should we start the art therapy the Healing team suggested?" Draco asked and almost startled Hermione from her thoughts.</p>
<p>She nodded. "I think we should."</p>
<p>"I haven't offered because I know you're opposed to it," Draco murmured. "But if we need to, I would be willing to be the one who looks into her mind."</p>
<p>She remained quiet for a moment, trying to shove the bubbling anxiety away. But eventually she nodded once more. "Thank you. I'll… keep that in mind."</p>
<p>"So, Slytherin green nail polish?" Draco chuckled, and Hermione was grateful for the abrupt change of topic.</p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes playfully, wiggling her fingers across the table. Both rippled into laughter. Conversation flowed smoothly after that. Of her time at the spa with Ginny and his time at home with Rose. Of her life after their last night together and his. How he opened his own Apothecary and why she'd chosen not to work, and where she wished to work in the future.</p>
<p>And it wasn't until the large bottle of champagne was empty did their conversation slowly die.</p>
<p>"Are you finished?" He asked, pointing his nearly empty flute toward her plate. She only nodded, finishing her champagne as he flicked his wand to store the leftovers and clear the table. "Then it's time for your fourth surprise."</p>
<p>"I'm not sure how much more I can handle." Hermione snickered lightly as he rose and pulled out her chair.</p>
<p>His hand slipped along her lower back once more, warm and reassuring, as he guided them toward the small library. "There's only a few more."</p>
<p>"Is reading a surprise?" She asked playfully. "I did get to a very go-"</p>
<p>But the words died in her throat as the doors swung inward. Bathed in the radiant glow of fairy lights - not candles, thank the gods - was a tower of fabric and sheer curtains hanging over a pallet of the most comfortable looking pillows Hermione had ever seen. It was so similar to the fort he'd made for Rose, only… more elegant. More inviting. More adult, with a small table holding a chilled bottle of champagne, two flutes, and a charcuterie board with cheeses and sides - as if she could eat more. And as she took in the room, she realized the pillows faced a white curtain on the opposite side of the room with a projector sitting before it.</p>
<p>Paused and ready to play The Breakfast Club - her favorite movie.</p>
<p>"My gods, Draco, this -" Hermione cut herself off, truly unable to respond.</p>
<p>"Your queen's fort," he whispered, hand blazing on her lower back as he led her forward. "I thought we could have a bit of wine, some snacks, and watch-"</p>
<p>"My favorite movie," she whispered.</p>
<p>His laugh was quiet, and Hermione was sure she felt it in her soul, thumping as loudly as her heart. "You have been telling me I need to watch it since eighth year."</p>
<p>"You're unbelievable," she whispered, mesmerized. And it took all her willpower not to crumble at the knees when she turned to him and took in the pure adoration on his face. "This is unbelievable. How did you even get a projector?"</p>
<p>His hand skated along her waist, pulling her ever so slightly closer. Just close enough, she had to crane her neck backward to gaze into his silver eyes. "Theo and Potter helped me get everything ready today. They may have also suggested and helped acquire it. I won't admit how long it took me to figure out how to use it."</p>
<p>Hermione couldn't laugh; she could hardly smile a response standing her so close to him. Bathed in cedarwood and the luminous glow of fairy lights. But she didn't have to wait long before he snapped his fingers, and a set of clothing appeared out of thin air.</p>
<p>"I'm sure lounging in that dress won't be comfortable. And as much as I'd prefer to be the one to take it off you," he spoke so fluidly, so effortlessly, that Hermione nearly choked as his words registered. Heat blazed across her cheeks in unabashed crimson as he smirked. She sputtered on a response, but he chuckled, holding out the lounge clothing to her. "I'm kidding. I apologize; that was crass. But these would be more comfortable."</p>
<p>Hermione's hands shook as she took the offered clothes, pulling them to her chest. And before she ducked her head and hurried to change, she whispered, "The joke was fine. Though, I also would have preferred you took it off me too."</p>
<p>She could have sworn he audibly sputtered when she turned and headed for her room, heart hammering behind her ears. And when she made it to the safety behind her door, she leaned against it to calm herself. But the heat never faded, her heart never slowed. With butterflies lingering in her gut, she uncurled the clothes. And it was nearly impossible not to laugh when the shirt loosed.</p>
<p>A shirt he'd bet her in eighth year that he'd get her to wear one day, and she'd bet against. One with Malfoy emblazoned across the shoulder blades - his eighth-year Quidditch captain jersey.</p>
<p>He likely didn't even remember the bet, she thought, rolling her eyes light-heartedly and tugging on the jersey. It fell nearly down her thighs, covering her baggy trousers. But somehow, she felt more comfortable like this. Out of the dress and into the clothes she typically wore while lounging around the house. She hadn't changed her routine after moving in with Draco, and he didn't care in the slightest. Merely curled up with her and Rose on the couch in a pair of gray joggers that constantly made her eyes shift of their own accord below his beltline.</p>
<p>It wasn't just the joggers that made her appreciate him all the more. It was the way he looked at her worst. The same way his eyes danced across her figure when she'd gotten home and the way he looked at her now when she walked back into the library.</p>
<p>Hungry, appreciative, romantic.</p>
<p>Draco was already lounging on the pillow pallet when she stepped through the doors, cheeks burning under his gaze. He'd changed too. Into those bloody wonderful joggers that did everything for him. To her.</p>
<p>"I believe you owe me ten galleons." His smirk was infectious, as was the soft tone and his gentle laughter.</p>
<p>"I was forced to wear this," Hermione huffed, shifting across the room and hopping onto the pillow pallet beside him.</p>
<p>He only shook his head, chuckling. "I didn't force you. I merely suggested. You changed in your room, did you not? And could have chosen a different shirt?" Hermione scrunched her face up, sticking out a petulant tongue. But his hand brushing against her cheek startled her expression wide. And the gentleness in his voice when he spoke again made a shiver walk down her spine. "I'm glad you wore it. That is worth ten galleons and more. You look far better than I've imagined you in that jersey. So unquestionably beautiful. Truly, you could wear anything, Granger, and you'd always be the most stunning woman in the world to me."</p>
<p>He was silent for a long moment, merely brushing a thumb along her jaw before he whispered, "You finally look relaxed. I was beginning to worry I'd spent all that money on the spa for naught. You seemed tense at dinner."</p>
<p>"I… I was," she admitted quietly, shifting a bit closer to him. "I do feel more relaxed. I - no, never mind."</p>
<p>"No," Draco said, hand curling around her neck with purpose. "Tell me. I want you to feel comfortable. And if I've done something today that has made you feel otherwise, I'd like to know so that I don't repeat it."</p>
<p>"No, Draco. No, you've done nothing wrong," she said quickly, curls shaking as she rocked her head. "It feels so silly to complain after everything you've done for me today."</p>
<p>"Complain?"</p>
<p>"No, not complain. That's not what I meant." She sighed softly, turning further toward him. His brows were knitted slightly, and she felt her gut twist at the sight - disappointment. "It - this was amazing. The dress, the dinner, the candles, the spa. It was amazing. It is amazing. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."</p>
<p>He smiled, but his eyebrows rose in question. "But?"</p>
<p>Hermione chuckled a touch awkwardly. "But I just feel more comfortable like this." She motioned to herself and then him. "In lounge clothes, cuddled close to you. The romantic stuff is lovely for special times, special days like our first date, but -"</p>
<p>"But next time," Draco interrupted quietly, and his tone wasn't sad, forlorn. It actually sounded somewhat… relieved? Hermione relaxed fully into his touch. "We'll put on some joggers and watch a movie on the couch. Or hell, we can just read. So long as I'm sitting beside you, I don't care what we do."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," she muttered in response, feeling guilt rising in her throat. "You're so lovely. So wonderful. Everything you've done and continue to do for Rose and me... And I complain? I'm sorry, I've ruined -"</p>
<p>"Absolutely nothing." He said it so resolutely there was no arguing back. Not with the way his voice carried and the sincerity on his face, in his eyes. "Hermione, this is the best night of my life already. And if you told me you'd like to go to bed right now," he chuckled softly, "well, I'd likely be sad, but this would still be everything I could have wished for."</p>
<p>Had she leaned in first? Had he? Truly, she didn't care. All she cared about was the firm feel of his lips on hers. The absolutely magnetic wash of magic that enveloped them. The way the gooseflesh worked over her skin like a wildfire. It felt as though they were both shocked for only a brief moment before they eased, relaxing into one another, into them. Into a kiss that she'd wanted, that they'd both evidently wanted for weeks, years.</p>
<p>Their first kiss had been frantic, slickened with the slaty wetness of both of their tears. Urgent, rushed, and needy. This kiss, though, was anything but. His lips were soft, softer than she could have imagined they'd be. Smoother. She hadn't had a chance to truly take them in the last time they'd met hers. But this time, she was sure to savor every touch.</p>
<p>He was gentle, deliberate as his lips caressed hers, pressing once, twice, and a third time before she captured his lower lip between her teeth. He groaned quietly, and when his mouth slanted over hers again, her lips were open, tongue there to meet him.</p>
<p>This was intoxicating. The lingering scent of Draco's cologne. The heat of his hand where it had tightened on her neck. The firm feel of his chest under her fingers and the maddening warmth of his grip on her hip.</p>
<p>It was like pure magic.</p>
<p>And she whimpered when he pulled away long, luxurious moments later.</p>
<p>"Well, that wasn't how I planned it," he laughed against her lips, obviously as breathless as she felt.</p>
<p>"You'd planned a kiss?"</p>
<p>"A first kiss is meant to be special," he whispered, thumb ghosting along her right jaw before it skimmed slowly over her lips. She parted them, almost hoping he'd slip it between. But his chuckle was the only response as his thumb slid to the opposite side of her jaw, leaving her lips quivering and her exhale jagged. "We were going to watch this movie. Then I'd set up a place for us to sit and watch the stars out back. A bit of music, perhaps we would have danced under the starlight. I had planned to hold you close, unwilling ever to let you go. And then I was going to kiss you, <em>without</em> interruption."</p>
<p>She couldn't stop her glance down to his flushed lips. Or her teeth from pulling her bottom one between them. She heard his breath hitch just barely over the blood roaring in her veins, behind her ears. And every part of her shuddered when she met his eyes once more.</p>
<p>"W-we won't be interrupted now."</p>
<p>Hermione felt him tense, hand pressing outward as his chest inflated. And on a jagged exhale, his lips slanted over hers once more with unabashed fervency. It wasn't rough, Hermione could still feel the passion in his every move, but he made no mistake in letting himself go. In allowing her to feel the absolute need coursing through him, one that mirrored her own. In the groans that echoed her moans when moved, laying her back gently against the pillows.</p>
<p>Hermione welcomed the overwhelming feeling of him, all thoughts converging on the way his shoulders rippled beneath her fingers. The way his tongue sought hers with a gentle, deliberate dominance as she parted her lips on a gasp for air. The way her body shuddered under his feather-light touches drifting up and down her sides, her hips, her soul.</p>
<p>And she willingly parted her legs, craving his weight as he settled in the cradle of her thighs. More than craved. Her core yearned to feel him closer, a long-buried desire racing to the surface, pooling in her knickers. Crackling at her fingertips and her fingers clutched his shoulders, his arms, his back.</p>
<p>"Yo-you are so beautiful," Draco murmured when his lips wandered from hers down her jaw to kiss behind her ear. Wet kisses trailed down her neck moments later. "Gods, I- I can't-"</p>
<p>Hermione merely tugged his lips back to hers. She didn't care how eager it made her seem; she needed him. The fire burning in her, the magic she felt washing over them, was all-consuming. And she wanted to let it devour her whole. But he pulled away again, and she whimpered.</p>
<p>"We should watch the movie," he panted, but his lips met hers again, at the moment his lips rolled against her. His core kissing hers, joggers letting every long feel of him press against her core.</p>
<p>Hermione didn't stop her moan or halt her hips from pushing up against him. Or her fingers shifting under his shirt to pull his hips back into hers. "I-it can wait."</p>
<p>"Granger-" He sighed when she raked her fingernails down his spine. "I didn't mean- we don't-"</p>
<p>"Draco," she whispered, and his silver-rimmed pupils met her gaze, and she felt lost for a moment. Lost in a blissful haze of them, before she whispered, "Please. Please, I need you. I <em>want</em> you."</p>
<p>He sighed, breath washing over her neck before his lips met her skin again. Before his fingers worked under his jersey, dancing fire along her skin. Electricity charged her veins as he kissed her throat, her collarbone, behind her ear. And he nearly burst when his lips let hers again in a searing kiss.</p>
<p>They moved slowly, both savoring this moment of togetherness. Both willingly giving themself to the other and the passion swirling around them, through them. Clothing shed one by one, split by lips and hands and eyes exploring skin never before seen in this light. Never felt so close, so freely.</p>
<p>And Hermione lost all sense of herself when his mouth found a home at her apex—shattering when his fingers filled her. And the way he groaned, whispering her name as his length filled her slit, was almost like pure rapture. Skin met skin, and everything around Hermione narrowed on Draco, on them. On what it felt like to be joined with someone she cared for so deeply for so long.</p>
<p>And when her world shattered, tears slipped from her eyes. Not tears of sadness but of utter emotion, of utter joy. Draco merely kissed them, rocking her through the waves of bliss until he too let loose.</p>
<p>"Fuck," he panted, forehead meeting hers. "I-"</p>
<p>And when his lips met hers again, everything crashed over her. Hermione clutched Draco close, not letting go until their fervent, languid kisses ebbed and their breaths were even. He lowered atop Hermione, head falling into her shoulder. And a moment later, a cool wafter of magic washed over her core.</p>
<p>Hermione merely wrapped her arms around him. And they laid together in a comfortable silence until his breaths grew too even.</p>
<p>"Draco," she whispered, fingers running down his spine. His hummed response was sleepy. "Draco."</p>
<p>"Yes, Granger?" he muttered gruffly.</p>
<p>"We have a movie and stars to watch."</p>
<p>The laughter rumbling in his chest bounced off hers before he pushed upward with a lazy grin down at Hermione. "Whatever my queen commands."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The next morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some cute stuff, what Harry did the night he remet Theo, and a cliffhanger (because that's who I am as a person.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You didn't wake me."</p><p>Hermione glanced up, taking in the sight of a shirtless, still yawning Draco Malfoy standing in their kitchen entryway. He wore a lazy grin, one she matched when he shuffled across the wood floor and slid his arms low around her middle.</p><p>"You looked too peaceful to disturb." She snickered, flipping the pancake she'd been cooking. "Your mouth hanging open and all."</p><p>"I do not sleep with my mouth open," he huffed, setting his chin on her shoulder.</p><p>Hermione tittered again. "All night. I'm surprised your throat isn't dry."</p><p>"Oh, no, my beautiful Granger," he growled, arms tightening around her. "I had something rather wet several times to keep me quenched."</p><p>The moment she removed the pancake from the hot pan, he pulled her back into his arms, lips brushing against the sensitive skin of her neck. Just like that had done several times last night in his rather overindulgent bed. They hadn't gotten halfway through The Breakfast Club before her lips had found his again. And stargazing had been utterly forgotten after he'd carried her across the cottage to his room.</p><p>Hermione giggled, turning in his arms. And he didn't hesitate to lean in and press his lips to hers to a living kiss. No interruptions. Hermione sank into him, fingers sliding to the nape of his neck. And before she realized, she was back against the counter, savoring the way his tongue dipped between her lips and the securing she felt with his hands fell to the counter to cage her in.</p><p>It wasn't until he slid his knee between hers that the Floo roared to life like a blaring alarm. Draco pulled away rather slowly, but Hermione only groaned out loud at the loss of his body heat against hers.</p><p>"Good gods, Harry, honestly!" Hermione groaned. "Can you get better timing?! How do you always interrupt us? Some people do like to have it off!"</p><p>But the melodious voice that responded, "Well, my son did tell me to be here at ten," was undoubtedly not Harry Potter.</p><p>Hermione watched Draco's face pull into a brand grin. "Hello, Mother."</p><p>She felt it, the moment color drained from her face to roar back to life in a blaze of crimson. And when Draco laughed out loud, likely due to the look on her face, she wanted to crawl under the sink and remain there. Forever. Hermione flushed fully, coughing to clear the embarrassment from her throat before she righted her curls and turned to glance out at the sitting room over the island counter. Narcissa wore a shit-eating grin. And <em>athletic clothing</em>. Tall, slim, prim, and proper Narcissa Malfoy was dressed from the tip of her very tight high ponytail to her <em>trainers</em> in a Chevron patterned set of athleticwear. And she was sweating.</p><p>That was certainly a first for Hermione. She'd seen Narcissa several times in the past: teas, parties, even the occasional breakfast when Hermione had fallen asleep in the Malfoy library - more than once. But she'd always worn pressed robes or dresses.</p><p>"How was your run?" Draco added, slowly removing himself from around Hermione.</p><p>"Roger couldn't keep up." She shrugged, pointing to the dog now lying lifelessly asleep in his bed across the room. "You spoil that dog. I cannot imagine how rotten your children will be."</p><p>Hermione snickered, thankful Narcissa said nothing of her outburst or the scene she'd walked in on. Her embarrassment ebbed somewhat further when Draco shot her an exasperated glance. She only shrugged. "You feed him a treat whenever he begs."</p><p>"Because he's the best dog, and he should know it." Draco huffed indignantly, charming a dog treat to float over to Roger. Who was lifeless enough not even to notice. "He's a Malfoy."</p><p>Both Hermione and Narcissa laughed. With a now-clear face, Hermione turned to Narcissa with a smile. "Narcissa, hello. Would you like some tea while we wait for Harry and Theo? They'll be here at half ten, which is when I <em>thought</em> Draco had told everyone to come over."</p><p>"Whoops, must have gotten mixed up," Draco leaned over to kiss Hermione's cheek with a cheeky grin. "I'm going to put a shirt on."</p><p>Narcissa rolled her eyes at her son but her grin didn't fade. "Tea sounds lovely, dear."</p><p>Draco returned before the tea was done steeping, helping Hermione prepare everyone's cups. He served hers first, just how she liked it, before sliding a cup across the coffee table to his mother, where she'd sat in the armchair opposite she and Draco on the couch.</p><p>Hermione glanced to Narcissa who was watching them both rather intently. For some reason, it made her flush again. "So," she began, clearing her throat. She'd talked to Narcissa several times, spent countless hours with the woman alone. But right now, it felt like meeting a boyfriend's mother for the first time. "So, you've started running?"</p><p>Narcissa nodded, pulling her tea into her hands. "I have. I found myself… pent up. I'd let myself truly slip away after the war. I could smile and breathe freely for the first time. Take tea with whomever I pleased but…" she shrugged, sipping her tea. "I didn't truly know who <em>I</em> was after being the pureblood trophy wife of Lucius Malfoy."</p><p>Both Narcissa and Draco scowled at the name, just as they always had. But where the mention of the man who'd dragged them to hell's door and back used to break Draco's spirits for days at a time, it now appeared to roll off his shoulders. Off of both of their shoulders. Narcissa only hummed as Draco pulled his tea to his lips.</p><p>"And about two years ago I started running. Well, walking around the Manor grounds first. Which turned into running. I've tried to convince Draco here to give it a try but he's too lazy. How I raised such a lazy son, only Circe would know."</p><p>"You pampered him too much," Theo's voice sang after the Floo's roar.</p><p>"I recall pampering you, as well, Theodore Nott. But how could I not? The two of you were too precious to refuse." Narcissa rose from her place on the couch and wrapped Theo in a firm hug. She was so small compared to him, but somehow she seemed to envelop him. But it was what she said as she flicked her head backward over her shoulder as the Floo roared to life again that made Hermione almost spit out her tea. "Just wait until you two adopt and those two have more children. You'll see why I spoiled you too much."</p><p>Harry roared with laughter as soon as the green flames faded but Hermione could hardly breathe. Yes, they'd talked about it just Friday, but this was completely different.</p><p>"Merlin, was the date <em>that</em> good?" Harry's laughter sparkled just as much as Rose's who was held firmly in his arms.</p><p>"About five times better, Potter," Draco responded effortlessly.</p><p>And Hermione wanted to seep between the sofa cushions as everyone snickered. She instinctively lurched her hand toward his arm, the back of her fingers slapping against his biceps before covering her face.</p><p>"A head start then," Narcissa snickered.</p><p>"My gods," Hermione groaned, rising from the soda with hands outstretched toward Harry. "Please just give me my daughter so I can get away from you people."</p><p>But Rose shook her head vigorously. "No!"</p><p>The word was as clear as day and Hermione wasn't the only one who gasped. "Rosie, you don't want to see your mummy after being away for so long?"</p><p>"No!" The toddler squealed again. And to everyone's surprise, she held out a hand toward Narcissa. "Up!"</p><p>Draco's hand settled on Hermione's hip a second later. She hardly even budged other than to glance at Narcissa who wore an even brighter grin than she had when she'd dropped into the sitting room moments before.</p><p>"May I?" Narcissa asked excitedly.</p><p>Hermione nodded in response, happily yet somewhat dumbly. "Of course."</p><p>And Rose freely slid from Harry's arms onto Narcissa's hip. She looked as though she'd been there a thousand times before, smiling and giggling as Narcissa poked her nose and pinched her cheek. And Rose giggled over when she pulled the edge of Narcissa's ponytail into her hands and laid it over her head.</p><p>"That must be it. It must be the hair," Draco laughed.</p><p>Hermione rocked her head nearly in disbelief. "It must be."</p><p>Because Rose had never taken to strangers so effortlessly. Especially not to throw herself into their arms on their second meeting. But she'd done so twice now. With Draco and now with his mother. Something about them called to her, and Hermione began to wonder again just what her daughter saw in them. She knew what she saw in both of them - a family, truthfully - but what did her daughter see?</p><p>Rose's giggle brought her out of her thoughts. And when her eyes settled on her daughter once more, her eyebrow raised. "Is that a new outfit?"</p><p>Theo grinned when Hermione shot a half-hearted glare his way. "Say, it smells delicious in here. Pancakes for breakfast?"</p><p>"Speaking of people who spoil children rotten," Hermione huffed but flicked her wand, food she'd prepared floating past Theo as he stepped into the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh, she deserves it." Theo grinned when he returned from the kitchen with a stack of plates. "Uncle Theo just wants her to have the nicest things."</p><p>"Blame this on me, dear," Narcissa chuckled, bumping Hermione's hip with her own as she passed by with Rose in her arms. She flicked her head toward Draco. "And know it will only get worse with that one."</p><p>"No, it won't, Mother." Draco guided Hermione to the table, pulling out her chair beside his own. She didn't even need to ask him to settle Rose in her high chair, he did it without a second thought, moving it beside his mother.</p><p>"You shouldn't lie to your girlfriend, son. If you want her to kiss you again." The entire statement made Hermione flush a touch. Just as much as Narcissa's wink across the table as everyone served their plates of breakfast.</p><p>"It's not nice to kiss and tell, Mother." Draco laughed but Hermione only rolled her eyes at him. As if he hadn't insinuated they'd had sex five times last night.</p><p>Narcissa only scoffed light-heartedly, helping Rose eat a slice of pancake with practiced ease. "Oh, everyone has kissed everyone at this table. It doesn't matter."</p><p>"I have not kissed Theo," Draco retorted, shoving a bit of pancake in his mouth. "And you haven't kissed Hermione."</p><p>"Several times on the cheek, at least," Narcissa laughed, pointing between Draco and Theo. "And then the two of you at age nine under the willow in the back yard was?"</p><p>"Practice," Theo said with laughter and Hermione saw a blush cross Draco's cheeks.</p><p>"Well, I most definitely have not kissed Potter."</p><p>"You're the only one at the table who hasn't kissed Harry, darling." The statement rolled so effortlessly off of Narcissa's tongue as she placed another slice of pancake on Rose's high chair it was almost shocking.</p><p>Hermione nearly spit her orange juice across the table at the look on Draco's face seconds later. He appeared to grapple with all forms of reality, eyes trashing back and forth between Narcissa and Harry with his mouth wide. "Mother, what the hell?"</p><p>"Mr. <em>Potter</em>," Narcissa purred with a wink and Harry definitely blushed then. "Was very thankful to me for saving his life in the forest when he attended his first New Year's Eve party."</p><p>Theo looked absolutely delighted, a broad grin on his face and laughter bubbling in his voice. "Oh, my gods! You made out with Draco's mum the night we met?"</p><p>Harry had the foresight to look abashed. Narcissa, however, shimmied her shoulders with haughtiness and a smirk that her son could only hope to rival in his older age. "He was rather thoro-"</p><p>"Please, gods!" Draco shouted. "Do not finish whatever statement you're going to make for the sake of the food in my stomach."</p><p>Hermione couldn't help it. Her laughter bubbled loudly past her lips unhindered, followed by Theo's, Narcissa's, and Harry's. Even Rose's laughter filled the room. All but Draco who sat mouth open staring between Harry and his mother. He shot Hermione several disbelieving glances but she could only shrug through her mirth.</p><p>"This is the best day of my life," Theo said with utter amusement. "My boyfriend scored with my best mate's mum. I can't believe you've never told me this."</p><p>Theo was beaming toward Harry who had a faint crimson on his cheeks and a broad smile. He pointed his pancake-coated fork at Narcissa. "In my defense, she looked very beautiful that night."</p><p>"I still have the dress, Harry dear," Narcissa chuckled. "I'll wear it whenever you'd like. I'll even let Theo barrow it if he fancies."</p><p>"Good gods, Moth-" But Draco's words died suddenly. Just as suddenly as his eyes widened and his back stiffened. "Someone's here."</p><p>"What?" Harry said, and his voice no longer held mirth.</p><p>"The wards. Someone's her-"</p><p>But Draco didn't have the chance to finish his statement before Rose's ear-piercing, heart-shattering scream echoed throughout the room. Hermione's heart stopped beating for long seconds, trying to process everything around her. Narcissa moving to lift Rose into her arms. Harry and Draco's worried, determined expressions as they stood. Theo's hand falling on top of hers reassuringly.</p><p>"Circe's fucking-" Narcissa crowed, tucking Rose further into her arm. "Draco, the window!"</p><p>Every head thrashed toward the window to see the briefest glimpse of red hair and angry, hollow eyes. Ron stood there for less than five seconds before he moved away, vanishing. But Rose's sobs didn't vanish with him. Though, Harry and Draco both did, dashing from the front door wands in their hands and anger in their eyes.</p><p>Theo's arms were around her before she could breathe. Hermione had instinctively moved to her daughter whose head was buried in Narcissa's shoulder. The older witch clutched Hermione's daughter just as tightly as she would, and opened her opposite arm for Hermione to nestle into. They stood there together, Theo's arms around them too until the door forced inward again.</p><p>Fear raced through Hermione until she saw the brilliant green eyes of her best mate and the determined silver of her boyfriend.</p><p>"He got away," Harry panted.</p><p>Hermione felt the fire of fear shifting to an anger sparking in her veins. "How?"</p><p>"He clearly hasn't forgotten his Auror training."</p><p>"How could he even have found us here?" Draco growled, slamming the door closed. "How did he get past the wards so easily? There were layers of them!"</p><p>"I don't know, Malfoy. I don't know, okay?" Harry said, carding his hand through his hair. "I need to go. There weren't traces of his wand. He has someone else's. I need to alert the rest of the department."</p><p>Before he turned to leave, he looked at Hermione with a fierceness in his eyes. "Stay here."</p><p>"I won't let him run me off again. Not this time. This is our home."</p><p>Hermione felt the same fierceness she saw in Harry's eyes rising in her gut. And she could see it echoed in every set of eyes glued to her and her daughter, in the nods of their head, and in the silver eyes that shined at her as Harry departed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is a sad one... But it shows what happened between Hermione and that evil red head. TW in Authors notes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Domestic abuse, allusion to drug use, anger, talk or suggestions of abortion, abandonment</p><p> </p><p>Okay, so firstly, thank you to everyone who's subbed to and read this story. Like, it's crazy to me this went from an 800 word drabble to a 40k+ story so quickly. I really didn't anticipate that, but your love throughout this has been so heart warming. 🖤</p><p>Secondly, I have zero idea where I'm taking this story. 🤣 But I think it will wrap up soon.</p><p>Thirdly, this chapter broke my heart and I basically am yeeting it into the world at 1 am because I don't want to read it again to edit it.</p><p>No beta, no alpha. All me dog.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione nuzzled further into the arms wrapped tightly around her, caging her in against a firm and reassuring chest as she lay on her daughter's floor. Even though every other breath she took was yawned, she couldn't bring herself to go to sleep. Her eyes were raw, rawer than they'd been in weeks. Because every time Rose had awoken tonight with terror-laced screams, she'd been crying silently while she tried to lull her daughter back to sleep.</p><p>Rose hadn't slept this awfully since well before they'd moved in with Draco and the loyal canine laying in her toddler's bed at her side. Even the last time Ron had appeared unexpectedly into their lives, she hadn't cried this hard, slept this fitfully. But tonight, mere hours after he'd appeared in their kitchen window with a hollowness in his eyes, Rose couldn't stay asleep longer than an hour without waking in fear.</p><p>This felt different for some reason; Hermione knew it in her bones something this time was different from all the prior. And she ached with dread at not being able to know precisely what was affecting her daughter so viciously. At not having the answers… but one thing lingered at the back of her mind, shouting louder with every passing day.</p><p><em>Occlumency</em>.</p><p>The word had been stabbing her in the heart for several hours now. Stabbing her every time her daughter sobbed. She didn't want to invade her daughter's privacy, not when she was so young. Not when it could impact her growth, her mind. But Hermione couldn't deny how deeply she wished her daughter no longer had to fear, to cry.</p><p>"If she…" Hermione began, voice cracking at the dryness of her air-dried throat. She swallowed, shuddering another silent sob before she continued, "If she wakes up again, I think we should-we should try <em>Legilimency</em>."</p><p>Draco pulled back slightly; Hermione could see the concern that flooded his tired eyes as they scanned her face in the pale glow of her daughter's fairy light nightlight. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"I can't stand that she hurts so much. I can't let her suffer anymore," Hermione whispered. "She's a child. She should be able to laugh and dance and play and learn without having to fear her dreams. Without having to fear the sight of people." Hermione paused, catching a breath to soothe the stinging rising in her eyes again. "Would you-"</p><p>"Of course," he whispered, hand moving to soothe down Hermione's curls, her back. He leaned into her, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. "Of course. I would do anything for her. For both of you."</p><p>Hermione felt tears well in her eyes again and she tried to will them away. How had she gotten so lucky as to have this utterly wonderful man stumble back into her life? After she'd been so horrible to him, hurt him and so many other people in the process.</p><p>Hermione tried to push away the what-ifs of what life could have been that flashed through her mind. Of what they could have had together, with Rose, if she'd just packed a bag and ran away with him all those years back. How different it could have been with him versus a man who had shunned her, hit her, and scared her into seclusion.</p><p>The thought of Ron rippled anger in her veins. How dare he show up here? At Draco's home. How had he even found it? She thought this place would be safe from him. But he'd shown up like some ghost on the wind, and Draco had rushed out the door behind Harry to capture him. Without even knowing the whole story...</p><p>"There's more to what happened between Ron and me," Hermione whispered. "What I've told you before… it wasn't everything."</p><p>"You don't have to tell me, Granger," he whispered into her curls. "If you don't want to relive whatever he d-"</p><p>"I want to tell you," she cut in. "You… you're in our life now. And he keeps appearing… You should know what happened between us."</p><p>He pulled away and Hermione wanted to pull him back. But merely glanced up at him as he brushed a thumb over her cheek. He didn't say anything, but she could see the concern filling his eyes once more. It took several long minutes to collect herself enough to speak. To work through the anxiety and dread filling her at the thought of reliving that time of her life, that night. But she knew that to truly move on, she had to walk through what had happened.</p><p>"That night," she began quietly. "The night you came to our flat… I couldn't tell him that I was pregnant with Rose. It was just too much to handle after… us." His face softened a touch, but she could see the lingering sadness there. "And he was acting strange, jittery. I thought it was because he'd just gotten back from an assignment."</p><p>But she knew now that hadn't been the case. She still wished she could go back in time to make herself see the signs of his sickness, whatever it was. But she knew all too well the repercussions of tampering with time. She only sighed.</p><p>"He caught me throwing up later that weekend. And I still hadn't told him... So I did. He-he was livid. I'd never seen him <em>that</em> mad." A glimpse of Ron's red face and the anger in his eyes flashed in her mind and she winced. Draco's hand tightened on her back, where it had traveled reassuringly as she spoke. "We'd fought before, countless times. All we did was fight, it seemed. I thought it was normal; we'd always argued, so I just thought that was us. But that night there was something different in his eyes. I could hardly even respond to the way he spoke to me."</p><p>And to the things he'd said, the things he'd called her.</p><p>"He disappeared after. And finally sent me an owl to meet him at The Burrow two nights later. I almost didn't go… I don't even know why I went after the way he'd spoken to me. I think…" She sighed shakily and rocked her head. "I think I wanted to believe that he'd thought it through and was excited for our first child. That I'd show up there and we'd tell his parents together and everyone would be happy. I'd have the family I missed so dearly after my parents died. That my child would have a grandmother and grandfather to grow up with that loved her dearly."</p><p>"What happened?" He asked quietly, hand rubbing her spine reassuringly.</p><p>"When I got there, I could tell something was wrong with him immediately. He - he looked awful. Frantic…"</p><p>Hermione hadn't realized she started crying again until he ran a tub across her cheek, wiping stray tears away. He didn't urge her to continue, he merely pulled her closer, resting his forehead against hers. Letting her savor his warmth as she willed her tears to stop and her voice to come back.</p><p>"I walked into an ambush," she whispered. "Ginny was defending me against Arthur and Molly when I Floo'd in. That whole night is still a blur. All I truly know is that everyone except Ginny and George believed the lies he'd spread. I don't even know who he'd said I cheated on him with. I'm not even sure he'd given them a name. But they hadn't needed one. Molly called me a harlot, a whore. Called me names I never thought such a woman would know. Ron didn't say a word to stop her. Ginny tried, she did. She was still arguing by the time George took me and Floo'd me to Harry's."</p><p>"I felt so awful just showing up in his sitting room a sobbing mess." She chuckled slightly, remembering the rather lewd things Theo had called Ron that night. "But he and Theo were so kind to me. They were so loving and so happy when I told them I was pregnant. They tried everything they could to cheer me up. They let me stay with them for weeks."</p><p>"But when I finally worked up the courage to go home, he was on the couch… just sitting there. Crying."</p><p>His voice was hoarse, quiet as he asked in echo, "Crying?"</p><p>Hermione nodded. "Harry had come with me, and I'm fairly certain if I hadn't stopped him, Ron wouldn't be alive. Harry… he was so angry. Angrier than I'd ever seen him. But… Ron tricked me. It looked so real. I believed it, the act. I told Harry to let us have some time alone. And Ron apologized. For everything. For what he'd said and for disappearing. For what his family had done and called me..."</p><p>"I let him stay." Hermione felt a wave of shame slam against her, one she knew she shouldn't feel but couldn't ebb. And she sniffled, begging herself not to sob. Draco's hands shifted around her once more, holding her close. "He stayed… for a week. And then he disappeared again only to turn up days later."</p><p>"That's when it happened…" she whispered, and felt Draco stiffened, felt his jagged exhale. She'd said it before, an off-handed comment about what Ron had said, what he'd done. And clearly, Draco hadn't forgotten it.</p><p>"He looked sick. Something had been so wrong, but he wouldn't tell me what. But, the way he looked - almost possessed by something he couldn't control…" Her throat felt tight as the memory of that night, of what had happened slowly seeped to the forefront of her mind. "Harry and I still don't know what it was. Drugs or dark magic… we don't know. He didn't stay around long enough for us to figure it out."</p><p>She found herself in silence suddenly, unable to talk through the lump in her throat. Unable to stop the tears falling awkwardly down her cheeks and seeping into his shirt. Draco held her close as if it were the only thing he could think to do. But she savored his reassurance. It took a long moment for Hermione to find her voice to speak again.</p><p>"He was in the flat for all of two minutes… and I knew he had to leave, that I wasn't safe. I don't know why I felt that way. The jitters, how bad he looked… something deep down screamed danger." Another pregnable pause. "When I told him he couldn't stay, he got angry. And it happened so suddenly. He exploded, yelling that I needed to…" she could barely speak the words. Just as she hadn't been able to believe it when he'd said them that night. "That I had to get rid of the pregnancy or he'd do it for me."</p><p>"I said no, and… He hit me. He was across the room so quickly I didn't have a chance to defend myself. I didn't have my wand. He hit me so hard that I nearly blacked out and started bleeding immediately."</p><p>Draco's arms around her were trembling. His entire body was vibrating. And she knew it was because rage coursed inside of him. Rage for her. Rage for what Ron had done and how he'd betrayed her, isolated her, abused her.</p><p>"I felt so weak cowering on the floor, unable to stand back up. It felt like-like that night at the Manor all over. This manic person standing over me when I didn't have my wand. The look he had in his eyes was the same one that she'd had."</p><p>"You're not weak," he said gruffly, voice vibrating just like his arm. "You're the furthest thing from weak any person could be."</p><p>Hermione let a soft sob pass between them. "I don't know what flashed into his mind at that moment, but whatever it was… I'm positive it saved my life. He was there for a split second. The Ron I'd known in school. The Ron I'd fallen in love with and given my all to. I could see it in his eyes how disgusted with himself he was. But he was gone before I even managed to push myself off the floor."</p><p>"Harry says that he got my Patronus but I don't remember it. I just remember waking up in Saint Mungo's a few days later and being so afraid that I'd lost her… just like he'd wanted me to."</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Draco whispered, a nearly snarled sound, pulling her closer into his chest. Hermione finally wrapped her own arms around him, clutching the back of his shirt as she buried her head in his chest. "I-I can't… I can't find the words to say- I'm so sorry."</p><p>She didn't respond, because she couldn't. Her sobs drowned out all the other sounds in the room, the thoughts in her mind. And when she wept, he merely held her, hands soothing her curls, her back, clutching her so tight she nearly couldn't breathe. But she didn't care. It was comforting when it felt like nothing else offered it. At least not so freely.</p><p>She didn't know how long they laid there on her daughter's floor entangled with one another. But time ebbed her sobs and she finally pulled away. Even if he reluctantly let her move.</p><p>"He turned up in The Daily Prophet a few days later. It said he was following Quidditch teams around… Harry and I just agreed it was easier to go with that than try to explain anything that had happened."</p><p>"The day I was released from Mungo's, Harry made sure no cameras or reporters were allowed in. He kept it all out of the paper. And helped me buy my flat a week later."</p><p>"It's been me and Rose ever since. With a heaping serving of Theo's sass and Harry's hugs," Hermione sniffled, trying to laugh. "But it's just been us. I've never mentioned him to her, not even in name or designation as her father. No pictures… Nothing. I don't want her to know. I don't want her to ever see what he did."</p><p>"She'll ask one day," Draco murmured, and Hermione knew he was right. Rose would grow up and she'd ask. It was inevitable. "It's bound to happen."</p><p>Hermione sighed, glancing back up at him for the first time since she'd started talking. His face was red, eyes much darker than they had been before her diatribe. But they were still determined, even angry. Not at her, but for her. For her daughter.</p><p>"I think I'm holding on to a false hope that if she has someone who loves her in her life, she'll never ask… If she has you."</p><p>"She'll have me." It was such an effortless promise for him, clear by the unyielding tone in his voice, the resoluteness in his eyes. "And so will you. No matter what, I will always be here for you both. You will always have me. I'll never let anyone hurt you or make you feel the way he did. I am here. I will always be here. For you and Rose. I promise. "</p><p>Hermione felt herself sob silently, but something other than dread had forced the breath past her lips. The way he kissed her at that moment, Hermione knew he felt it too: love. But it wasn't the time to say it, not here, not now. So she merely poured it into their kiss, lingering with her eyes closed when he pulled away.</p><p>They laid together in silence after that, Draco's arms never leaving her. His lips pressing to her forehead several times over. As if he tried to reassure her every time she let out a soft sniffle. And it wasn't until Rose began to whimper again, waking too quick in screams for Hermione to preempt them, that they moved again.</p><p>Hermione pulled Rose into her lap before she even realized she sat on her daughter's bed, holding her. Shushing her. Draco knelt before them on the floor, eyes assessing.</p><p>"Rosie, Mr. Malfoy is going to do something that is going to help you," Hermione cooed to her crying daughter, soothing her. "But it might hurt. Can you be a big girl for mummy?"</p><p>Rose didn't respond other than to cry and Hermione turned her to face Draco. He looked nervously between her and her daughter, asking again, "Are you sure?"</p><p>Hermione nodded and watched him swallow thickly. Her heart hammered in her chest when he reached out and took Rose's hand into his. It took several agonizing moments, but eventually, her daughter's eyes opened.</p><p>"<em>Legilimens</em>."</p><p>Hermione's heart stopped for a brief moment when Rose stiffened in her lap. It was so strange to be an outsider looking in while Draco, a man she'd hardly reconnected with just weeks before, attempted to help Occlude her daughter's mind. He'd admitted just last night as they'd laid together after their date that he'd been practicing on his own mind since they'd received the Healer's care suggestions. Just in case.</p><p>Rose's sobs had quieted almost instantly, but Hermione still felt the toddler's tears slipping onto her hand. She tried not to overthink, to let her mind run rampantly as she held Rose tight. But the silence was purely deafening.</p><p>Draco flinched suddenly, as of pulling back into himself, and finally, his eyes fluttered. Rose, though, slumped, and panic raced through Hermione.</p><p>"She's okay," Draco said quickly. "I suggested she was tired. She just fell back asleep."</p><p>Hermione nodded stiffly, pulling her daughter back against her chest, clutching her tightly."Did you - block them?"</p><p>"Yes, I built up a wall between those flashes and the rest of her mind. It was more difficult than doing it in my own mind... but it should hold her for a while. I just hope it works."</p><p>They sat quietly as Hermione held Rose, even though she already slept. But eventually, Draco coaxed her into placing the toddler back in bed. Roger hadn't moved or wavered in his loyalty. He curled back around Rose just as he had been the entire night.</p><p>And Draco even indulged Hermione in staying on her daughter's floor for the rest of the night. Just in case.</p><p>"Thank you," she whispered finally.</p><p>"I just hope it works for her," he responded.</p><p>She felt nearly sick for asking, but he'd looked for a reason. "What did you see?"</p><p>"It's hard to tell. It wasn't like viewing a memory. It was-it was hazy. Just flashes of feelings and color. A lot of whites and browns… and oranges. There were others but those three colors kept showing up. And the fear when orange would appear… it's no wonder she wakes up so afraid..."</p><p>She could sense his hesitation without needing to see his face. "What?"</p><p>"The last thing I saw… There - there were several orange flashes and then long darkness-"</p><p>Hermione simply sobbed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>